


A Little More Than Coffee

by xxDeja_Uchihaxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art Student Eren Yeager, Best Friend Erwin, Child Abuse, Coffee Shops, Disability, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Levi also works at a coffee shop, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mute Eren Yeager, Muteness, Protective Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Stripper Hanji, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), not your average coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 87,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDeja_Uchihaxx/pseuds/xxDeja_Uchihaxx
Summary: Levi is beyond broke. He's working two jobs just to make ends meet. He works at Erwin's coffee shop during the day, and Hanji's failing strip club at night. Things suddenly take a turn for the worse and he's left questioning his decisions. Will a silent, Bright Eyed boy be able to help him along his journey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted rape and violence. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! It starts off bumpy, but it will be super sweet later on ;)
> 
> Song: West Coast - Lana Del Ray

“Levi! I need one large Mocha frap!” I set the tea cup aside that I had just washed so it could dry and set out to make the drink. Running the coffee bar was easy enough I guess. The money was shit, unless I got a decent tip, but the customers that came in here weren't so free to give extra. “And a caramel cappuccino!”

  


“I can only do so many things at once, Izzy!” It was a rather cool day out, and that had people coming in for their coffee and tea fix. I slid the frap across the counter and started on the cappuccino. I started the double shot of espresso for the cappuccino and waited. I was too tired for this shit today. I wanted to rub my eyes, but I would have to rewash my hands. I'd had a late night at the club last night, and I'd hardly made a cent. I grabbed the fresh espresso from the machine and successfully tipped one of the cups over onto the counter, sloshing piping hot coffee onto my hand. “Son of a bitch!” I threw the cup to the floor and stormed off. I can't do this. It's not worth the minimum wage. I'd rather sling drugs on the side, at least the payoff would be decent.

  


“Levi!” I heard a few customers complaining, but I left Izzy to fend for herself. I went into the back and started running my hand under the water.

  


“Did I hear a crash?” Erwin walked in the back and looked at me with a frown. “Where's your visor?”

  


“Tch. I'm not wearing that fucking thing, eyebrows.” He pulled my hand from under the tap to look at it.

  


“Normally I wouldn't mind, but watch your language, Levi. We can't loose customers, just because you have a loose tongue.” I shot Erwin a glare and he reach for the first aid kit. “I know this isn't what you're used to...” He motioned towards the small table that the employees at lunch at and I sat down, holding my hand across the table to him. “But at least try.” I sighed and thought it over. He was nice enough to give me this job without an interview. Without any experience at all.

  


“I'm just tired today. My head isn't where it should be. He started smearing burn cream onto my hand and I bit my lip. “Fuck.” I muttered it under my breath and Erwin rolled his eyes at me.

  


“You just need to give that other job up, Levi. There's no money to be made at Hanji's place. It's falling apart. The customers just don't go there anymore. Especially since that hospital shut down and all those workers got laid off. No one has the extra cash to blow anymore.” I thought about it for a moment, before he lifted my hand and started wrapping it in gauze.

  


“The customers will come back. We just have to hang in there.”

  


“Don't take this personally, but it's not because of you, Levi. I've seen you dance. You're incredible. Hanji is incredible, too, but she just doesn't have the funds to keep that place maintained.

  


“Tch. She'll start making money again. She's got a whole new calendar for next month.”

  


“Well, just keep this in mind. I'm looking for a night manager if you manage to keep your head on straight here. The pay isn't what you're used to, but it's better than minimum.” I looked down at my hand and sighed.

  


“I'll try my best.” Erwin smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

  


“Good. That's all I want. Now, switch Izzy on the register. If you guys get backed up out there, just call me and I'll come help.”

  


I walked back out front and Izzy was looking at me with concern in her eyes. She was sweeping up the mess on the floor.

“How's your hand?” I glanced at my new mummified hand and tried my best to give her a tiny smile.

  
“It's fine. No worries.” Izzy didn't deserve to deal with my attitude. She'd been nothing but sweet to me since the day we'd met. I switched her and took over register. We watched as the place slowly cleared out, and Erwin emerged from the back, his jacket secured snugly around his shoulders.

  


“I'm heading out. You two have it covered? Shift leader.” He winked at Izzy and she nodded. “Think you can keep Levi in line?”

  


“Aniki will listen to me just fine.” She beamed at Erwin and he smiled.

  


“Good. If it's super dead, feel free to close up half an hour early.”

  


“Okay!” Izzy waved and we watched as Erwin left his shop. The rain started to pour a few minutes later and it was quite some time, before any new customers showed up. I leaned on the counter, watching the rain fall and the fine mist curl into wisps as it evaporated from the street. I looked up as the bell rang, two kids walking in. They were both laughing, though one was doing so obnoxiously. The other was covering his mouth, a little snicker shaking his body. My eyes went wide.

  


This kid, no he wasn't a kid at all. He had to have been college age. He was gorgeous. Vibrant teal eyes, caramel colored skin, chocolate brown hair that fell in curls around his face. They were both a little damp, but the taller boy sat his umbrella near the door. At least they weren't soaked. Maybe they wouldn't get water everywhere.

  


The other boy was a bit taller, with two toned hair. Sandy blonde on top and brown on the bottom. It was an odd cut and color, but hey, everyone has a wild haircut at least once in their life. I continued to watch them as they sat their backpacks down in the corner. Izzy was in the back eating her lunch, so it was all up to me.

  


“Want me to order?” The brunette nodded and sat down, much to my disappointment. Two-toned walked up to the counter and gave me a small smile. Hey, it was more than a lot of people gave me, so I'll take it.

  


“I'll take one cup of black coffee and one large vanilla latte.” I keyed in the order and swiped the guy's card, waiting the few seconds it took to spit out the receipt.

  


“It'll be a minute. I'll bring it out.”

  


“Thanks!” He joined the brunette at the table and I glanced back at the pair. The other kid had pulled out a sketch book, and he was doodling. I couldn't really see what it was from my position, but maybe I could get a glance when I took their order over. I made the latte, careful with the espresso this time and sat it on a tray, next to the mug of regular black. I carried the two cups over and carefully sat the tray on the table.

  


“Black coffee. Two toned scooted his drink over to himself and I sat the remaining drink in front of the other kid. He was even more gorgeous up close. His eyes were a shade of teal I'd never seen before, lighting up his face. “And one large vanilla latte.” He nodded and I arched an eyebrow.

  


“Thanks.” The other boy slid gave me a little wave and I felt my brow twitch a little. Does the other kid not know how to say thank you? Asshole... I walked off, carrying my empty tray back to the coffee bar and stored it away. He was cute, but screw him if he didn't have manners. Kids these days.

  


I watched as the two sipped their drinks in pretty much silence. The brunette wasn't much into talking. He would nod every now and again, but he was really focused on whatever the hell it was he was drawing. I'd been too pissed to even get a glance of it I tried to pay it no mind as I wiped down the coffee car. Izzy came back soon enough and we'd decided we would close up shop as soon as these kids left. They left their cups on the table a while later, taking their bags and leaving the shop without another word. Izzy locked the door and I grabbed the empty cups, along with the two dollar bills that had been left underneath the latte cup. I grimaced as I looked at the top bill. That little punk...

  


“What is it with kids these days, Izzy? Writing on money...Not saying thank you.”

  


“You're just getting old, big bro!” Izzy said with a chuckle. I stared at the bill in my hand. **Thank you.** Was written across it with a black marker. “Hmm, maybe it was the person that had the bill before him?” Izzy shrugged and walked off to get the broom. We finished cleaning soon enough and I walked to my apartment down the street. I guess I should be thankful. Erwin had paid me my first check upfront so I could keep this place. It wasn't the best neighborhood to live in, but at least it wasn't the worst. I unlocked my door and started rummaging through my closet. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, slipping it to my ear as I tossed clothes aside. 

  


“What are you wearing tonight, four eyes?”

  


“The red outfit.”

  


“With the trench coat over it?”

  


“You know me well my little munchkin.” 

  


“Tch. Fine. I'll match then. See you in a bit.” I changed quickly enough, slipping on my black skinny jeans and red v-neck. I pulled on my black trench coat over it. After smudging on a little eyeliner and combing my hair to make sure it was just right, I slipped on my boots and left for the club. Hanji was sitting on the stage when I got there, legs dangling off sadly. 

  


“It's a Friday night. Where is everyone?” She pouted and I frowned and joined her on the edge of the stage. 

  


“Things will pick up soon. I'm sure it's just the rain.” I gave her a pat on the back and she gave me a small smile. Comfort wasn't really my thing, but I could try at least. We heard the door open and a small group of three walked in. 

  


“Welcome to Utopia!” Hanji said with a smile. She pulled me to my feet and we waved at the trio. It was an odd mix, two boys and a girl, but hell, I'd dance for anyone at this point as long as they had cash. They took a seat by the stage and walked to the back, waiting for my music to start. 

  


__ Down on the West Coast they got a sayin'  
"If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin'  
But you've got the music, you've got the music  
In you, don't you? 

  


I walked out onto stage and started my routine, moving slowly to the music. Rolling my hips and playing with my trench coat. The big burly blonde was leaning forward in his seat, obviously liking what he saw. I slung the coat off the stage and ran my hands over my abs.

  


__ Down on the West Coast I get this feeling like  
It all could happen that's why I'm leaving  
You for the moment, you for the moment  
Boy Blue, yeah you 

  
I played with the hem of my shirt as I walked around the pole. Raising the red fabric up a bit to tease. I hooked my leg around and gave a slow spin, before running my fingers through my hair with a smirk. 

  


_Your flyin' high at the show, I'm feeling hot to the touch_  
_You say you'll miss me the most, I say I'll miss you so much_  
_But something keeps me really quiet, I'm alive, I'm a lush_  
_Your love, your love, our love_  
  


I teased with my shirt again and lifted it over my head this time. The blonde gave a whistle and I kept moving to the music, looking directly at him, even throwing in a wink here and there. 

  


_I can see my baby swingin'_  
_His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up_  
_On the balcony and I'm singing_  
_Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love_  
  


I ran my hands over my stomach again, fingers dipping in and out of the ripples on my abs. I kept moving slow, steady, walking back towards the pole to give another spin. I dropped down, sliding my ass down the pole and planting myself in a low squat. I bounced back up, sliding around the pole again with a smirk.

  


_I can see my sweet boy swayin'_  
_He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love_  
_On the balcony and I'm saying_  
_Move baby, move baby, I'm in love_

  


I grabbed the button on my black skinny jeans and began to tease with it, working it ever so slowly. I bit at my lip a little, before pulling my jeans off. I'd practiced this extra with skinny jeans. They were a pain to get off gracefully. I was left in my black boxer briefs. They were snug and hugged my ass perfectly. 

  


_Down on the West Coast, they got their icons_  
_Their silver starlets, their Queens of Saigons_  
_And you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you?_  
  
_Down on the West Coast, they love their movies_  
_Their golden gods, and rock and roll groupies_  
_And you've got the music, you've got the music in you, don't you?_

  


I slid against the pole, hooking my leg around it again and going for another spin. I did a few more drops before winking at the tiny audience I had. The blonde was holding up a $20 bill, licking his lips as he watched me. I sat down on the edge of the stage and kept moving, wiggling just right to the music. He leaned forward a bit and tickled my cheek with the twenty.

  


“If you come out back, I'll give you this twenty.” I froze as I watched him reach for me. It was all I could do to scramble back onto the stage. I fell backwards and landed on my ass. “Oh come on, cutie. If you can dance like that, I'm sure you're body can do other things just as well.” I furrowed my brow and grabbed my jeans, before storming off. I ran into the dressing room and leaned against the counter. No one wanted to stop at dancing anymore. I refused to go any further than that. Especially with a stranger. Dancing was an outlet for me. 

  


“Levi! What happened?!” Hanji ran up to me and I shook my head. 

  


“Don't even bother, Hanji. They aren't here for the dancing. Tch.” 

  


“Awwn. I'm sorry Levi. Did they pay you at all?” I shook my head and looked down at my nails, painted perfectly black and shining in the light of the dressing room. 

  


“He wanted to pay me for sex. I'm not doing that, Hanji. I won't.”

  


“You don't have to Levi! You are here to dance, just like me.” Hanji smiled and me and I shook my head. Maybe Erwin was right. Maybe this place was done for. 

  


“I...I think I'll take a break from dancing for a little while, Hanji. I just...I need time to think.” Hanji sat down in her chair and smiled at me, glasses shining in the light. 

  


“Do whatever you want, pipsqueak. Utopia will always be here for you.” I sighed and pulled on my jeans. I'm not sure how right she is about that. How much longer could the doors stay open when she wasn't even clearing $50 on a friday night? I rummaged through the closet and pulled out a hoodie. My shirt was on the stage, and I'd be damned if I went back out there for it. 

  


“I'll talk to you later. I'm heading home.”

  


“Be safe!” Hanji waved at me and I left through the back door. The rain hadn't let up, and as I sighed, my breath turned into white wisps, floating off into the atmosphere. It was cold. Winter would be here soon. I walked to my apartment, boots clicking against the cement sidewalk. 

  


“Leaving so soon?” My stomach sank. I looked over my shoulder to see the blonde staring at me. I picked up my pace. Sure he was big, but I was fast. I could probably outrun him. I broke out into a sprint, running towards my apartment. I speed dialed the first number my finger hit. 

  


“Hello?” I was already out of breath. It was still another ten minutes worth of walking to my apartment. Maybe I could make it in five if I ran fast enough.  
  


“E-Erwin! B-Being followed. Help!” I tripped and my phone fell to the sidewalk, smashing into a million pieces. “FUCK!” I screamed it out and hauled ass to my apartment. I made it to the stairs and the blonde caught up, grabbing at my arm and trying to pull me off the flight of stairs. I tried to push him back, kick him, anything I could to get away. “Let go of me! I'm a dancer, not a whore!” I screamed it and shoved at him again. His hand collided with my face and I fell backwards. “STOP IT!” I was fighting against him, trying to shove him off. He was on top of me, yanking up my hoodie to reveal my stomach and chest. I heard a click and I froze. He had a fucking knife. No. “P-Please. Just let me go.” 

  


“You aren't any better than me, you whore. You won't dance for anyone else.” I felt my eyes stinging. I was terrified. I felt metal slide down my stomach and I screamed. Fucking screamed and did everything I could to kick him off. “STOP! STOP THIS!” My skin was on fire. Before I could even register what was happening, his weight was gone. The pain was still there, but he was gone. Erwin was standing in front of me, pointing a pistol at the other man's head. 

  


“Get the fuck out of here, before I put a bullet in your skull.” The guy took off and Erwin helped me to my feet, all but carrying me up the stairs. 

  


“Levi...” He shut the door behind us and made sure to lock it. 

  


“I know. I fucking know, okay? I should have listened to you. Should have...” I looked down at my stomach and felt my head spin. There was a lot of blood. I swallowed hard and dropped down into my recliner. Erwin ran into the bathroom and came back with the first aid and a towel. He was wiping at my stomach, frowning as he did so. 

  


“We need to get you to urgent care.” I shook my head and crabbed the towel from him.

  


“I don't have insurance-” 

  


“Levi! Just fucking listen to me for once.” He all but screamed it at me and I shut up. Erwin wasn't the type to yell. I'd only heard him do it a couple of times since we'd met. “I'll pay, we just need to go. Now.” He yanked me out of the chair and I started getting light headed. The last thing I remembered was him tugging me through the doors of the emergency room. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be no Eruri in this. A few people said that the first chapter seemed like it, but Erwin is just the best friend ;)
> 
> Now, on with the fic.

Had it really been three days ago? I looked down at my arm and I leaned on the counter. I had my oversized hoodie on. Thankfully Erwin had been slack on the dress code lately. My bruises and cuts were covered at least...well, besides the bruise on my right cheekbone.

 

I felt like I'd been run over by a train, stitches pulling anytime I went to turn or stand. Erwin insisted that I take at least a week off, but I couldn't afford it. So here I stood, watching the same rainy weather we'd had for days. Izzy was in the back store room, looking over inventory. The shop was all but dead, so I didn't bother to even stand up straight. I was tempted to go sit at one of the tables, but I didn't want to move.

 

I heard the door jingle and looked up to see the same brunette from a few days ago enter the shop. He was alone this time and I watched as he once again unloaded his stuff. He walked up to the counter with a slip of paper in his hand.

 

“Hey.” I said as I tried to straighten up. He nodded and reach me the slip of paper. It was a coupon from yesterday's paper. Half off a large vanilla latte. Convenient for him I guess. “2.75” This kid really didn't like to talk, did he? He handed me his card and I slid it quickly. “Is paper okay? The other's are in the wash.” He nodded and I picked up his paper cup, grabbing a sharpie as I did. I watched as the kid leaned across the counter a little, brushing his thumb over the bruise on my cheekbone. He looked...worried almost. I backed up a little and watched him carefully. Who was this kid? Why did he think he could touch me so freely? “Tch. What's your name?” I pointed to the cup and he rubbed at the back of his head, before making a few gestures with his hands. Oh. Well, now I feel like a royal fuckup.

 

“Sorry, I didn't quite-” He held his hands up in front of me, as if to say don't worry about it and I frowned. I scribbled _Bright Eyes_ onto the cup and started making his latte. “I'll bring it to you.” He waved at me and took his seat by the window. By the time I was done with his drink, he'd already immersed himself in his sketchbook. He tapped on my hand before I left and I glanced down at the notepad next to his hand.

 

“ _Are you alright? You have a bruise.”_ I stayed quiet for a moment. Why did this kid, this stranger, even care?

 

“I'm fine. Just fell down my steps. From all the rain, you know.” He nodded, but didn't look overly convinced.

 

“Levi! Can you believe we have 50 lbs of dark roast? Why would Erwin keep that much?!” Izzy poked her head out and I couldn't help but chuckle. I heard a cute little snicker next to me and he reach his hand to cover his mouth.

 

“Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” I walked away and took my position at the counter again. I leaned forward, resting my cheek in my hand as I stood there.

 

“Levi-” I nearly jumped out of my own skin as Izzy put a hand on my shoulder. “Sorry! I didn't mean to-” I must have dozed off. The medication they'd given me at the hospital made me sleepy and this weather wasn't helping any. “Is Erwin picking you up again tonight?” I frowned and looked down at my hands. The polish on my nails was chipping. I'd have to fix that later.

 

“No, not tonight. He's in Trost for the night. At his mother's or something.”

 

“Do you want me to walk you?”

 

“No. I'm fine. You have to be here early in the morning, Izzy.”

  
“But, Aniki!” I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

 

“Really. I'm fine. I'll be fine.” She sighed in defeat and walked away. The brunette hung around for a while, about 5 minutes until we were ready to close. He left with a wave and left another $2 tip on the table. We both cleaned up quickly and I sighed as we headed to the door. It had been dark for a long while. It was nearly 11 now and granted the walk home wasn't that far, it was still in the back of my mind that that blonde could be waiting for me around the corner.

 

“Be safe, bro!” Izzy waved and made her way to her car. I started on my short walk home and screamed as I ran into someone just around the corner. It was the brunette. He had his hands up in an apology and I shook my head.

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” He shook his head and pointed to his notepad.

 

“ _Let me walk you.”_ I paused for a minute as my eyes looked over the note. 

 

“Why?” I asked it seriously and he frowned, before leaning forward to brush over the bruise on my cheek again. I pulled back a little and sighed. “Fine...If you are that concerned about me. I'm telling you now though, I've got pepper spray and I won't hesitate to light your ass up.” He nodded and led the way. It was kind of nice being looked after for once. Well, by someone other than Erwin or Hanji. We walked the short distance to my apartment in the rain, thankful it'd let up a bit.

 

He followed me to the stairs, the only sound he made was the quiet whisper of his breath and the tap of his sneakers along the sidewalk. “Ugh...well this is it. Thanks...ugh, what's your name?” He signed it quickly again and I frowned. “I don't know sign language.” He just smiled and held up his hands again to tell me not to worry about it. I rolled my eyes and gave him the tiniest smile I could manage. “Well...thank you Bright Eyes.” His eyes went wide a bit and he waved as I turned my key in the lock and let myself in. He was a sweet kid. There weren't a lot of good guys like him left in the world.

 

I sunk down into my chair with a sigh and pulled out my phone. Erwin was nice enough to get me a new one. My contacts had been backed up, thankfully. I checked my email and shot Izzy a text, letting her know I made it home safe. I walked the the bedroom and put my phone on charge, before pulling off my clothes. I started up the shower and leaned against the sink. Heat was the only thing that made the aches go away. At least Erwin had gotten there before it went any further.

 

I frowned at the bruise on my cheek, and felt my face heat up a little. Bright Eyes...he was worried over such an insignificant thing? I sighed and made my way into the shower, letting the hot water pour over my back for a few minutes. It was black and blue where I'd fallen against the steps. I finished with my shower quickly and threw on some boxers, before climbing into bed. I grabbed my phone and looked up sign language. I only remembered one letter he'd used for his name. There was an r in it.

 

“I'm never going to remember this.” I tossed my phone aside and shut my eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe the rain would finally pass.

 

 

 

 

 

Eren's POV

 

I started the walk home after I dropped Levi off at his door. He seemed scared to walk alone, so I walked with him. Not like I wanted to be home anytime soon, anyways. I sighed as I picked up my speed a little, the rain starting to pick up.

 

Levi was beautiful. I longed to tell him that, but it wasn't possible. I frowned as I thought to myself. Well, it was possible, but I would sound nothing short of a parrot with laryngitis. Who was I kidding though, he was way out of my league. He had the body and face of a model and he oozed confidence, unlike me. I turned the corner and looked both ways before I crossed the street. This wasn't the best part of town, but I could hold my own. I was tall and I had broad shoulders, so a lot of people wouldn't bother with me. I was working on my muscle development, going to the gym as much as I could. I wonder if Levi went? He had to. No one had shoulders and traps that looked like that just from working at a coffee shop.

 

I was nearing the end of my walk and I spotted mom's car in the driveway. I couldn't help but smile as I rushed to the door. I burst inside and looked around. She was downing a bowl of ramen noodles as she scribbled a note.

 

“Eren, honey! Welcome home!” I waved and smiled at her, before I rushed to her side. It wasn't very often that we got to see eachother. She worked all the time, and it was sad to say she was at work more than she was home. She was staying with my aunt in the neighboring town, most of the time. Ever since the hospital shut down, work was hard for her to find. I dared a glance into the study and worried at my lip. “He's alseep.” She smiled sweetly at me and I nodded, taking a seat beside her.

 

Dad was a wreck since the hospital shut down. His practice completely went under and he was left debating on what steps he should take next with his life. He was hell bent on finding those answers at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Mom on the other hand found a nursing job in the neighboring town. It was a struggle, but somehow we were making ends meet. I offered countless times to get a job, but my mom refused, insisting that college was more than enough work for me.

 

“How was your day, honey?” I smiled at mom as she slurped down a mouthful of noodles.

 

“ _It was okay. Class was boring. We learned about the difference between Greek and Roman art.”_

 

“But that sounds interesting.” I stuck my tongue out at my mom and she rolled her eyes at me. “Always sassy.” I grinned and signed back to her. 

 

“ _How was your day? Are you staying tonight?”_ She frowned and I immediately knew what she meant. 

 

“I've been transferred to the ER, so my hours have been pretty crazy. I just wanted to drop by and check on my boys.” She ruffled my hair and I smiled at her. “Has Jean been helping you around campus okay?” I nodded and watched her gulp down the rest of her broth. 

 

“ _I met someone...interesting at the coffee shop I go to.”_ She raised her eyebrow curiously and I sat back a little. _“He's different than anyone I've ever seen.”_ I tapped on the side of my nose. _“He's got a nose ring and his ears are pierced.”_

 

“And they let him work at the coffee shop like that?” She asked curiously. I nodded and kept signing. 

 

“ _He's got really nice hair. It's pitch black and he's has light blue eyes. They almost look grey. I thought they were contacts at first, but I don't think they are.”_ I raised my eyebrows as she smirked at me.

 

“Eren Jaeger, do you have a crush on this boy?” I felt my face go red and looked over my shoulder, double checking to make sure Dad was still passed out in his chair. I shrugged and felt a smile creep onto my lips. I was close with my Mom, much closer than with my Dad. 

 

“ _Maybe. He's way out of my league though. Plus, he doesn't know how to sign. Not like we can have a relationship writing notes all day.”_ I frowned and fiddled with my bracelet. “Besides, I don't even know if he's...well if he's like me.” I felt my face blush even more and Mom ruffled my hair again. 

 

“You never know until you try, Eren. Anyone is lucky to be able to date my son. Besides, if he really likes you, then I'm sure he will learn to sign.” I shrugged and looked over my shoulder as I heard Dad moving around, before he settled back down. “Well, I've got to be at work for an midnight shift, Sweety. Be good, alright? If you need me, I'm just a text away.”

 

“ _I love you, Mom. Be safe.”_

 

“Love you too, honey.” She put her bowl into the sink and I stood up and walked her to the door, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left. I locked the door behind her and walked back into the kitchen. She'd left a small grocery list. Simple ideas for meals I could cook. I wasn't the best, but I was trying to learn. 

 

I rummaged through the fridge and found some chicken, so I dropped it in a pan and started cooking it. I would have to go shopping soon. I started looking through the cabinets for something I could make as a side dish and set a can of green beans next to the stove. My phone started ringing in my pocket and I grimaced at it. I looked at the screen. Jean didn't usually call me. What an idiot. I walked into the hallway, so I wouldn't wake Dad. 

 

It wasn't that I couldn't speak. Hums and smaller sounds came out okay, but my other words sounded like breaking glass. Jean knew that. I clicked the answer button. 

 

“Mhmm?” It was all I could manage. 

  
“Sorry Eren. I know I don't usually call, but it was too much to type on a text.” I rolled my eyes. He was lazy. 

 

“Mmm.” 

 

“Have you studied for the exam on Friday yet? Well, apparently it's going to be a big one. Professor Nick was pissed that so many people skipped class on Monday and he's made it worth 500 points.” _Fuck._ I groaned in frustration. Art history was NOT my strength. I was barely passing as it was. It's not like I'd missed any classes. “I know! It's totally not fair! How about we meet up tomorrow at the coffee shop and study after your 1pm class? I'll bring all my notes and I'll see if I can score Armin's from last semester.” 

 

“Mhmm. F-Fine.” I struggled to get the words out and I felt my face going red for the second time this evening. 

 

“Alright. Look over the syllabus. Three sets of notes are better than two. Make sure you take some good ones from the book. I'm good at in class notes, but you know I'm not motivated enough to read.” I rolled my eyes again. 

 

“Mhmm...” 

 

“See you tomorrow!” I hung up and thought for a minute. What was I doing? Right that second is when the smoke alarm started going off. FUCK. I ran into the kitchen and pulled the burning chicken off the stove, before shoving it into the sink. Damn it. There goes dinner...

 

“EREN!” I frowned and looked over my shoulder to see Dad walking in. My hands started trembling. No big deal, just apologize. I put my hands up and signed-

 

“ _I'm sorry.”_ He shot me a glare.

 

“Save it. I'm already awake. Oh...” he looked into the sink at the blackened chicken and I frowned. “And you burnt dinner. Wonderful. I'm fucking thrilled you set our only thing left to eat in the fridge on fire. Dumbass.” My eyes dropped to the floor and I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Apologies wouldn't help when he was in a mood like this. He spotted the list on the table and his expression turned even more sour. “Why the fuck didn't you tell me your mother was home!?” He shoved me up against the wall and I put my hands over my face. “I'd like to know why she hasn't been home in three days. That bitch. Didn't even bother to cook anything, did she?” I shot him a glare, and raised my hands to talk. 

 

“ _Don't call Mom that! She works hard!”_ I was met with a slap to my face and a stinging across my cheek. 

 

“I was the bread winner of this house, boy. We are living off of MY savings. Don't fucking talk back to me!” He shoved me again and I stumbled backwards into the stove. I felt my side sting where I'd made impact with the metal handle on it, then-”

 

“O-OW! F-Fu-” My raspy voice echoed through the kitchen and I lifted my arm up. I was a fucking idiot. I hadn't even shut the burner off. 

  
“Moron. That's what you get.” He glared at me for a moment, before deciding. “I'm ordering pizza.” Dad stormed off and I cradled my arm to my chest. Fuck him. I felt my eyes stinging as I turned around to turn the stove off. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and ran my arm under cold water. Fuck. My whole forearm was burned. I looked at it with a grimace, feeling a little light headed as I did. You could see the rings from the stove eye. Fuck. It was already starting to bubble up. My hands started shaking and I kept running it under the water. Why did Dad have to be like this? I kept my arm under the water as I dug through the cabinet. FUCK. Of course we were out of everything except cotton balls and band-aids. I made sure I had my wallet, before I ran downstairs. Mom gave me a separate debit card, one that my disability check automatically went into. That way I would always have money if I needed it. I ran out the door, not bothering to grab my jacket. 

 

The pharmacy was just down the street. Lucky for me it was open 24/7. Tears were dripping down my cheeks now. I couldn't help it. The pain was just too much. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to dry off my face, before I rushed inside. 

 

“Welcome! Oh! Hey Eren!” I waved to Mikasa, before rushing to the first aid aisle. We'd been friends since grade school, but we'd grown apart recently. After we split into different colleges. She went for phlebotomy and I went for studio art. As I turned the corner, I ran right into someone, successfully knocking myself over. I groaned and whimpered as my arm bounced off the floor. 

 

“Watch where the fuck-oh.” That voice. I looked up to see Levi standing in front of me. 

 

“Levi! They don't have kettle corn! Is regular butter okay? I know you'll be double grumpy now! First I woke you and and now, no kettle corn! Jeez!” 

 

“It's fine, Hanji.” He called across to the other aisle. “Sorry about that, Bright Eyes. Are you alright?” I couldn't respond. Just felt the tears welling up again. “Oh fuck. I'm sorry. Don't cry! Let me help you up!” He reach for my hand and I awkwardly gave him my left one, cradling my hurt arm back to my chest. I attempted to sign, but it was pointless. He wouldn't understand anyway. “Holy shit.” He stared at my arm with wide eyes and I swallowed. Great. Just fucking great.

 

“Levi!!! Oh!” The woman named Hanji almost collided with me as she rounded the corner. “Almost done munchkin?” He shot her a glare. 

  
“Hanji, can you treat this?” He motioned towards my arm and I shook my head. I just wanted to go home and treat it there. It was fine. I'd be fine. I waved my free arm, signaling that it was alright. 

 

“Holy guacamole! Yeah I can. That would be pretty hard to wrap yourself.”

 

“Will you come back to my place and let us help?” Levi asked. I worried at my lip for a moment. “I know I don't know you that well, and I have no idea what happened, but...” I gave in and agreed with a tiny nod. Hanji started loading her basket with tape, gauze and various creams. We hurried to the register and I slapped Levi's hand away and swiped my debit card for the whole purchase. 

 

“Is everything alright, Eren? You look pale.” I hid my arm and nodded, following Levi and Hanji out of the store. We rushed back to his apartment and I followed them up the stairs, a little timid about going inside. 

 

“Come on brat. Hanji is good at first aid.” I followed them inside and sat down on the sofa next to Levi. “Didn't anyone ever tell you it was bad to cook your fucking arm?” I smiled a little at Levi's awful joke. Hanji started cleaning my burn and I grimaced. I groaned as she began rinsing it off with a cleaning spray. “What the hell happened to you...” Levi asked under his breath. 

 

“F-F...” My voice squeaked out and I immediately shut my mouth. Fuck. I hadn't meant to. Now he would definitely never date me. FUCK. 

 

“F? Fell? You fell on your fucking stove?” I nodded, trying to read his reaction. I hissed as she started wiping burn cream onto it. I grit my teeth, trying not to pass out from the pain. 

 

“Well, it's good and bad that it blistered.” Hanji said with a small smile. “It's not a third-degree at least.” I nodded and Levi started rummaging through bag. He gave me two ibuprofen and I gulped them down with some water. Hanji bandaged up the burn loosely and I leaned back once she was done.   
Try and keep it elevated if you can.” I signed thank you to them. Hopefully they knew that one at least. “Sure thing.” Levi looked me over and I couldn't help but fidget under his stare. “We were going to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Want to stay and watch?!” Hanji asked excitedly. I shook my head no and went to stand, pointing towards the door. “Awwn. Maybe next time?” I raised my eyebrow in confusion and just went with a nod. Why not? 

 

“Don't mind the babbling maniac. I'll walk you out.” Levi led me to the door and shut it behind him as we walked out onto his metal steps. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. “Will you be alright walking home? I can have Hanji drive you-” I shook my head in disagreement and gave him a small wave. “Alright then. See you around.” I nearly ran off his steps and down the sidewalk. Talk about awkward. Well, maybe Dad would be back asleep by the time I got home. 

 

I'd been lucky. He was passed out in his chair, a plate of pizza crust on his side table. I loaded up my own plate and grabbed a bottle of water, before heading upstairs. I really really needed to study, but my arm was hurting too bad to concentrate. The ibuprofen would probably take the edge off, but it wasn't going to make the pain magically disappear. I signed and leaned back on my bed as I chowed down on cold pepperoni and cheese. Hopefully Jean wouldn't be too let down. Armin's notes would definitely help if he could get them. 

 

I sat my plate aside and snuggled up under the covers. It felt almost like I was getting the flu. Cold shivers were working their way through my body and I was pretty certain it was a symptom from the burn. I tried to bury myself under the covers. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while again! Here's a few chapters to make up for it! :D

Levi's POV 

   
 

I couldn't stop thinking about Bright Eyes last night, so my sleep really suffered from it. Who just falls on a fucking stove? Maybe he was just unusually clumsy. I stood behind the coffee bar, nursing my own caramel latte as I watched the rain continue to pour. Talk about crazy weather. I was beyond sick of the gloomy wet, weather. The bell to the shop jingled and I looked up to see the subject of my late night thoughts walking through the door. He looked tired as well. Guess it was a rough night for the both of us.  

   
 

“I can't believe you forgot the notes, dude.” Two-toned was with him this time. Bright Eyes was wearing a loose hoodie, one that hid his bandage. I wonder if his friend even knew. The kid waved to me, and I waved back, giving him a tiny smile. He sat down at their usual table and two-toned came up to order drinks. “One regular black and one large vanilla latte with a double shot. I rang up the orders and started making the drinks, making sure I made them just right. I carried the tray out to the table and sat the cups down in front of their owners. The brunette smiled at me and I left them to their homework. I heard two-toned mutter something about Bright Eyes, maybe it was because I'd written it on the kid's cup. Not like he would tell me his real name anyway.  

   
 

They sat at their little table for hours, talking back and forth about art history. Two-toned did all of the verbal talking obviously, but I had no idea what the brunette was saying. Bright Eyes would bang his head on the table every now and then and I couldn't help but smirk in amusement. He was cute. Hell, he was hot. With those gorgeous eyes and curly hair. He seemed built too. From what I'd seen before, his arms were well defined. I would glance at him every now and again, noting how he would frown when he had to write. I'm pretty sure his friend was completely clueless about his injury.  

   
 

“Guys, we are closing up in 10. Sorry.” Isabel told them with a frown as I started dumping cold coffee down the sink.  

   
 

“Alright. Want to finish this at my house?” Two-toned asked Bright Eyes and he furiously shook his head, before signing something “Fine. Fine. We'll pick back up tomorrow then.” He signed and stood up, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He signed something else to his friend, before two-toned waved goodbye and left. The next thing I knew, Bright Eyes was walking towards me. He sat the notepad down on the counter.  

   
 

“ _Can I walk you home?”_ I studied the note for a minute before rolling my eyes.  

   
 

“I can take care of myself you know.” He frowned a little and scribbled something else down.  

   
 

“ _Well, maybe I just don't have anything better to do.”_ I narrowed my gaze at him a bit, before giving in.  

   
 

“Izzy, this kid is gonna hang out until we leave.”  

   
 

“Okay!” She called from the back and I walked to the front to lock the door.  

   
 

“Are you gonna tell me your name, finally?” He signed it quickly and I groaned. “You're too fast! I don't even know what letters you are making. I know there's a fucking **_r_** in there, but-” He cut me off with a giggle. His laugh was beautiful. I truly hadn't expected it. The one word he'd tried to say last night was beyond butchered, but this...this was pure.” He smiled at me and motioned for me to 'shoo' as he took his seat again. We closed up quickly and Izzy waved to us, before we went our separate ways.  

   
 

“So...” I watched our feet as we walked. “How's your arm.” He looked at his right arm, as if he could see his injury through his hoodie and frowned. “Just keep it bandaged and taken care of and it will heal up soon enough.” He nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way to my apartment. This kid was really something. Going through so much trouble to make sure a stranger made it home safe. I wanted to ask him out, but I had no clue if he even felt the same way. He was gorgeous and I wanted him to myself, but it was hard to tell. Especially when I didn't even know his name.  

   
 

“Thanks again, Bright Eyes.” He waved at me again and I made my way up the stairs. What an odd guy. Beautiful, but odd. I scrolled through my phone again once I was inside. An **_E_**! It started with an **_E_**! I finally sat down and watched a couple of youtube videos, going through and trying to make the alphabet on my own. I tried it five or six times, before I gave up and went to bed. I was beyond exhausted.  

 

The next day 

   
 

“I'm telling you, those pillars are going to be on the test! Armin said so!” Two-toned argued with **_E_** over test questions. It'd been going on since they'd got here two hours again. Horse face's voice was starting to get on my nerves. I was lucky I was off in a few minutes. Originally I was supposed to have the night off to get ready for a big dance, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Erwin had still given me the night off, though.  

   
 

I hung my apron up in the back and frowned as I looked out the window. It was earlier than I usually got off, but the sun had already set. I sighed and pulled on my jacket, before heading towards the door. **_E_** 's eyes caught my own and he looked me up and down, noticing I was about to leave. He scrambled to grab his notepad, knocking his pen off the table in the process. He reach for it and scratched something out, before shoving it into my hands. 

   
 

“ _Are you leaving?”_ I reach it back to him with a nod.  

   
 

“I'm off early tonight.” He frantically wrote in his notepad and reach it back to me.  

   
 

“ _Give me a minute to pack up. I'll walk you.”_ I shook my head and urged him to sit back down. 

   
 

“Really, it's okay. You've done enough, kid. Besides, you need to study for your exam, right?” He gave me a look and proceeded to flip off his art history book. “Well then...” He started shoving things in his back, whilst signing to two-toned. He waved to the taller boy and snatched his notepad from the table, before following me out.  

   
 

“You really don't have to do this.” He shook his head in disagreement once again and fell into stride beside me. I sighed in defeat and fell into silence, thinking about Bright Eyes as we walked. Did he really have nothing better to do? Obviously that wasn't the case. As I looked over at him, I could see the dusting of pink on his cheeks as he fidgeted with his bracelet. Cute.  

   
 

“Well then, Bright Eyes. If you insist on walking me home everyday, how about you let me take you out on a date one day? If you aren't interested, that's completely cool-” He turned to me with a shocked expression on his face. He looked like he was thinking about something, considering it really hard. He leaned against the brick wall behind us and wrote something down, before turning it towards me.  

   
 

_“Only if you learn my name first._ ” I raised my eyebrow as I watched the pink deepen on his cheeks. I couldn't help but snicker as I started walking again.  

   
 

“I think I can live with that condition.” We made it to my steps in no time and he stood there at the bottom, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. “Try me one more time. Just a little slower, I'm a beginner, brat.” He signed out his name again and I thought about his movements, considering each letter. **_E-R-E-N_**. 

   
 

“Eren? Is that it?” He beamed at me and nodded. I grinned at him, feeling more than a little stupid for feeling so accomplished over such a tiny thing. “Well, Eren...” I smirked at him as I leaned against the railing of my steps. “Want to come up for some tea? I don't have the equipment to make a vanilla latte, but I do have coffee, too.” His took on an even deeper shade of pink and he took a step back. He scribbled out something in his book, before ripping out the page and shoving it into my hands. As soon as I looked down, I heard footsteps and watched those perfect chocolate curls disappear as he ran down the street. I read the note he'd left with me and couldn't help but smile.  

   
 

“ _Coffee after dinner on S_ _aturday_ _night?_ ” He'd scribbled down his phone number and I stuffed the paper into my pocket. I made sure I was inside, before I locked my door and entered the number into my phone. What a sweet kid


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? :D

Eren's POV 

   
 

I arrived home fairly late, sighing in relief as I walked into an empty house. Dad was out somewhere. Maybe the bar down the street? Who knows. I walked to the laundry room, pulling off my damp clothes and tossing them into a full laundry basket with a sigh. I threw on a pair of clean pajama pants and opened the washer to start a load of laundry, only to find it full. I opened the dryer to discover that it housed wet clothes as well. I started the dryer with a frown. Mom was too busy to be doing house work. She should just leave it to me, but she helps all she can the short time she's home. I trekked into the kitchen, scrounging through the cabinets for something decent to make for dinner.  

   
 

The cupboards were looking scarce. I decided on chicken ramen tonight and started the water boiling. I began humming, a small little gift that I was able to maintain after-  

   
 

I shook the thought from my head, watching little bubbles float to the surface of the water. I heard the front door open and a chill ran through me. After glancing at the clock on the wall, I turned my attention to the front hallway. It could either be Mom, home from a long day shift, or Dad, home from the bar. Heavy footsteps alerted me ahead of time.  

   
 

“Eren!” I walked towards the hallway to see Dad leaning against the wall, a single finger pointing to my muddy shoes.  

   
 

“ _Sorry!”_ I quickly scooped my shoes up and walked them to the laundry room, setting them on towel to dry. I ran back to the kitchen, just in time to stop my water from boiling over. I added my noodles and set the flavor packet aside.  

   
 

I watched as Dad continued down the hall. Maybe he would head to bed early. I could only hope. I stared at my noodles as they floated in the water.  

   
 

“EREN! Get your ass in here!” I ran towards Dad's voice, standing beside the dryer with a scowl. “Are we living like pigs now? First the muddy shoes and now you just leave your wet clothes to sit.” I lifted my hands to explain, but Dad shoved me against the dryer. I whimpered, one of the few verbal sounds I could decently make. “Wash them. NOW!” I pointed to the dryer and he glared at me. Obviously he could hear it was going. I reach down into the washer to pull out the wet clothes. I could just fill a basket and load everything into the dryer once that load was done. Before I had the chance to pull the first article of clothing out, I felt an unbelievable pain shoot through my left hand. Dad had slammed the lid down on my hand, a sickening crack echoing through the room. I screamed. Something that came out as a strangled cry. My throat ached from the strain and I fell to my knees. “You shitty little-” His boot collided with my side and I gasped as the air left my lungs. I held my side as I leaned against the cold metal of the washer. Tears were running down my cheeks. I tried, tried to open my mouth to speak.  

   
 

“S-Soor-So-” I couldn't get the words out, only my useless attempt at speech. I coughed, struggling to stand up. 

   
 

“Don't even try. You sound like a parrot with strep throat.” I felt my lip quiver and I leaned on the washer for support. “Get this mess cleaned up. NOW.” I started working on the laundry again, tears continuing down my cheeks as I pulled each piece out with my right hand, the one that had been burned. It hurt, but not as bad as my left. Fuck. At some point, Dad was satisfied with my punishment and hobbled off to his bedroom. I finished what I could of the laundry and walked upstairs to my room. I pulled the small jar out from beneath my bed. It wasn't much, but it was all the savings I could manage. Nearly $500. But that wasn't close enough to what I needed for a security deposit on my own place. There was no way I'd burden Mom with that either. I started to silently weep, arm held to my ribs as my body shook with every new wave of tears. I had to be strong. Had to hold out a little longer. I ran the symptoms of my injury through my head and cursed at the thought of broken bones. I desperately needed to go to the ER, but what would Dad do if he found out.  

   
 

Jean. His mom was a nurse. Maybe she could help? But then they would wonder what happened. I attempted to wipe at my tears and I threw a change of clothes into my messenger bag, along with it's regular contents and headed down the steps quietly, silently slipping out the back door. If I could get there and back before daylight, Dad would have no idea. It was a solid plan. I pulled my phone from my pocket, tears continuing to drip down my cheeks as a wave of pain ached through my burned hand. I tapped Jean's number with a shaky finger and hit call.  

   
 

“Eren?”  

   
 

“Mhmm.” I was already headed to his house. It was halfway across town, but I didn't have a choice. Unless... 

   
 

“What's wrong? Can't text?” 

   
 

“N-Nnnn.”  

   
 

“Okay, okay.” I sniffled, embarrassed to show any emotion in my voice. I tried my best at forming words, desperate to get my message across.”  

   
 

“G-G-” I leaned back against the wall with a ache. “Eh. Eh.” I was screeching, my voice sharp in my own ears. “Teh. Teh.” I was trying to sound out the words. Every syllable mushing together.  

   
 

“Get?” Jean asked across the line.  

   
 

“MHMMM!!!!” I hummed into the line and wiped at my face again. I was soaked, my only hoodie soaking wet and left to wash in the laundry room. The rain was pouring, making the conversation even more difficult.  

   
 

“We need to get you?” 

   
 

“Mhmm!” I stood underneath an awning, attempting to stay out of the rain.  

   
 

“Where are you? Your house?” 

   
 

“N-N-NNN.” Jean fell silent and I rubbed at my red eyes, frustration starting to flood through me. Then a thought popped into my head. “K-Kah.” I hadn't spoken this much in ages. My throat was becoming raw from the overuse. “F-F-Feh.”  

   
“Coffee? The coffee shop?”  

   
 

“Mhmm!”  

   
 

“Alright, just stay put. We will be there as soon as we can, okay?”  

   
 

“Mhmm!” The line went quiet and I walked a little further to the steps of the coffee shop. I sat down at a table on the covered patio. I looked towards Levi's house. I thought about his stunning eyes, that shiny dark hair. I couldn't help as a wave of warmth shot to my chest. Levi was special. I could tell that. Nearly everyone that met me, especially the ones that had heard my voice looked at me like I was a freak. I could tell Levi sincerely liked me. There weren't many guys like him left in the world. I looked down at my hand, quickly turning every shade of blue and purple you could imagine and my stomach sank. How would I even be able to hold a fork with my hands in this shape? I frowned, a fresh set of tears welling up. Dad had taken so much from me already, why this? Levi wouldn't stay on the market for long. No chance. He was stunningly beautiful, and there was no way he'd wait around for someone like me.  

   
 

The sound of car tires against the wet pavement woke me from my thoughts. I stood up and walked to the curb. Jean jumped out, a worried look on his face. His eyebrows raised as he saw me, both hands cradled to my stomach, though the right hand was still wrapped, though the bandages were soaked now.  

   
 

“Eren?! What happened?!” I shook my head, unable to sign and motioned towards his Mom who was in the driver's seat. “Yeah, yeah. Let's go!” He opened the door to the backseat and I climbed in, the warmth of the dry car radiating around me. Jean turned to face me as his Mom sped back towards their home. “Did someone do this to you, Eren?” I froze for a moment, before shaking my head, denying the whole thing. Jean sighed and turned to his Mom, before starting up a quiet conversation about their course of action. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night? YUS.

Levi's POV 

   
 

There'd been no sign of Eren all day. It was pretty slow for a Satuday, so I had plenty of time to stare out the front door of the coffee shop and wait for him. I looked at the unanswered text on my phone, frowning, before I stuffed it back into my apron pocket.  

   
“Getting cold feet now?” I sighed after I mumbled it under my breath. It was 7:30. My shift was finally over. I drug my feet as I hung up my apron and made my way outside, hoping that he would somehow show up at the last minute. “Fuck this. I should've known.” I shook my head and made my way to Utopia, hoping for once that it was actually dead on a Saturday. I was still in no shape to dance. I waded through puddles, finally arriving at the front door. My hand quivered as I reach for the handle to the employee entrance. The face of the stranger front that night flashing through my head. I shook it off and made my way inside, sitting down at the bar.  

   
 

“Levi!” Hanji was sitting on the bar, swinging her legs back and forth. Her outfit was the brightest thing in the whole club. All red, from her sequin top to her fishnet stockings. I covered my eyes, seeing WAY more than I'd expected.  

   
 

“Fuck four-eyes. Going commando?” 

   
 

“I lost my panties during my show! It happens!” I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bar. 

   
 

“Who were you dancing for? The dust-bunnies?” I motioned to Mike, the unusually tall bartender and he made his way over.  

   
 

“What cha drinking, short stuff?” Hanji asked excitedly. 

   
 

“Anything, as long as it's strong and there's not a fucking worm in the bottom of the bottle.” Mike snickered and poured me a shot of whiskey, sniffing it before he sat it down in front of me. My fingers played at the edges of the shot glass.  

   
 

“So what's the occasion?” Hanji asked as I stared at the brown liquid, trying to prepare for the burn.  

   
 

“Stood up on a date. Again.” I shrugged and went to pick up my glass, until my ringtone made me set it back down. I pulled my phone from my pocket and raised my eyebrow curiously.  

   
 

The caller ID said **Bright Eyes**. Obviously he wouldn't be able to speak. What was he thinking. I frowned and answered anyway.  

   
 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! I waited all day for you to text back, Eren and not a single-” 

   
 

“Hey, hey! Calm down!” I froze as a familiar voice echoed through the line. “This is Eren's friend Jean.” One thought ran through my head and my stomach dropped. Eren was hurt. Or sick. Or both. I felt my fingers tremble. 

   
 

“Where is he? Is he alright?!” I asked urgently and the line fell silent for a moment.  

   
 

“Not exactly. He's at Sacred Rose Hospital.” I bolted up from my stool, accidentally knocking the shot glass to the concrete floor, successfully smashing it into pieces. 

   
 

“Levi?!” Hanji looked at me with alarm in her eyes.  

   
 

“W-What room?! Can I see him? Is he alright?!”  

   
 

“Slow down, man. I'll explain when you get here. Room 211.” I hung up without another word and grabbed my coat, shoving my arms through the sleeves. 

   
 

“Levi! What's wrong?”  

   
 

“H-Hospital! Please drive me!” Mike raised an eyebrow and Hanji jumped off the bar.  

   
 

“Can you hold down the fort, Mike?” Mike looked around the empty club with a eyeroll.  

   
 

“Of course. Not like we're having a rush.” We raced to Hanji's car and she sped across town. We rushed to Eren's room, Hanji's stilletos tapping against the tile floor as we ran. The door to room 211 was open when we finally found it. I entered timidly with a knock. Two-toned- Jean- ushered for me to come inside.  

   
 

Eren was trying to sit it, struggling against the nurse.  

“Sweetheart, you need to stay still. We've got you on some strong pain meds.” I heard a groan and he covered his face. His hand was still bandaged, though his left hand was sealed in a cast now.  

   
 

“What happened?” I looked back and forth from Eren to Jean and I saw Eren's lip quiver.  

   
 

“C-C-C-” he groaned in frustration.  

   
 

“I brought coffee! Oh my-” An older lady walked into the room, carrying a tray with four coffees. She eyed Hanji's outfit and covered her mouth.  

   
 

“Sorry!” Hanji gave her a pat on the back. “No time for a wardrobe change! You know how it goes!” She walked passed Hanji and sat the coffee down, before walking to Eren's side.  

   
 

“Mom, he keeps trying to get up.” Jean said with a frown.  

   
 

“I can handle it. I know you've got other patients.” The nurse left and Jean's mom nudged Eren back down. Eren sighed again and looked at me. His eyes were red. He looked absolutely exhausted.  

   
 

“L-L-” He finally grabbed the notebook and pen he'd been reaching for and attempted to scribble with his burnt hand.  

   
 

“Eren! You need to rest it?” He shook his head chaotically and threw the notepad in my direction.  

   
 

“L-L-Lee. Lee.” He sounded desperate. Trying his best to say my name. I grabbed the notepad off the end of the bed and attempted to decipher his scribbles.  

   
 

**_Sorry. Please don't be mad. Forgive me._** I froze, the notepad trembling in my hands.  

   
 

“Can...Can we have a moment alone? Please?” I looked around the room, fiddling with the paper as I asked. “I won't let him move around. I promise.” After some convincing, they left us alone and I sat down on the edge of the bed.  

   
 

“Eren...” He was worrying at his lip, tears welling up. “I'm not mad, not even slightly upset at you. I'm sorry I over-reacted. I bet you could hear me on the phone, huh?” He nodded, a single tear dripping down his cheek. A gave him a smile and reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand. I wiped his tear away and swallowed hard.  

   
 

“I just...I was happy that you asked me out. It's been a long time since someone has been interested in...” I thought about my words. I didn't want to scare Eren off. “In something more than a fling.” He gave me a small smile and a nod. “So I was really let down when I didn't see you today. But I understand now. It was beyond your control.” He looked down and I noticed his toes wiggling beneath the blanket. He was nervous. I could feel the anxiety radiating off of him.  

   
 

“What happened?” He looked away, fingers not even attempting to reach for the pen. I studied him for a moment and set my hand on his thigh. His face flushed, immediately blushing bright red. “Does this have anything to do with your fall on the stove?” His eyes went wide and he paused for a moment, before reluctantly nodding.  

   
 

“Do you need help?” I asked it calmly, not wanting to scare him. He shook his head no and I sighed. “Please. Just tell me if you ever do. Alright? If this turns into...something more than a date-” I said with a smile. “I don't want any secrets between us. Alright?” 

   
 

“I'm a ugh-exotic dancer. Though I've been taking a break recently. I just came from the club. That's why Hanji was wearing that.” His face deepened to a shade of maroon and I couldn't help but smile at his innocence. “Maybe one day I can dance for you?” I said playfully. He swallowed hard, and I held up a finger. “But only if you tell me the truth.” He timidly reach for the notebook, fresh tears starting to run down his cheeks as he scribbled a few words. He handed it back to me and I read it with a frown.  

   
 

**Dad. Please don't tell. Not yet.**  

   
 

I worried at my own lip for a moment and agreed. I wouldn't let it stay a secret forever, but Eren had his reasons. I had to trust him. I ripped the page out of the notebook and ripped it up, before chucking the tiny pieces into the trashcan.  

   
 

“Listen to me. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I really do care about you, Bright Eyes.” He nodded and I timidly reach forward, looking for permission in his eyes, which he granted with a nod. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled back with a smile. “So when do you get out of here?”  

   
 

“T-T-To-oo-”  

   
 

“Tomorrow?”  

   
 

“Mhmm.”  

   
 

“Do you have someplace to go? Somewhere you'll be safe?” His eyes darted away and I placed my fingers on his cheek gently, before turning his face back towards me. “Eren.” He swallowed hard and reach for the notepad again. Fingers shaking as he wrote down the words he desperately wanted to say. He was shortening sentences, trying to limit the pain in his hand.  

   
 

**Dad. Mad. Missing. Day. Mom work. Plan?**  

   
 

“I'll try and think of something. I'm pretty good at coming up with plans.” I said with a wink “What about Jean's mom?” 

   
 

**Work. Jean. College.**  

 

"So they are both busy then?" 

   
 

“Mhmm.” He took the notebook again.  

   
 

**Mom. Over-protective. Worry.** **Doesn't know about Dad.**  

   
 

He underlined it and I nodded.  

   
 

“What if Jean's mom called her? Said you were staying there to...ugh cram for an art history exam for a few days? But you stay with me. I'll care for you. I've got a few vacation days I can use up.”  

   
 

He thought for a moment and scribbled two words down and that me smile.  

   
 

**Would you?**  

   
 

“Sure thing. It's settled then. As long as she can drop you off at my place tomorrow.” He nodded and leaned forward a bit. I tried to ease his back down, but he shook his head, reaching his arm out towards me. He pulled me into a gentle hug and I did everything I could to embrace him softly. I didn't want to bump anything or cause him any more pain then he had to endure. “I'll see you tomorrow, then?” He nodded with a smile and settled back into bed. “Get some rest Bright Eyes. Goodnight.” I waved to him and walked out the door. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi's POV

 

My place wasn't anything too fancy. It was basic, filled with only the things I needed and quite old, but I was lucky to make rent every month. Now wouldn't be the best time to update my living situation. Jean's mom had just dropped Eren off at my apartment and I looped my arm around his waist gently. He was still woozy from all the meds and the last thing we needed was for him to fall down my steps. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of those steps. Of that night. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to move one day.

 

We slowly made our way up the steps and onto the landing. I opened the door for Eren and led him inside. He tripped over the threshold and I caught him, successfully pulling at my own stitches.

 

“Fuck.” I said it under my breath, but he still caught on. He whimpered and gave me an apologetic look. “No big deal. Let's get you to the couch.” He nodded and I sat him down. I'd readied the apartment last night after Hanji dropped me off, making sure he had a pillow and a blanket so he was comfy enough on the couch.

 

I knelt down and slipped his shoes off, since he was unable to do so himself. A blush ran to my cheeks at the thought of everything I was going to have to help him with. Dressing was going to be a bitch.

 

“T-Th-nn.” He frowned at his own voice and sighed in frustration.

 

“Eren.” I sat down next to him and put a gentle hand on his back. “Don't get frustrated. I'll learn to sign soon enough. I've been working on it every night after work.” He gave me a small smile and made a motion for a pen. His hand didn't seem as sore today, so writing was a bit easier.

 

_**It's sounds awful. My voice is really harsh. I wish I could speak normally to you.** _

 

I shook my head as I read it.

 

“It's a part of you Eren. I don't think it's harsh.” He rolled his eyes and scribbled on the page.

 

_**Bullshit.** _

 

I smirked playfully at his reply.

 

“You little brat.” He gave me a small smile and I rubbed his back gently. “I'm telling the truth though. It's a little raspy, but you do your best. I like that about you.” His face turned bright red in an instant and I smiled.

 

“L-L-L...” He frowned and tried again. Softer this time. “L-Lee.” It made my heart throb. He was trying so hard to say my name, but what little voice he had could only cooperate so much.

 

“Stop right there.” I smirked and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his own gently. They were warm and soft. Everything I'd expected. It was just a simple kiss and I longed to taste him, feel him, but I didn't want to rush things. He was muttering as we pulled apart, something close to a stutter. Maroon dusting his cheecks. “Lee is just fine with me, Bright Eyes.” He worried at his lip for a moment, before nodding. I gave him a smile, before brushing my fingers through his hair, swiping his bangs out of his face. I stood up and stretched a bit.

 

“Hungry?” He glanced down at his hands and frowned, but proceeded to nod. “Let me look in the fridge and see what I have. I need to get groceries, so it probably won't be anything fancy.” I searched the fridge and found three eggs, have a pack of kraft singles and a carton of milk that I was sure had expired last week. With a sigh, I dug through the cabinets and studied the canned goods. I peaked around the corner and found Eren attempting to scratch under his cast.

 

“Here.” I grabbed a pencil from the kitchen table and handed it to him. He fiddled with it, until he successfully dropped it onto the floor with a groan. “I'll do it.” I grabbed the pencil and carefully slipped it under the plaster, scratching the spot he was trying to get to. I was careful not to hurt him. “I get it?” He nodded and gave me a smile and I dropped the pencil onto the coffee table. “How about soup? Maybe with a grilled cheese?” He nodded and leaned back against the couch. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on for him. I didn't have many channels, just whatever came with the antenna, but it was something to drown the silence of my usual empty apartment. “Sorry there aren't many options.” I left it on some crime show and made my way into the kitchen. I had the soup and sandwiches made soon enough. I sat both plates on the coffee table and moved Eren's to my lap, carefully balancing the bowl on the plate beneath.

 

“I know it's a pain without your hands.” He gave me a sad nod and I scooped up some soup in the spoon and blew on it to cool it before shoving it towards his mouth. It went quickly enough and I was sure to give him his pain medication while he had food in his stomach. I couldn't have him puking all over the apartment.

 

I ate my own soup and watched as Eren began to doze off. I finished up and cleared both sets of dishes, returning to find him jerking awake at the sound of my footsteps.

 

“Here. Rest a bit.” I moved the pillow to the arm of the couch and nudged him down. “The medicine will make you drowsy for a while. I'll watch over you.” I gave him a sincere smile and pulled the blanket up over him. The couch was a bit narrow, but it would do for now.

 

“Lee.” I looked down and he smiled sleepily at me. “Th-n.”

 

“Don't mention it, Bright Eyes. Get some rest.” He was back asleep in less than a minute and I grabbed a book off of my overflowing bookshelf, before plopping down in the old leather armchair. It was cracked and the leather was faded, but it was comfortable. That's all that mattered to me. I felt my own eyes getting heavy as I read, and I eventually dozed off.

 

 

 

My book falling to the floor was enough to wake me up and I stood up and glanced over at Eren. He was still sound asleep, breathing softly. I made my way to my bedroom. A quick shower wouldn't hurt. I didn't have time this morning. I was waiting half the day for Eren to be discharged from the hospital.

 

I started the shower and pulled off my shirt carefully, tossing it in the hamper. My stitches pulled and I cursed. I was beyond ready to have those things out, but I had another week to go. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and was greeted by a shadow standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I screamed and tripped backwards, falling against the edge of my bed. I had to run. Had to get away, had to- I felt the air leaving my lugs.

 

“L-Lee! S-S-” Eren held up his bandaged hand in apology as he walked forward, obviously concerned about me.

“No No.” I shook my head and stood up. “I'm just not used to having anyone here with me.” I should have probably turned on the bedroom light, but I was worried it would wake him. He stepped closer, the light shining from the bathroom lighting up his face. I saw the emotion flooding his features. Worry. He was staring at my stitches. At my fading bruises.

 

“Lee?” It was a sad whisper and I frowned and sat down on the edge of my bed.

 

“I...” I ran my fingers over the rough stitches and shivered. I didn't want Eren to see me like this. I was hoping we could take things slow. Maybe by the time things heated up, but scars would be fading, but you can't always predict how things will work out. “I was attacked. By a...frustrated customer. He wanted to pay me for sex, but I flat out refused. I'm not a whore.” I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my middle, trying to hide the evidence. “He obviously didn't want to hear what I had to say. He followed me home and attacked me. I did what I could to fight back, but he pulled a knife.” I shrugged and sighed. “Erwin- The manager at the coffee shop- ran him off.”

 

Eren stepped closer, his hand gently reaching out for my forearm. I knew it hurt for him to move it, but he was doing it regardless.

 

“Eren...” He gently caressed my arm, showing me compassion that I hadn't seen in a very long time. I reach up, running my thumb along his chin. “Rest your hand. It hurts.” He nodded sadly and pulled it back towards his torso. He bent over a bit and leaned forward, pressing his lips to my own again. Caring, sweet and tender. Just a short brush of his lips to my own, but I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have someone that was concerned about me for a change.

 

“Thanks, Bright Eyes.” He leaned back with a small smile and I was quickly realizing that emotions could be conveyed without uttering a single word. I was quickly falling for him and I wasn't sure that I wanted slow down. “Did you need something?” He nodded and I saw a blush form in his cheeks. He reach me a piece of paper with a single word written on it.

 

_**Bathroom.** _

 

I helped him without hesitation, leading him towards the bathroom and shutting the water off to the shower. I unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down a bit.

 

“Got it from here?” With a nod, I left the bathroom, waiting for him to return. I was more than ready for bed. My shower could wait until tomorrow. Today had been a long day. Eren tapped on the door with his foot when he was done and I opened it for him. “I'm gonna head to bed. But if you need anything, let me know.” He nodded and gave me a small smile, before walking back out to the living room. Hopefully tomorrow would be easier for the both of us.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Feedback is appreciated! Thanks

**Dad's going to be pissed.**

 

I read it with a frown and glanced at his hand. The bandages were off and though the skin was still discolored, there didn't seem to be much pain left. His broken hand remained in a cast, however.

 

**What do I say to him?**

 

I reach the notepad back to him with a grimace and leaned back in my chair.

 

“I dunno. Fuck you for hurting me, hope to never see you again?” I crossed my arms as I thought of the bastard. He didn't deserve a son like Eren. Bright Eyes looked at me as if to say 'yeah, right.'

 

“L-Lee.” He said in a scolding tone of voice.

 

“I can't help it, Bright Eyes. He's an asshole. Who would hurt their own son like that?” He shook his head and settled back in his own seat. “Would it help if I called your Mom?” He shook his head frantically and reach out for my phone.

 

“N-N-N-”

  
“Alright, alright.” I held up my hands in submission and tossed my phone on the coffee table to reassure him I would dial the number. “How about I go with you? I can help you explain.” He paused for a moment and eventually nodded. He was wearing another borrowed outfit of mine, so I packed up his clean clothes into his bag and he slung it over his shoulder after he slipped on his shoes.

 

I slipped on my sweater and waited to Eren to walk out the door first, then I locked it after us.

 

“Be careful on the steps.” My steps were more than a little slick in the morning, especially after a heavy fog. The rain had let up for the last couple of days and for that I was thankful. It would give the streets a chance to dry, along with everything else.

 

We carefully made out way down and started the short walk to Eren's house. He slowed for a moment, before changing sides. With red cheeks, he reach over and brushed my hand with his fingers. I couldn't help but smile as I wove our fingers together, being mindful to not hold on too tight. I didn't want to cause him any pain from his healing burn. He stepped a little closer and I felt my heart speed up. Something so significant from someone that I hadn't even known that well a few days ago. Suddenly, he tugged me into an alleyway with a playful smile. I froze for a moment, panic seeping out and I gripped his hand tightly, earning a wince. My fingers trembled a bit and he frowned.

 

“O-Oh.” His mouth formed a tiny circle as he realized, but it soon made it's way back into that soft, playful smile. He leaned up against the brick wall and pulled me into a hug. “Mhmm?” I nodded and let my head fall forward against his shoulder as red flushed my cheeks. It was embarrassing. I was a grown ass man, I should be flustered by an alleyway. But this was more than alright. I wasn't pinned against the wall or trapped. Eren held me in a loose hug, and my anxiety began to ease.

 

The last few days had been filled with awkward trips to the bathroom with ever avoiding eyes and help with everyday activities. When he wasn't struggling with eating, he was asleep from the pain medication. Needless to say, we'd only shared a couple of innocent pecks on the lips, though I longed to share more. When he tilted my chin up so I would look at him, I grinned. I felt like an idiot, smiling at him like a goofball. He leaned down, closing the distance between us slowly, allowing me more than enough time to back away if I'd wanted to. I inched forward, successfully pressing our lips together. I smelled the familiar mint from my toothpaste and darted my tongue out to brush over his lower lip, cheeks turning maroon from excitement and embarrassment.

 

His hand made it's way from it's location on the middle of my back to slowly weave into my hair as he deepened the kiss, the other carefully remaining behind me out of the way. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. He tasted just as I'd imagined, sweet, unique. A taste that could only be Eren. Our tongues brushed together, carefully exploring each other's, but still remaining gentle. I lapped at his lower lip again, before pressing my own to his once more, ending the kiss with a smile.

 

“W-Wo-o-” He frowned and shook his head in frustration. I leaned up again and pressed our lips together once more to ease his frustration. I knew he had more than a little difficulty with words and I could only imagine how hard it is for him to not be able to verbally express his emotions.

 

“Wow.” I said it softly, my warm breath ghosting over his own lips. He smiled and nodded.

 

“Mhmm.” I pulled back a little as he dug around in his pocket for his notepad.

 

**Thank you for these last few days. I'm really grateful.**

 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

 

“You really don't have to thank me, Bright Eyes.” Anyone would do that for their...I froze for a moment. What was Eren to me? He wasn't officially my boyfriend, but we'd just shared a kiss that made it seem that way. I felt my heart ache at the thought and my eyes fell to the dirty ground beneath our shoes. Glass shards and pebbles littered the alleyway, forgotten for years, never to be cleaned up. Eren's fingers brushed against my cheek and I looked up in to those questioning eyes. He was concerned by my sudden mood change. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. I would never pressure him into anything. Especially with everything he was dealing with at home.

 

He scribbled in his notebook again and reach it to me.

 

**Still on for dinner sometime?** I grinned at his note and nodded.

 

“Absolutely. I'll let you know my schedule soon.” He smiled and pulled me into another hug, before pulling back again, he fished around in his back pocket once more. He pulled a lined piece of paper, folded neatly into a square and handed it to me. He must have written it at my apartment. I raised my eyebrow in question and his cheeks began to flush again. I opened the neatly folded letter and smiled at the words he'd carefully written.

 

**Levi,**

**I wish I could express how thankful I am in words, but this will have to do. Thank you. Thank you for looking after me. For giving me a chance, even though I'm different.**

 

I looked up from the note to glance at Eren and he gestured for me to keep reading.

 

**I'm terrified to risk the bond we've made so far, but my heart truly desires more. I know you've been in a situation recently that has caused some fear, but I reassure you, I won't hurt you. I won't push you into something you don't want to do and you have every right to refuse if you don't want to take this relationship any further. I want nothing more than to have you as my boyfriend, but I'll wait as long as you need me too. No pressure.**

**Eren.**

 

 

I smiled and carefully folded the note back up, before sliding it into my own pocket.

 

“So, our first dinner as a couple then?” He beamed at me and carefully wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me close. He smelled familiar, warm. I turned my head a bit, resting my cheek against his shoulder. He leaned his chin down to rest on top of my head and I couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd height difference between us. I suppose he likes me regardless of my height, however.

 

I longed to stay like this, wrapped in gentle arms as I listened to a quickened heartbeat, but the task ahead of us was still looming. I'd be lying if I said I didn't fear his father. Someone that was capable of hurting their own child was capable of anything. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the conversation with his father, when Eren moved a bit, taking my hand in his and walking towards the end of the alley, back onto the sidewalk.

  
“Guess we should stop putting it off, huh?” Eren nodded with a frown, but kept our hands locked together, swinging them back and forth happily as we walked. Before we turned the corner, he let his own hand drop from mine with another frown. He didn't need to explain. I knew exactly what that face meant. I leaned in for a moment, whispering in his ear softly.

 

“It'll be our secret then. From him at least. No worries, Bright Eyes.” He smiled as I pulled back and we put some distance between us, before making our way to his house. He turned the doorknob to a normal looking house, aside from a mailbox that was full and a few days worth of newspapers on the porch. I followed him inside and nearly tripped over an empty can in the hallway. He shot me a look of apology and I shook my head to let him know it wasn't a big deal.

 

“EREN!” He flinched at the voice and froze for a moment. We were met in the kitchen by an older man, around Eren's height, but with longer hair and glasses. “Who are you?” He scowled at me, but I stood my ground.

 

“A friend of Eren's.” The man rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. The sink was full of dishes and the trash looked like it'd been spilling over for a day or two without a single care.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Eren attempted to sign with one hand, but it only caused his father to notice his injury. “A cast?! And how much is that going to cost me?! You think we have money to spare right now?” I struggled to keep my mouth shut, but I managed. Judging by the empty liquor bottles and beer cans littering the floor, they seemed to have plenty to spare. Eren started signing again and I kept silent. I had no idea what he was saying.

 

_**Dad. I'm sorry, but I had to go. There's a broken bone in my hand. The last few days, I've been studying with Jean and Levi. I have a big exam coming up.** _

 

“Well I hope you plan on getting a fucking job to pay off your medical bill.” Eren frowned and played timidly with the string on his hoodie. “I hope you're happy. Idiot.” He turned and walked away, kicking a few beer cans on his way out. Eren motioned towards the table and I sat down next to him. I frowned at the rotten bananas on the table, along with the half empty whiskey bottle that had spilled. He pushed the notepad towards me.

 

**Sorry about that. I know the house is a wreck too. Dad doesn't really do much.**

 

He motioned towards the spilled bottle and I set it upright. I took the pen from him and he gave me a surprised look. I'm sure there would be repercussions if his father heard me say these words, so I wrote them down instead.

 

**It's hard for me to just listen to him talk to you like that. I sincerely care about you, Bright Eyes.** I looked around quickly, before giving his thigh a pat under the table.

 

**I know, but I'm trying to keep things calm for now. Mom works her ass off and I'm sure Dad will be back to his normal self as soon as he is working again. I'm stuck here until I'm finished with college at least. I get a small disability check every month, but it's not enough to live on my own.**

 

“How much longer do you have?” He frowned and fiddled with the corner of his notebook, before holding up two fingers. “Two years?” He moved his hand a little, to convey that it could be more or less, but knowing college, it would probably be a little longer. It was damn near impossible to graduate in exactly four years, not that I knew much about it. I stood up and ripped the page out of the notebook, before shoving it into the trash. I pushed the trash down trying to fit what I could into the bag, before tying it up. He looked at me curiously, before walking over to me as I pulled the overfilled back out of the can. “Where does the trash go?” He led me through the laundry room and out the back door, where I tossed the bag in the big trashcan. We walked back into the overflowing laundry room and he shut the door behind us.

 

“Lee.” He said it softly, before putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

“It's no big deal. I'll help you clean up.” He gave me a small smile and looked at the washer with a frown. It probably hadn't been opened since he hurt his hand. I opened the lid up to confirm my suspicion. I poured another cap full of detergent in and set it for another cycle. While the washer was filling up, we walked back into the kitchen. Eren pulled a new trash bag out from a drawer and I dropped it down into the can. He started tossing in bottles and cans, while I started on the dishes. He wouldn't be able to do much with his hand in a cast, but I would help all I could. I scrubbed the three day old crud off the plates, while Eren picked up the trash around the house, tossing the bananas into the bin along with the last of the cans. I began sweeping the kitchen and Eren walked off to switch the laundry over. I heard the dryer start up, along with a new cycle of the washer. By the time he came back, I was done sweeping.

 

I grabbed the mop and bucket from the closet and filled it up, while Eren wiped the counters down. I began mopping the floors and once I was satisfied with them, we moved to the living room. I picked up the stack of forgotten newspapers and tossed them in the trash, before vacuuming the floor. Eren cleaned up around his Dad's recliner, stacking books and papers neatly. At least he was in his bedroom not bothering us. I put away the vacuum and Eren motioned for me to follow him upstairs. We passed a bathroom that was pretty clean and another room that was empty aside from a desk with a computer and a guest bed. At the end of the hallway, was Eren's room. He invited me in and shut the door behind us, locking it just in case. He gently backed me against the wall, resting his healed hand on my cheek. I felt my heart speed up, but it wasn't from the feeling of being trapped. I was safe with Eren. I would just have to move a little and I know he would let me go without hesitation. I stayed put, however, letting out a breath, as he captured my lips, exploring a bit more than earlier. He lapped at my lips, tongue moving hungrily against mine and I took a page from his book, wrapping one arm around his waist and threading the other through his chocolate curls. Time slowed down for a moment and everything disappeared. There was only us. No abuse, no fear, no long shifts at the coffee shop or boring college classes.

 

We were breathless and red faced as we pulled apart, eyes connecting with embarrassed smiles. Eren's eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them, lighting up with happiness.

 

“That's a good look on you, Bright Eyes.” He chuckled a little and put some space in between us. I looked around his room and smiled. Eren was a bigger nerd than I thought, but it didn't effect how I felt about him. There were framed posters all over his room. “Van Gogh's Starry Night, Klimt's the Kiss, and various other prints of famous paintings covered the walls, along with a few of his own drawings, though they weren't framed, but just pinned to the wall with thumbtacks. Canvases, both painted and blank were stacked in the corner and next to his desk sat an easel, though there was nothing on it. His desk was a mess, but I shrugged it off. I wasn't about to touch his art supplies. He snatched a notebook and a pen off of his desk, before sitting down on the edge of the neatly made bed. I sat down next to him with a smile and watched him write.

 

**I know my desk is a mess, but I cant seem to keep it any other way.** He drew a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out at the end and I chuckled.  **Thanks again for all of your help.**

 

“No problem. I'll come over again when you need a hand. I know dishes will be rough for a while.” He nodded and I gave his thigh a pat. “Eren.” He looked at me curiously. I rarely called him by his name. I favored the nickname I gave him, really. “If you need anything at all, let me know. I'll help as soon as I can, alright.” He nodded and I reach over and ruffled his hair playfully.

 

“EREN!” I frowned at his Dad's voice echoing through the floor and we made our way downstairs. His Dad looked at us curiously, but Eren signed something to him, so he brushed it off. “Dinner.” I looked around the kitchen and nearly sighed. He wasn't calling Eren to eat dinner, but to make it. Of course. Judging by the empty pizza boxes we had cleaned up, he hadn't cooked at all the last few days. “You're Mom went to the store. We actually have food.” He wandered off into the living room and I leaned against the counter as Eren looked through the fridge.

 

“I guess I'm gonna head out. Hopefully I'll see you soon?” I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and ask, but I kept the space between us.

 

“Mhmm.” He pulled the phone out of his pocket and tapped on it, before sliding it it back. He would text me later. Simple enough.

 

“I'll let myself out. See you later Br-ugh- Eren.” I waved and he waved back, before I left. I was looking forward to our next meeting more than he knew.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

I sat down at the bar, my chin in my hand as I listened to Hanji's rant of the day. I swished the soda around in my glass, watching the bubbles fizzle around my straw.

 

“Can you believe it, Levi? What can I do?” The bank was finally sending her threatening letters, not that I was surprised.

 

“Maybe you can spruce the place up. Some new paint wouldn't hurt.” Mike agreed, and pulled out a notepad, before pushing it towards her.

 

“Let's brainstorm! When can you go back on, Levi?” I fell silent, watching the little bubbles pop at the surface of my drink.

 

“Hanji...” I ran my finger around the rim of my glass, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Come on, Levi! If you were to do a special event, I'm sure tons of people would come in!” I grimaced. Hanji knew what happened last time. I was getting irritated that she was pushing me like this.

 

“No. Not yet at least. As if people would come see Frakenstein dance. I still have stitches. Not like I can move around a pole right now anyway.” Hanji frowned and sighed dramatically. “Put Mike on.” I said with a smirk as I sipped my drink. “He's so tall, he wouldn't even need a pole.” Hanji began cackling wildly and Mike just rolled his eyes.

  
“I really do need some good ideas.” Hanji started doodling different kinds of shoes on her notepad and I sat my drink back down.

 

“Write down spring cleaning. I don't mind to clean this dump up as long as I have help.” She wrote it down and Mike leaned on the bar.

 

“How about some new drink specials? A new menu maybe?” She scribbled that down too and I leaned back on my stool a bit. I looked around the main room at the dark gray walls.

 

“I do think some new paint may help, something brighter.” I immediately thought about the color of Eren's eyes and I couldn't help but smile. “A mural maybe?”

 

“OOOOH! Excellent idea!”

 

“I may have an artist that will do it for you as well.” Hanji clapped her hands and sipped her wine.

 

“Go ahead and see if he has ideas! Bring him by to get a look at the place.” Hanji grinned and I nodded.

 

“As for a special event, what about something like those color runs, but with music.”

 

“That could be fun!” Hanji wrote it down and slid me the notepad to write down supplies. “Will you dance for it? In an all white outfit? You don't even have to strip all the way down!” Hanji grinned at me and I fiddled with my straw.

 

“Well....”

 

“PLEASE LEVI! More people will come if you are dancing! I'll pay you double!” I gave in, throwing up my hands in submission.

 

“Fine, but I won't be on stage all night, just enough for a song or two.”

 

“YES! I knew you would!” Hanji jumped out of her chair and I sighed. Hopefully for a big event like that, Hanji would at least ask Erwin to come by and watch the crowd at least. “Let's set it for two weeks from now! It'll give us time to advertise.”

 

“Fine, fine. I've got to split. We'll take details, later.” I slid my glass towards Mike and walked towards the door. My shift at the coffee shop was supposed to start soon, so I had to book it down the sidewalk. I was just in time for my shift by the time I arrived. I threw on my apron and scrubbed my hands clean, before I jumped into making drinks.

 

“Hey big bro! I need a large black tea.” I raised my eyebrow up and stopped for a minute.

 

“So you need hot water and a tea bag?”

 

“Pretty much!” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Tch.” I slid the drink across the counter and nearly jumped out of my skin as a clap of thunder shook the building.

 

“Awwn. More rain? I thought the weather was supposed to be nice today.” Izzy said with a pout. We watched over the next hour as people slowly left the shop, leaving it empty as we watched the rain flood the street. I leaned against the counter with a sigh.

 

“Maybe Erwin will call and tell us to close early.” I fell silent, watching the rain pour out of the gutters. A shadow caught my eye and I watched as watched the door swing open and a soaked Eren dashed inside.

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” I grabbed a handful of towels and rushed over to him. “What about your cast?” He held up his arm, cast successfully wrapped in a plastic bag to protect it. I threw a towel on his head and began drying his hair. He laughed quietly and I couldn't help but smile. He sat his bag down on the table and I dried off his other arm. He dug his notebook out and flipped to a clean page.

 

**Guess dinner in the park is out of the question?**

 

“Considering the park is probably washed away, yeah.” He laughed and sat down at his table. “I'm guessing your usual?”

 

“Mhmm.” With a nod, I walked off to start on his drink. I made it quickly enough, along with a cup of black coffee for myself.

 

“Want to sit for a bit, Izzy? It's empty, besides Eren.”

 

“You know his name? He's a cutie Levi!” I grinned and carefully carried our drinks over.

 

“Of course he's cute.” Eren's cheeks turned red and he hid behind his notepad. I sat down next to him and ruffled his damp hair. “He's ugh...” I glanced over at him, my own cheeks growing hot. “My boyfriend.” Izzy squealed and jumped up and down.

 

“SERIOUSLY?! You are so cute together!!!” Eren grinned and reach for his drink. I scooted it away and he frowned.

 

“I just made it. It's hot.” He huffed and me and smiled.

 

**Fine.**

 

He pulled out a sketchbook, along with some colored pencils.

 

“Homework?” He nodded and scribbled on his notepad.

 

**It's more quiet here. Easier to concentrate.**

 

I frowned and glanced at his drawing. It was only half complete, but it looked amazing so far.

 

“Rough day?” Eren glanced at Izzy and nodded, before picking up his notepad and writing a few things down.

 

“Izzy, will you bring me some sugar?” She sipped on her tea and smiled, running off to search for the sugar.

 

**Dad started early this morning. He was in a bad mood as soon as he woke up.**

 

I gave Eren a sad look, before glancing over him.

 

“Are you alright?” I whispered it and he frowned a little.

 

**Just a few bruises. Nothing major.**

 

“Here ya go!” Isabel sat the sugar in front of me and I spooned it into my coffee. I didn't usually like my coffee very sweet, but I needed an excuse to get Izzy to leave for a moment. Izzy began thumbing through her phone as she sipped her tea.

 

“Why don't we just go to my place once I'm off? We can have a make-shift picnic in the living room.”

 

“Mhmm.” Eren smiled and nodded, before diving back into his drawing. The phone began to rind and I jumped up to get it. It was Erwin asking about business. Izzy had text him earlier, letting him know business was dead. He told me to lock up and leave early.

 

“Izzy, go ahead and lock the door. Erwin wants us to close.”

 

“Sure thing bro!” Izzy locked the door and I began putting the chairs up on the tables. I wiped down the counters as Izzy swept and we switched places and I mopped. Eren stayed put, working on his drawing diligently. Eren began packing up his bag and we all left for the night, locking the door behind us. “See you later guys! Be safe!” Izzy waved and walked off towards her apartment in the opposite direction.

 

Eren walked close to my side, his good hand resting on my lower back. It made my heart flutter. Even though he was hurt, he was still being protecting.

 

“I should be the one looking out for you.” He simply gave me a smile and we walked the rest of the way to my apartment in silence. Our footsteps echoed off of the steps as we walked inside. I sat out a blanket on the floor and Eren sat out the food and drinks.

 

“Looks good.” I sat close to Eren and we nibbled on our sandwiches. “Tastes good too.” I smiled as we finished our dinner and our make shift picnic. Afterwards, we cleaned up and sat down on the couch, a little closer than usual.

 

“Eren...” I said his name seriously and he looked over at me, a small frown on his face. “Can I see where he hurt you?” I frowned as I said it and gave his thigh a reassuring pat. Eren worried at his lip for a moment, before pulling his shirt over his head. I was met with beautiful caramel skin and a blush that ran all the way down to his shoulders. He turned a bit, showing me the purple marks on his side. “Fuck, Bright Eyes...” I carefully ran my fingers over the bruises and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. “Want some ice?” He shook his head and reach for my hand, lacing our fingers together. He gave my hand a squeeze and held it for a moment in comfortable silence.

 

Then, suddenly, he reach for his notepad and scribbled down a note that made my heart flutter,

 

**Can I stay here tonight?**

 

“Of course. You're always welcome here, Eren.” He gave me a bright smile and I pressed my lips to his. Sweet and comforting. He picked up his phone and sent his mom a quick text about staying at a friends, before setting his phone back down on the table.

 

**She will tell Dad it's for school. He'll probably still be pissed about it. Oh well.**

 

Eren shrugged and I glanced at the clock on my phone. It was getting late. I had to be up at the ass crack of dawn for an opening shift tomorrow. I groaned and rubbed my face.

 

**Something wrong?** Eren frowned and rubbed my forearm gently. 

 

“I just have to be up early for work tomorrow.”

 

**What time?**

 

“Four in the fucking morning so I can be to work by five. I hate these open/close shifts.” Eren groaned and took a glance at the clock.

 

**You need to get some sleep. Go on.** He motioned towards the bedroom and I paused for a moment. 

 

“Bright Eyes...” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt for a moment, before meeting his eyes with mine. “You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to...I mean...” I felt my face heating up and I came to the conclusion that I was actually a high school-er. I shouldn't be embarrassed to ask my boyfriend to share my bed. 

 

He beamed at me, before standing up and taking my hand. I shut off the lights in the living room and double checked to make sure the door was locked, before we walked to the bedroom. 

“Your toothbrush from last time is still in the bathroom.” He smiled at me and I followed him into the bathroom. We stood side by side as we brushed our teeth together. I pulled off my jeans and tossed them into the hamper, then decided to leave my shirt on. My stitches would be in a couple of days and I was more than ready. Eren struggled with his own jeans and I walked over to help him. “Still having trouble?” He nodded as I undid the button and fly, before wiggling out of the tight denim. “It'll be easier once you have both hands back.” He tossed his jeans on top of the dresser, before stretching and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around for a moment, searching for a notebook. He decided on pulling up the notepad on his phone. 

 

**I've never slept with anyone before.** He typed it with a blush and I smiled. 

 

“It's been a while for me. It's mostly been Hanji actually. If she gets too wasted to drive home. He chuckled and tapped at his phone. 

 

**Levi, no rush on anything else. We can move slow. Ok?** I froze for a moment, realizing the sheer amount of affection those words held. The amount of care that he put into it. I actually had a keeper this time. Not someone that would push me past my limits quickly, then drop me weeks later after they've had their fill. Eren was willing to wait for me. Willing to wait until I was comfortable again. 

 

“Thanks, Bright Eyes.” I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his lightly, before capturing his lips with my own. Slow and sweet. Enjoying the taste, the feel, the pulse of my heart in my chest. He pulled away a little sooner than I'd expected, but he beamed at me, before leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead. I was blown away by the care he was showing me. He pointed to the pillow and I knew exactly what he meant. He was more than right. If we got started now, we wouldn't be able to separate our lips for most of the night. 

 

I turned down the covers for us both and slipped under the blankets, Eren carefully sliding in beside me. I set my alarm and turned off the lamp, before settling down. Eren snuggled closer and I could feel the pulse in his neck beating hard against my shoulder. It was nice having someone warm in my bed, someone I felt comfortable with. 

 

“You're already ten times better than Hanji. You haven't kicked me or taken all of the covers.” He snickered and snuggled a little closer, carefully placing his left hand on my chest. 

 

“O-O....K-Aa-” His voice came out raspy as it usually did, but their was an underlying tone. Sleep was slowly working it's way in and I couldn't help but smile. 

 

“It's fine. I'll try not to move too much.” I buried a kiss in his hair and his other hand came to a rest at my side. I pulled the covers up over us a bit more, being careful not to nudge his cast. “Sweet dreams, Eren.”

 

“Mhmm.” He nuzzled his head against my shoulder for a moment and after a few short minutes, quiet little snores were echoing through the room. I wasn't too far from sleep myself, and the soft snores coming from Eren soothed me into my own dreams. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make me smile! So how many of you are more than ready for season 2?!

I sipped my tea as I sat across from Hanji and Erwin. Hanji was scribbling down notes about her big event and rambling on and on about it while I just stared into my tea. Erwin had been generous and decided to take us out for lunch while Hanji went over her plans.

 

“So Levi...” I looked up at Erwin as he took a sip from his soda. “Izzy told me you're seeing someone.” I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks and I nodded.

 

“Yeah. The relationship is pretty new, but I really like him.” I smiled like an idiot and watched as Erwin did the same.

 

“She said it's the brunette that comes into the shop all the time to draw.” I smiled and picked at my fries.

 

“That's the one. His name is Eren.” Erwin nodded and Hanji leaned across the table.

 

“So has he told you yet?” She asked curiously. I raised my eyebrow and sipped at my tea.

 

“Told me what?” I said down my cup and munched on a fry.

 

“How he lost his voice.” My expression immediately went sour and so did my appetite.

 

“No and it's none of your business either, so don't go snooping.”

 

“Oh, come on Levi! Aren't you curious?!” I frowned and stirred at my tea.

 

“Of course I am, but I'm not going to push him to tell me, Hanji. He doesn't push me to do anything I don't want to, and I won't make him either. I really want this relationship to work out.” Hanji gave in and sighed, going back to her notes.

 

Of course I was curious. I wouldn't be human if I wasn't. I wanted to know, especially if there was something related that was some kind of trigger for Eren, but I would leave it up to him to tell me.

 

“I'm going to head out. Thanks for lunch, Erwin.” He waved at me and I picked up my bag, before I walked out. I was supposed to meet Eren later anyway, so I sent him a text.

 

**Me: I'm done with lunch. Still want to meet this evening?**

 

I walked a bit and felt my phone vibrate.

 

**Bright Eyes: I'm home if you want to stop by and hang out for a bit. In the middle of a project. Dad isn't home. :)**

 

I turned down the side street and made my way to Eren's. It was a short walk, only five minutes and I was on his doorstep. He was at the door before I could even walk with a smile on his face. He was covered in paint, bright colors splotched all over the old t-shirt he was wearing. My breath caught at his outfit. He looked adorable. His oversized t-shirt covered in paint and his shorter than I expected shorts. He had toned legs, and I was thankful that I got to see even more of that caramel skin. I shut the door behind me and followed him inside.

 

“You look cute today, Bright Eyes.” He chuckled as we made our way up the stairs. I followed him to his bedroom and he shut the door and locked it. I sat my bag down in the corner and stretched a bit, before Eren wrapped his arm around me waist and pulled me close.

 

“H-H-e-y.” He stuttered a bit, but whispered it in my ear. I felt his cheek heating up against mine and I grinned. He was getting more comfortable with me and I loved it. I didn't mind his voice one bit. It was actually pretty soft and smooth when he whispered.

 

“Hey.” I reach up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “God, you're incredible.” I whispered it against his lips and I felt his lip quiver for a moment, before he nudged me up against the wall. I took a deep breath and thought calmly. Eren wouldn't hurt me. I'm not trapped. I'm safe.

 

Eren leaned down, closing the height difference between us and pressing his lips to mine. I opened my mouth, letting him in effortlessly and before I knew it, his hand was moving from around my waist to thread into my hair. Some kind of techno music was pumping through his room and we kissed to the beat. My breaths were speeding up, heart pounding in my chest. Our tongues were dancing, fighting playfully for dominance and I eventually gave in, letting Eren carry me away to a place that only he could. We were pressed up against the wall for a while, lips traveling to necks and hands roaming. His hand was currently up the back of my shirt and I wanted him to explore more. My face deepened to a shade of maroon that I'd never seen before when I felt my hard on straining against my jeans. I whimpered and pulled back a little.

 

Eren moved away, giving me some space. He snatched his notebook and wrote two words that made me blush even deeper, if possible.

 

**You too?** I nodded shyly and he took my hand in his and tugged me over to his bed. 

 

**I know it's a small bed, but you can sit there while I paint. We could probably use a little air.** He handed it to me with a chuckle and I smiled, sitting on his bed. It was just a twin size, but it was more than enough for me. 

 

“Could you toss me my bag?” I pointed to the corner and Eren nodded. I dug through my bag, pulling out the book that Hanji had lent me.

 

**American Sign Language: Beginners** I'd been practicing every day, but it didn't seem like I was making much progress. Eren was back to painting, hips wiggling to the music as we danced in front of his canvas. He was painting some kind of vibrant bird. It was excellent. I couldn't help but watch him for a while. He seemed truly happy, like the bad parts of his life didn't even exist. 

 

I thumbed through the chapter, trying my best to sign the new vocabulary words. I would eventually have to have a conversation with Eren like this and I know I was going to stumble over my words. After an hour or so, he dropped his brush down in his glass of water and left it. He smiled at my fumbled attempt at the words on the page. I shut the book and pushed it aside with a sigh.

 

**Don't get frustrated. It takes time and a lot of patience.**

 

I nodded and he sat down beside me on the small bed, pulling me closer with his good arm. He nuzzled his cheek against mine, before I felt his breath against my ear. “Th-a-a-n...ks.” He whispered it shakily and I smiled. I would try my best for him. He deserved that much.

“Anything for you, Bright Eyes.” He grinned as he pulled away and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

 

**Want something to drink?**

 

“Just some water is fine. Thanks.”

 

“Mhmm.” He waved to me as he left the room and I shoved my book back into my bag. I'd had enough for one day. I let it my bag fall beside the bed and stretched out a bit. Eren returned with a wave and shut the door behind him, handing me a bottle of water. He plopped down on the bed and stretched out beside me. It was a tight fit with both of us and I was amazed he even fit on the bed with how tall he was.

 

He grinned at me and wrapped his good arm back around my waist, pulling me close. His lips met mine again and he nudged me down against the pillows. I gave in, letting him devour my mouth without any other thought. His hand snaked up the front of my shirt and I shivered, moving away a little. I pulled back for a breath and he quickly pulled his hand away.

 

“S-S-n...” He stuttered, face going red as he pulled back. I put my hand on his shoulder, pulling him back in.

 

“It's just my stitches. They'll be out soon.” I gave him a gentle smile and he nodded carefully. “And...” I worried at my lip for a moment, before he leaned forward a bit, fingers caressing the short hair of my undercut. “The memories are still fresh I guess.” He nodded and pressed his forehead to mine.

 

“Mhmm...” I knew what he meant. His words still echoed through my head. _No rush._ That was the problem. I was fighting against my self. Part of me wanted to shut myself away, to never let anyone else touch me again, while another part of me already wanted to give everything to Eren. I felt my face heat up and I tucked it against his neck. He smelled good. It was obvious that he'd put on cologne just for me. He smelled musky and sweet and the way it mixed with his natural scent made my heart flutter. 

 

“Maybe...once the stitches are out?” I whispered it to him and he smiled at me, diving back in to capture my lips again.

 

“Mhmm...” He pulled back, moving towards the wall, before sitting up a bit. He held his arm out and motioned for me to come closer, carefully keeping his injured arm at his side next to the wall. Questions started popping into my head, but I tried to push them away as I snuggled against him. It was nice, being so close to Eren. I laid my head against his chest, while his other arm wrapped around my upper back, fingers returning to play with the tips of my hair and my shorter undercut. How had he lost his voice? Had he been ill as a child? Was there an accident? Maybe he was born this way? I shook the questions away once more, before bringing up a more relevant one.

 

“So, Hanji mentioned she wanted to do some renovations to the club and mentioned something about a mural. Do you think you'd be interested?” I glanced up at him in time to see his face light up. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, before bringing up notepad.

 

**Yes! Of course! When can I meet with her?!**

 

“I'll give you her number before I leave and you two can work out the details. Also...” I paused for a minute as I tried to think over my words. Was Eren even okay with me being a dancer? We were exclusive now, so it would make sense if he didn't want me to.

 

“Lee?” I looked up towards Eren and he smiled at me, before running his fingers over my jawline.

 

“Ugh...Hanji wants me to dance for this big event coming up. It's not full nudity or anything, but...” I worried at the soft fabric of his shirt for a moment, picking absentmindedly at the dried blobs of paint stuck into the fibers. He started tapping at his phone and I avoided eye contact, worried of what his reaction would be. I glaced at his words, scared he would be upset.

 

**Are you ready to go back? Would you be comfortable after what happened?**

 

He was concerned about how I felt? I turned a bit in his arms and reach for his hand, fingers weaving together.

 

“You don't mind if I dance?” He pondered at my words, before shaking his head no and typing into his phone once more.

 

**I don't mind as long as it makes you happy. I may get a little jealous if it's full nudity, but you definitely have the body for dancing.** My cheeks went red after reading that and I buried my face against his collar bone. He tapped at his phone for a bit, before making me reveal my flushed cheeks to look as his words.

 

**Will you be safe? I don't want anything to happen to you.**

 

“Yeah, Erwin is going to work security that night. He won't let anything happen.” Eren nodded before pausing for a minute to think.

 

**Can I come? If you feel comfortable dancing with me there.** That comment took me by surprise and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. 

 

“Sure you can come, Bright Eyes. I'll put on a dance just for you.” His eyes lit up with something I could identify only as lust and it made butterflies dance in my stomach. I can't remember wanting anyone so badly as I wanted Eren. He was worth waiting for. I nuzzled our cheeks together, before pressing my lips to his. “I'll keep you update on time and date.” He nodded and I sank back down into his arms, resting my cheek softly against his chest.

 

We lay there for a while in silence, just enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and listening to the soft notes of one another's breathing. It was more than enough to share his company. Words weren't needed at a time like this. Suddenly, we heard the front door slam and Eren carefully slid me to the side and jumped out of the bed. His eyes went wide as his bedroom door bounced off the wall.

 

“Help me with groceries. Now.” He nodded and gave me a terrified look as his father left the room. I stood and he put his hand on my shoulder.

 

“S-So-r-” I shook my head and rubbed his back for a short moment.

 

“Don't worry about it. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble.” He gave me a soft smile, before leaving his room and heading downstairs. I followed him and helped bring in the groceries from his Dad's SUV, while his Dad cracked open a beer and sat in his recliner. 

 

“Eren, I'd appreciate it if you told me you have friends over next time.”

 

“Mhmm!” He hummed it loudly from the kitchen as he dug through the bags and began putting groceries away. There were a lot of canned and dried goods, things that would last for a while. I stacked the cans up in the pantry as he filled the fridge and freezer. He gave my shoulder a pat, to tell me he would be right back and I finished up the last couple of bags of cans.

 

“What?” I heard his Dad ask in an irritated tone. “Oh, no don't make anything. Your mother will be home soon.” I heard footsteps behind me and Eren was beaming, he nearly wrapped his arms around me, but suddenly pulled back with a small whimper.

 

**Mom will be here soon? Will you stay for dinner?** I smiled and nodded, before sitting down at the kitchen table. Eren pattered around the kitchen in his socks with a smile on his face, cleaning up the couple of dishes in the sink and making a pot of coffee for his mother's arrival. 

 

With the sound of the front door opening, he grinned at me, before rushing towards the noise.

 

“Hello Sweetheart! Oh, you poor thing.” She must've been talking about his cast. I felt anger course through me, but I pushed it aside. “You really need to be more careful when it's so rainy and slippery out dear.” I froze at her words. Eren had lied to her. Surely she didn't know anything that was going on. I dug my fingers into my thigh, trying to calm myself. Eren tugged his Mom into the kitchen and pointed to me. “Hello! Hello! You must be Levi! I'm Carla.” She said happily, before waving to me. “It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.” I raised my eyebrow at Eren and his cheeks flushed, before he signed quickly to his Mom. “Go ahead and sit down Sweetie, I'll make something for dinner.”

 

“About time I had some decent cooking. I'm getting real tired of the slop Eren calls food!” Grisha called from the living room and Eren sat down beside me with a frown.

 

“If you don't like it, then get off your ass and make something else.” Carla winked at us and Eren reach under the table for my hand. He gave me a warm smile and I laced my fingers through his.

 

“So Levi...” Carla began peeling some potatoes as she talked to us. “Eren mentioned that you worked at a coffee shop. Do you like it there?”

 

“It's not bad. I work there with friends, so it's a pleasant atmosphere, but I'm not sure it's something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

 

“Oh! Speaking of coffee.” Carla poured herself a mug, along with two others for Eren and me. “So what would you like to do for a career?” I paused for a moment, looking into my mug of coffee with a frown.

 

“I'm not sure really. I'd love to go to college at some point, but money is tight right now.” I sipped my coffee and Eren gave my thigh a pat.

 

“There are tons of grants you can get! And I'm sure you would be bright enough for scholarships too! Any plans on what you want to go into?” I hadn't really gone into detail about my future plans with Eren yet, but he'd have to find out eventually. 

“Maybe business? Or architecture. I haven't really decided for sure yet.”

 

“Architecture is a great field to go into!” Carla said with a smile. Eren gave me a pat on the thigh and reach for the notebook on the table. 

 

**You can draw? There's a lot of art in architecture.** I nodded and my eyes fell to the floor. I'd had countless people tell me I was no good, so I had given up on it over a year ago. 

 

“Yeah, though I'm not very good. Not nearly as good as you.” I glanced around the corner, before leaning forward and nuzzling his cheek against mine quickly. 

 

**Show me sometime?** I nodded shyly and took Eren's hand back into mine. We sat there for a while, chatting back and forth with Carla as she made dinner and when it was time to eat, we put some space between us, before Grisha walked into the kitchen. 

 

“What's your schedule tomorrow, Eren?” Eren signed to his father as Carla sat the food on the table. “So you won't be home until late. Again. Figures.” 

 

“Grisha, leave Eren alone. He works hard on all of his classes.” Eren frowned and his eyes dropped to the plate in front of him. 

 

“He works hard for what? Not like he's going to get paid for anything once he graduates.” Eren stayed still, not protesting anything his father was saying. 

 

“Grisha!” Grisha frowned and pushed his full plate away from him. 

 

“You know what, I don't have to deal with your bitching. You come home twice a week and this is what I hear? Go back to your sister's.” Grisha got up and I heard him grab his keys, before the door slammed behind him. 

 

“Eren, Sweetheart...” Eren shoved his plate away and ran up to his room. I gave Carla a sad look and she smiled softly at me. “They disagree a lot, but they really do care for each other. I know it's hard to see, but...” I nodded and stood. 

 

“If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Eren.”

 

“Sure thing, Sweetie.” Carla stayed behind at the table as I made my way up the stairs. I knocked on Eren's door and waited in the hallway. 

 

“Mhmm...” I opened the door quietly and shut it behind me. Eren was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and tears dripping down onto his arm. 

 

“Bright Eyes...” I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around him gently. 

  
“H-He- F-F-” He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes frantically. “Ha-t-teh.” He groaned and screamed in frustration into his knees. 

 

“Shhh, calm down.” He sobbed and leaned against me. His tears dripped onto my shirt and I did what I could to comfort him. Eren took a couple of calming breaths, though his tears continued to drip. 

“H-Hate. H-i-i-m.” Those two words made my heart ache. I wanted to help Eren. I wanted to do everything I could to make him happy, to make him smile, but I didn't have much to give. 

 

“I know you do, Bright Eyes. Just, listen to me for a bit...” He nodded and sniffled against my shoulder. 

“Just, give it a bit more time. I...” I was going through every possible scenario in my head, trying to find a way to make enough money to support Eren. If he lived with me, he would be safe. He would never be put down, never have to have his creativity stifled again. “I'll try to save up as much as I can and get you out of here.” He looked up at me, eyes lighting up, before filling with tears again. “Just hang in there a bit longer.” He nodded and I pulled him a little closer. He gave in, relaxing his legs so he could lean fully against me. “And don't let him convince you that you won't amount to anything. I'm proud of you, Eren. I know we haven't been together long, but I can see the talent and motivation you have.” 

 

“Mhmm...” He nodded against my chest and I buried a kiss in those chocolate locks that I loved so much. 

 

“Do you need to stay at my place tonight?” He shook his head and sat up wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks. He dug his phone out of his pocket and tapped at it for a moment. 

 

**Not really. Mom will be here until tomorrow morning. Dad won't do anything with her here and I'll be at school most of the day tomorrow.** I nodded and ran my thumb over his cheek. 

 

“Just remember you're always welcome at my place. I guess I could get you a key, in case you ever need it.” Eren gave me a soft smile, before leaning his forehead against mine. I felt a flutter in my chest and realization washed over me. I was falling fast for Eren. The L word came to mind for a moment, but I pushed it away. It was way too soon. I didn't want to scare Eren off. 

 

“Bright Eyes, why don't you go spend some time with your Mom while she's here? I'm going to head out. I have work early tomorrow.” He nodded and pressed his lips to mine sweetly. He held onto my hand as we walked back downstairs. His mom was walking around the kitchen, cleaning up the pots and pans she used to make dinner. He tapped her on the shoulder and signed to her quickly. 

 

“Oh, you're leaving already? Let me pack you up some dinner at least.” I smiled and Eren peaked around the corner into the living room. “He's not back Sweetheart. He'll be at the bar for a while. You know how he gets.” Eren nodded and walked back over towards me as we waited for her to pack up box for me to take home. He wrapped his good arm around my waist and I felt my face heat up. 

 

“E-Eren.” I turned around in his arms and he grinned at me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

 

“You two are so sweet together!” His mom said happily and Eren simply nodded while I hid my face against his neck. “Here's your dinner, Levi. You'll have to come back again sometime.”

 

“Sure, that would be great. Thanks.” I took the Tupperware container and Eren walked me to the door. He leaned in close and took a steadying breath. 

  
“N-igh, Lee.” I smiled and pressed my lips to his quickly. 

 

“Night Bright Eyes. I'll keep working on studying.” He nodded and I waved to him, before he shut the door behind me. I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow, even if it was only for a few minutes between classes. At least I had something to look forward to now.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking this fic pretty well? :o

“Come on, Levi. Try again.” I sighed in frustration as I stretched. My stitches were finally out and I was on stage with Hanji, doing my stretches and attempting to practice signing with her.

 

“I'm too slow. It's like my fingers won't connect to my brain.” I bent down to touch my toes and held that pose for a few moments.

 

“It takes time, Levi. Just like any other language.” I frowned and sat down on the stage, leaning forward to grab my toes again.

 

“I can't help but be frustrated. I'd like to be able to talk to Eren with something other than notes, but...” I shook my head and sighed again.

 

“Sign language is like...dancing. You didn't learn to dance in a day, did you?” I shook my head as I watched her spin around the pole, her fishnets sliding against the cold metal.

 

“Dancing isn't exactly a different language though.” Hanji smirked and slid down the pole.

 

“It's a language of it's own, short stuff.” I heard the front door open to the club and sunlight filled the darkness. “Eren!” My eyes went wide as I watched my beautiful brunette walk through the door, sketchbook and a pencil in his hand. He waved and walked up to the stage. I couldn't help it as red flooded through my cheeks. I wasn't exactly dressed modestly. I had my booty shorts on and a comfy t-shirt that barely came to the hem of my shorts. Eren's cheeks turned red as he waved to me. I smiled at him, before sliding into another stretch.

 

“Didn't expect to see you here today, Bright Eyes.” Eren scribbled a note down on his sketchbook and slid it towards me.

 

**Here to work on the mural. Brainstorm some ideas at least.**

 

“I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing.” I smirked as I reach for my toes again, making sure I was stretched out enough.

 

“Follow me, Eren! I'll show you the wall.” I rolled my eyes at Hanji. It's not like this place was a maze. I watched the two wander off and Mike sat down in a chair on stage.

 

“Any request's for the event? Special songs or lighting?” I rambled off a few song choices, before absentmindedly twirling around the pole.

 

“Let Hanji figure out the lighting. I'm sure she's got some ideas.” Mike nodded and scribbled some notes. “Is Erwin going to handle security?” Mike shrugged and stretched out his long legs.

 

“As far as I know. I'll check up on it.” I nodded and felt my fingers tremble a bit. I glanced over at Eren and Hanji, signing back and forth excitedly. He looked happy doing what he loved. I couldn't help but smile. “You really like him, huh?” I looked over at Mike with the smile still on my face. Mike was a man of few words, so for him to mention something like this. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

 

“Yeah, I do. I haven't really felt this way before over someone. Eren's definitely special.” Mike snorted and kept reading over his list. I kicked off the wall and walked back over to the pole. Mike jumped off the stage and wandered off to the bar. I spun around the pole a few times. My eyes locked on the edge of the stage and my hand locked onto the pole. I froze, memories seeping into my mind.

 

“ _Oh come on, cutie. If you can dance like that, I'm sure you're body can do other things just as well.”_ I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I felt my chest tighten and I clung to the pole as I tried to regain my composure. I felt my eyes sting and I tried to take a deep breath, but my lungs refused to inflate. I swallowed hard and grabbed my sweater, before running off to the dressing room. I locked the door behind me and sunk down on the old leather sofa. 

 

“This isn't me...This isn't...” I shook my head as I slid the hoodie on and tried to bury myself inside. “People like that shouldn't get to me...” I drew my knees up to my chest and tried to calm my breathing to no avail. Could I even do this? Could I go back on stage? Tears dripped down my cheeks and I buried my face in my sleeve. There was a knock on the door and I jumped at the sudden sound. 

 

“Levi?” Hanji called from the other side. 

 

“Leave me alone, four eyes.” I muttered it, but I was sure she heard. The walls were paper thin. I heard a throat clear and another knock on the door. This one was softer. 

 

“L-Lee.” I froze, I didn't want Eren to see me like this. He had to deal with enough shit on a daily basis, like he needed to deal with a fucked up boyfriend too. “L-L-Eee.” His voice cracked harshly as he called my name a little louder and I jumped off the couch. I didn't want him to strain what little voice he did have. I cracked open the door and I was met with those beautiful turquoise eyes that I adored so much. Eren was peaking through the crack at me, concern evident on his face. 

 

“Just...only Eren.” 

 

“Sure, sure! If you need me, I'll be on stage.” I heard heels click as Hanji walked off and Eren walked into the dressing room, shutting it and locking it behind him. He scribbled a quick note on a new sketchbook sheet and I read it as I sat back down. 

 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Guilt filled me as I sunk back into the old leather. Eren sat next to me, fingers brushing over my face to wipe away the few tears that remained. My stomach tensed at the question I was going to ask, but Eren didn't deserve this. He had too much to deal with already. 

 

“Are you sure about this Eren? I'm damaged goods...” I buried myself deeper in my hoodie and felt my stomach sink as I asked. His quiet and quick reply threw me off. 

 

“Mhmm.” **And I'm not?** I looked up into those gorgeous eyes, a soft smile lingering on his face. 

 

“You already have so much to deal with. All that shit with your Dad, college...” I picked at a frayed string on the inside of my sleeve and Eren took more time writing his next reply. 

 

** You make it easier to deal with all that, Lee. You make me happy.  ** He leaned forward and carefully brushed my bangs back from my face. He held out his arms and I only hesitated for a moment. I gave in. I put my heart and my emotions out there for Eren and I found comfort in his arms. His injured hand was carefully placed at my back, but I still felt so secure. 

 

“I...I kept seeing his face. The night I was attacked, I was sitting on the edge of the stage while he dangled a $20 in front of me.” He scribbled a note down that made me smile. 

** Just a $20? I'd dangle at least a $100.  ** I chuckled against him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

 

“I'm not worth much to a lot of people, Bright Eyes.” I took a moment to calm myself. I didn't want anymore tears to fall. I focused on Eren's scent, the smell of fresh fabric softer, his cologne. I felt finger thread through my hair and I shut my eyes, letting the gentle massage of his finger comfort me. “I just froze up. What if that happens while I'm in front of a crowd? I don't want to let Hanji down...” 

 

“Mhmm...” Eren scribbled a quick note and I eyed it over. 

 

** How can I help?  ** I thought over his question for a moment and shook my head. 

 

“I...I don't know.” He scribbled on the paper again and handed it to me. 

 

** I can hang around that night. Jean wanted to come anyway.  ** I worried at my lip for a moment. 

 

“You'd do that?” He nodded with a smile and leaned in to gently press his lips to mine. 

 

** You think I'd let some scumbag lay his hands on my boyfriend?  ** I couldn't help but smile. I buried my face against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms back around me securely. 

 

“Thanks, Bright Eyes.” He buried a kiss in my hair and pulled me a little closer.

 

“Mhmm.” We sat like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms on the beat up leather sofa. Eren looked at the time after a while and sighed. 

 

** I need to get home. Dad wanted me to make dinner tonight.  ** I sat up and took his hand after he slid his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

“Can I walk you home?” It wasn't very far from here, just a five minute walk really. Surprisingly, he shook his head. 

 

** He's been at the bar since lunch. It's right around the corner. I'm sorry. **

 

“No worries, Bright Eyes. Anything to keep you safe.” I smiled and held his hand all the way to the front door. “Text me later?” He nodded and closed the height difference between us, by leaning down and tilting my head up a bit, fingers combing through my hair. The kiss was quick, but passionate. It last long enough to make those damn butterflies flutter in my stomach again. “See ya.” I waved as he left and sighed as the door shut behind him. 

 

“Everything alright, squirt?” I glared at Hanji as she called me by that name. 

 

“You look like a porn star with that red lipstick on.” She cackled and I made my way to the bar. Mike was cleaning everything, dusting and shining glassware. “Give me a shot of something. I don't care what.” Mike filled a glass with vodka and I downed it, before stretching and heading back to the stage. 

 

“Ooooh, Levi's got that look!” I arched my eyebrow as I climbed the steps again. 

 

“What look?” She grinned and jumped up and down a bit. 

 

“Whenever you see someone you want to impress, you get that look. Right, Mike?” He nodded and smirked as he started washing my shot glass. “OOOH! I bet it's a certain brunette artist with eyes the color of the sea!” Hanji said excitedly. I couldn't help, but smirk. 

 

“So what if I do.” I took a deep breath and looked out over the stage. I felt a little better knowing that Eren was going to be there. Even if Erwin was taking care of security, Eren would surely keep a closer eye on things. “Now put on Christina Aguilera so I can dance.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fast forwarded a bit :) Enjoy

“Lee!” Eren's voice cracked a bit as he called my name. He was covered in paint, some of it even stuck in his hair. I'd just gotten off work, but Hanji had insisted I come by.

 

“Hey Bright Eyes.” I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly, rubbing my back with both hands. Wait... “Your cast is off?

 

“Mhmm!”He tapped out a quick reply on his phone and handed it to me. **It wasn't a horrible fracture, so I didn't have to have it on long.**

 

“Well, still try to take it easy, alright?” He nodded and tapped out another note.

 

**Want to grab a bite to eat when you are done here? Dad went to some seminar.** I nodded and slid my arm around his waist.

 

“Sure. Are you finally finished?” He nodded and I smiled. I looked over at the wall, at all of the beautiful colors and shapes. His mural was lit up beautifully, with Utopia scrolled across the middle. There was a colorful zebra, along with some vibrant birds. He definitely had talent. “It looks amazing, Eren. You did a great job.” I started walking towards the bar, holding him close to my side. I took a seat at the bar, Eren sitting next to me.

 

“Anything to drink?” Mike asked with a smile.

 

“Just a water. Want anything, Bright Eyes?” He scribbled a note on a napkin and slid it towards Mike. Mike proceeded to chuckle and make his drink as we waited for Hanji.

 

“Hello my lovelies! Sorry, I was getting ready for tonight.” Hanji pulled up a stool and went to sit down. I covered Eren's eyes playfully as she hopped up on the stool.

 

“Believe me, you don't want to see her lack of panties under that skirt.” She was wearing all yellow day, a skin tight yellow pleather top, along with a bright yellow miniskirt. Her thigh highs were held up with black garter belts. “Those black garters make you look like a bumble bee.”

 

“Oh, my short angry little ball of sass, you know how well some of the people that come in here want to be stung by a Hanji bee.” Eren peaked out from under my hand when it was safe and smiled at Mike as he took his drink. “A cosmo, someone has good taste in drinks.”

 

“Tch.” I rolled my eyes and sipped my water. Hanji unbuckled her stilettos and let them fall to the floor. “So what did you want to talk about?” Eren tore off a piece of paper and scribbled a note, before handing it to me.

 

**Do you ever wear garter belts?** I felt my cheeks light up and I smirked. 

 

“Not on stage. I may for you one day.” I winked at him and stuffed the note in my pocket. He sipped his drink and Hanji glanced over her clipboard. 

 

“I just wanted to go over the stage times for tomorrow's event. We've got a new dancer for the night, I think people will like him. He looks innocent, but from the way he dances.” Hanji clapped her hands together excitedly. “He's anything but.” 

 

“What time am I going on?” I took a big drink of water and sat my glass down. 

 

“At 11:30, right after the newbie. He's gonna get everything rolling, but the colors aren't going to start flying until you're up on stage.” I nodded and looked over at Eren, still nursing his drink slowly. 

 

“Alright, I'll be here around 10 to make sure I have time to get dressed and stretched.” Eren scribbled another note and handed it to me.

 

**When should I pick you up? I'll walk you here.**

 

“How about 9? I'm not working tomorrow, so I'll be home.” He nodded and downed the rest of my drink.

 

“It's up to you, whether you hang out afterward.” I shrugged and slid my glass across the bar to Mike, along with a dollar. Eren slid him a $10 and Mike smiled at him.

 

“We'll see. It'll be up to Eren, really.” I grinned and tugged at his hand. He stood up and wove our fingers together. “I'll see you guys tomorrow then, unless there's anything else you need?”

 

“Nope! That's it! I've got Petra and the others coming by later to help me set up.”

 

“See ya then. Good luck with your dance tonight.” We both waved to Hanji and Mike, before we walked towards the door. Eren clung to my side as we walked, stopping for only a moment to steal a few kisses. His unique flavor was a little sweeter than usual, probably thanks to his drink.

 

“I didn't take you for someone that drank, Bright Eyes.” He smirked and tugged me into an alleyway beside the bakery. He tapped out a quick note and I glanced at it.

 

**Think I'm too innocent?**

 

I felt my stomach tense and I pulled him closer, capturing those beautiful lips of his. I could taste each individual flavor that had been mixed into his drink. Lime, cranberry, orange. I licked my lips as I pulled away, darting back in to experimentally lap at his neck. He shivered against me and nudged me against the wall.

 

“Lee...” He mumbled it, but I still heard it, breath hot against my ear. I heard a hint of lust in his voice and it made my skin crawl with anticipation. So far, we'd kept it relatively PG13 in our relationship. We'd both been super busy lately with work, dance practice and Eren working on his murals along with going to classes. Eren leaned down to nibble at my lip a bit, licking at it, before he pulled back, only inches away.

 

“Wait...so you're Dad's out of town?” Eren smiled and nodded, leaning down to brush his forehead against mine. I couldn't help but smirk, a little of my naughty side showing. “Why don't we drop by your place and you can pack an overnight bag? Just spend the night and tomorrow with me.” He tapped out a reply and I couldn't help but grin.

 

**That sounds like a perfect idea.** I kicked off the wall, holding his hand as we walked to his house. We got a few odd looks along the way, but we paid them no attention. He unlocked in the house and I followed him upstairs. He pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and started looking through his dresser. He tossed a few things in his bag, before walking over to me. 

 

**What should I wear tomorrow?**

 

“Whatever you want.Jeans and a t-shirt? I think you look amazing in anything you wear.” His cheeks lit up and he wandered back over to his dresser. “Something white wouldn't hurt though. It'll show the colors really well.” He threw a white shirt into his bag, along with a pair of jeans. He left the room for a moment to toss his toothbrush in his bag, along with his deodorant. “Ready to go?” He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

 

We made our way to my apartment, calling in a pizza on the way. We climbed the stairs and I unlocked the door, turning on the light to the living room as we walked in. 

 

“Ugh, I smell like coffee.” Eren tossed his bag on the couch and wrapped his arms around me, tucking his chin down against my shoulder. “Let me guess. You like it?”   


“Mhmm.” I snickered and turned my head a bit, burying a kiss in those chocolate locks. I could still see blotches of red and blue streaked though his hair. 

 

“Let's wash up for dinner. The pizza will be here soon.” He pulled away and followed me into my tiny kitchen, where we scrubbed our hands clean. The pizza arrived soon enough and we kicked back and relaxed as we ate, listening to Pandora. I sat my current slice of Pizza down and cleared my throat. 

 

“So...ugh...” I worried at my lip for a moment, before wiping off my hands on a napkin. “I'm getting a little better at signing. I've been practicing.” Eren leaned forward and set his attention on my hands. Although I was slow, I managed to spell out Eren's full name, letter by letter. He clapped and jumped across the room to press a kiss to my cheek. 

 

“N-N-i-ce.” I couldn't help but smile. Eren returned to his seat on the couch and thought for a moment, before spelling out something. 

 

“A little slower...please.” I watched his hands closely as I finished off my last slice. 

 

S-H-O-W-E-R 

 

I arched my eyebrow and nodded. 

 

“You want to shower? You know where it's at.” I smiled and he shook his head. 

 

W-I-T-H Y-O-U

 

Oh. OH. My face went red and I averted my eyes. 

 

“Ugh...I mean...If you are sure?” He smiled and nodded, picking up his own empty plate, along with my own and carrying it into the kitchen. He picked up his duffel and took my hand in his, tugging me towards the bedroom. He turned on the light and tossed his bag on the bed, pulling out his toothbrush and walking into the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth and I stood beside him, brushing my own. I was getting a bit nervous. How far did Eren want to take this tonight? He rinsed his mouth and slipped his toothbrush back in it's travel case. I rinsed my own mouth and put my toothbrush back in the holder. He slipped his arms back around my waist pulling me close, ever so gently. I slipped my arms around his middle, tucking myself against him. 

 

“O-O-kkay?” His voice shook as he strained out the word. I worried at my lip for a moment, and nodded, pressing my face against his neck. 

 

“Just...nervous.” Eren nodded and titled my chin up a bit, before pressing his lips gently to my own. My heart began to flutter and he pulled me even closer, one hand snaking up the back of my shirt. I felt emotion wash over me, but I refused to let it out. I was happy. I'd never experienced anything like this. A partner that was willing to go slow and not rush me. Eren was everything I could ever want. I could tell it wasn't just about the sex with him. He wanted so much more than that. I shivered, but it wasn't because his hand was cold. It was because I wasn't used to being touched tenderly like this. This was so new for me and clung to Eren like nothing else mattered. 

 

Eren brushed his fingers over my cheek, before touching my nose stud with his thumb. 

 

“I changed the ring out. Just wanted something new.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, right next to my nose. 

 

“Mhmm...” His hums and gentle touches were a vocabulary of his own. Fewer words were needed with Eren. Everything between us just seemed to work. I stood on my tip toes and stole a kiss, lips pressing against Eren's. He immediately granted me entrance, letting me slip inside where I belonged. He always tasted amazing, whether it was with mint or citrus. His fingers caught in my hair and I leaned even more into the kiss. I was enjoying the warmth of his hand on my back. I wanted him to touch me more, to run those hands all over my body. 

 

I tugged on Eren's shirt a bit, red creeping into my cheeks. He pulled back for a moment to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. I was greeted with soft tan skin and muscles that were subtle, but evident. I carefully brushed my fingers over his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin against my fingers. His chest was smooth and silky and I hid my face against it for a moment as I gently explored with my fingers. 

 

His fingers kept brushing through my hair, running his other hand to my lower back and drawing me a little closer. I felt my blush deepen as I ran my hand down his side, resting it against the hem of his jeans on his hip. He drew my chin up again, claiming my lips once more as his and I had no complaints. I pulled back, only to tug my shirt off and toss in towards the hamper, before quickly pushing myself back against Eren. I was using scar ointment everyday. But the scars on my stomach were awful. Hanji said she was going to adjust the lighting and use concealer tomorrow, so I wouldn't worry about it. But Eren was up close and personal. All my scars were out in the open for him to see. 

 

“Lee...” He called my name and I bit at my lip as he looked down at me, pressing kisses to my jawline. He ran his hand between us, brushing over my chest. I pulled back a little, so he could explore in the same way I did, but I was nervous. What if this scar never went away? Eren looked over my chest and stomach, fingers running over the rough scar and over my abs, around to the curve above my hip. “B-ea-u-t-t-iful.” He frowned as he stuttered it out, voice cracking harshly at the long word. Wait... My eyes went wide and I froze. He called me... I let my head fall against his chest, letting his words sink in. Even with these horrible scars, he thinks I'm beautiful. His fingers ran down my cheek, across my jaw and over to my chin, before he tilted it up and smiled at me. 

 

“L-ook.” He was speaking more than usual, voice raspy but present. I watched as he took a step back, light shining over his caramel skin. He ran his fingers over his own skin, pointing out scars and flaws. He held up a hand for me to hold on as he turned around. My hand went over my mouth as I watched. His back was littered with scars, red and pink lines that were raised up, all the way from his shoulders down to his lower back. 

 

“Eren...” He took a deep breath and turned around, pulling me back against him. He tapped on my hand nervously and glanced into the bedroom. I could tell he wanted to write something, but his phone was in the living room. He took another steadying breath and whispered to me, though his voice was beginning to fade. 

 

“S-cars...” He paused for a moment and shook his head. “D-Do-n't mat-tt-er.” He ran his hand over his throat as he swallowed hard. 

 

“Bright Eyes.” I pulled him down into a kiss, pressing him against the sink as I did. My hands rested on his hips, fingers tracing the hem of his jeans, before I trailed them up slowly, resting over his throat. “Don't talk if it hurts you, okay?” He nodded and frowned, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

 

I pushed my nervousness aside, and fiddled with my belt, before adding it to the pile. I trusted Eren so much and it terrified me, but I was also so excited. I pulled away for a moment, before I reach over and turned on the shower to get it nice and hot. We I stepped back, Eren's jeans were already in the pile and he was standing in his boxer briefs, arms waiting for me. I pressed myself against him again, and he slowly spun us, pressing me gently against the sink counter. He looked right into my eyes with a smile and I licked my lips. 

 

“I...I trust you.” I wanted to hide my face, hide my blush, but I didn't. I watched him beam at me, before pressing his forehead against mine. He brushed his fingers over my chest, before resting them right over my heart. 

 

“Mhmm...” He hummed it, before pulling back. “S-S-low.” I nodded and he lifted me up, sitting me on the counter. He nudged himself between my thighs, denim sliding against his mostly bare skin. He moved carefully, being sure to keep his movements slow in case I wanted to stop. I felt comfortable with Eren, completely comfortable with the pace he was setting. The echo of the shower running added to the calming effect his hands had on my skin. He massaged my neck for a moment, before moving to my shoulders and down my sides. His fingers were resting on the edge of my jeans and I swallowed hard. He completely stopped, eyes locking with mine. I bit my lip and nodded, and his fingers fell down to my fly. 

 

Needless to say, my hard on was straining against my jeans. This close contact and the delectable taste that was Eren had me worked up. Eren smirked and ran his fingers over the bulge in my jeans, making me shiver. My heart was pounding, excited for everything that I wanted to do to Eren. He undid my jeans, before looping his fingers in the waistband of my jeans and boxer briefs. 

 

He pulled them down slowly, exposing me completely. I felt the heat in my face grow as his eyes danced over me, fingers reaching out to run all the way from my chest, down my stomach, brushing over my hip and ending at my thigh. 

 

“P-er-r-f-c.” He winced and sighed in frustration. His voice was barely audible, cracking and hoarse, and I couldn't help but frown. I reach my arms out, tugging him against me shyly. That word was on my mind again, the word that I tried so hard to push away. We'd been together over a month and every moment we spent together made me feel even stronger towards Eren. I was sure about it and along with that, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't drive Eren away. I knew he felt the same way. I could feel it in his gentle touches and see it in the way he smiled at me. 

 

“Bright Eyes...” I wrapped one arm around his middle, fingers rubbing lightly over his back. My thighs clung to him and though I was embarrassed, I pushed it away. Eren was mine. He already said he thought I was beautiful, so there was no reason to hide my body from him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and looked straight into his brilliant eyes. “You don't have to speak, I love you regardless.” His eyes lit up and he beamed at me, that stunning smile lighting up. He brought his hand up and started slowly spelling out for me. 

 

L-o-v-e Y-o-u T-o-o

 

I felt my heart flutter and I felt my whole face light up with a smile. I tugged Eren in for a kiss, desperately crushing our lips together. Tongues dancing and battling for dominance. I needed Eren closer, needed him right against me. We pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Eren pulled me off the counter and slipped his own boxers off, before tossing them in the floor. I bit my lip as I took in everything had to offer. He was definitely well endowed, and his legs were long and muscular. I felt my blush creeping down my shoulders and he smirked as he took my head and tugged me into the shower. 

 

He pointed to my bath sponge and I nodded, before handing him the body wash. He soaped it up, and began washing my back, kissing and nipping at my neck a bit. 

 

“Eren...” He pulled away and nodded. “Just...no marks for today, please. Normally I wouldn't mind but...” He nodded in understanding. He knew I had to dance tomorrow, so I needed to be as blemish free as possible. He stuck to kissing and licking where he could, making me shiver. We kissed, touched and washed each other, exploring and learning each other's bodies. “You're something else, Jaeger.” He smirked and nudged me against the shower wall, fingers creeping down my stomach and teasing at my hip. I bucked forward a little, hard on an angry red from lack of attention. He met my eyes again, asking permission to touch me. I gave a small nod and he poured more soap all over us, before wrapping his hand around me gently. The small touch made me let out a sharp breath. 

 

He licked his lips and squeezed me harder, drawing a louder moan this time. 

 

“E-Eren.” I reach for him as well, water running down our bodies as he filled my palm. He whimpered as I began to work him, and I bucked into his hand from the touch. The water was hot and the room was steamy. My head felt light and my body was on fire just from being touched by this stunning man. I was getting close, whether it be from the drawn out make out session earlier or from my lack of touch from another person for so long, but I was already on edge. “C-Close. God...” My head fell back and my toes started to curl as he worked me, pumping me hard, but not too fast. I loosened my grip on him and gave into the sensations. He nudged me back a bit and I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him as he jerked me, the tip of my cock brushing against the soft skin of his thigh. “H-Hnnnng. Eren.” I cried out his name, white hot pleasure starting at my toes and washing over my whole body. It took everything I had to not scream, though that's how my body felt. I slumped against him for a few moments, catching my breath and regaining my balance. 

 

I reach back between us, jacking him at the same pace. I had one arm wrapped around his side to support my legs that seemed to be made of jelly. He was kissing me with a fever, hips bucking against my hand. He was moaning and grunting into the kiss, making beautiful sounds that nearly made me hard again. He breathed in sharply, chest heaving against me. He pulled back only to catch his breath, before diving back in to continue the battle with my tongue. I sped up my pace a little, pumping him harder and he drew back again, open mouth breathing hard against mine, while moans fells from his lips. His body stiffened and a groan left his lips as he coated our stomachs. Good thing we were in the shower. 

 

We washed off quickly in the water that was already going cold and toweled off. Eren threw on a pair of boxers and I did the same, before laying down in the soft covers of my bed. Eren's hair was still damp and I ran my fingers through the wet locks as he laid his head on my chest. 

 

“Wow...” I said it with a smile as I shut off the lamp. He chuckled happily beside me and nodded.

 

“Mhmm....” I pulled the covers up a bit more, making sure he was nice and warm. 

 

“You wore me out, Bright Eyes.” He snickered and turned a bit, draping an arm over my stomach. If it was anyone other than Eren, I would have turned him away. He was so close to my scar, but I pushed that to the back of my mind. Eren was mine. Mine to love and hold and I was happy he wanted to be close like this. He stretched a bit and snuggled his cheek against my shoulder. “Goodnight, Eren.”

 

“Mhmm....”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had surgery and I'm just now getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> Also, these are Levi's shoes for this chapter ;)  
> https://poshmark.com/listing/Thigh-high-off-white-lace-up-stiletto-boots-7-NEW-55dc70a8feba1f23bc027e60

 

 

“Is Jean meeting you there?” Eren nodded as he squeezed into a pair of tight jeans and I swallowed hard at the sight. “Damn, Bright Eyes...” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him right up against me. We'd spent most of the day in bed, watching movies on his phone, curled up against each other. It was rainy out, the perfect weather to stay snuggled up in bed. Hopefully it wouldn't effect the crowd tonight.

 

“L-L-” His voice cracked violently and his hand immediately went to his throat. He swallowed hard and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Eren-” I reach up and he shoved my hand away with a frown. I could tell his spirits had fallen and he looked a little more than upset. I worried at my lip as I took a quick step back and his face quickly changed expressions. He waved his hands in apology and reach out for me. One hand went to rest on my lower back and the other wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. He nuzzled his forehead against my own and I took a calming breath. Eren wouldn't hurt me. I had to trust him. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and trailed his fingers across my shoulder and up to my jaw.

 

After pressing a light kiss to my lips, he pulled away and tugged me towards the couch, were he began scribbling on his notepad.

 

**I'm so sorry. It's really not you. I'm just...frustrated. I can't even say your name. It hurts too much.**

 

He handed me the notebook with a frown on his face and I read over his words.

 

“Don't speak if it hurts. I don't want you to be in pain.” Eren dropped his face into his hands and groaned softly, before rubbing his face and reaching for the notebook again.

 

**I hate this. I hate that I can't say I love you or even ask simple questions. I hate myself.** The pen lingered at the end of his sentence as if he wanted to add more. 

 

“Don't say that.” He looked up at me with a sorrowful look. “You can't hate yourself.” I shook my head and scooted closer, taking his hand into my own. “Not when I've grown to love everything about you.” Tears welled up again and I pulled him into a hug. “Besides, you don't have to say you love me for me to know that you do. You show it in every little gesture. In every kiss.” He pressed a kiss to my neck that made me shiver.

 

“Mhmm...” I smiled as he agreed, and pulled back to look into those beautiful eyes the color of the ocean.

 

“How about we finish getting ready and head out? I promise you'll have a good time tonight. I'll be dancing just for you.” I winked at him and he grinned, before nodding and standing up. He pulled on a tight white t-shirt and I pulled on a black long-sleeve. My outfit for the show was tucked into a backpack, along with a few other things. I locked the apartment up and we headed for Utopia, hands laced together just right. Hanji's question kept running through my mind. How did Eren lose his voice? I stayed quiet as we swung our hands back and forth. Maybe he would tell me one day, but I refused to pressure him. Not when he's treated me so well and been so patient with me.

 

We walked down the back alleyway to Utopia and went into the employee entrance. You could see the line was already forming out front. Hanji had really tried to get the word out. Eren tapped on his phone as we walked into the dressing room.

 

**Do you want me to stay back here or stand out front?**

 

“Erwin's hanging around in the hallway, go find Jean. I'll be fine. Just stay close to the stage when I'm on if you don't mind.” I leaned against the door and reach for his hand.

 

“Mhmm.” I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so supportive. I could tell he truly cared for my happiness, while being protective at the same time. He was the perfect mix. I pulled him down for a kiss and he lingered for a moment, before waving to me as he walked out front.

 

I sat my outfit out, and smudged on some eyeliner, before stripping down. I pulled on my tight white boxer briefs, refusing to bare as much skin as I used to, and stepped into my white boy-shorts. They really weren't much longer than my boxers, but that was fine. Next I pulled on my skin tight white v-neck and sat down so I could switch shoes. I smiled as I looked at my perfectly painted toes. Eren had helped me touch up my black nails without question, though I'm sure he will be surprised as he sees them on stage. I slipped my foot down into my boots, situating my foot just right so my toes were peaking out where they were supposed to, before lacing them up the front. You could see just the right amount of my skin and I laced them all the way up to my knee, before doing the same on the other side. I stood up, adjusting quickly to the extra six inches it added to my height, Hell, maybe I was close to Eren's height now. I pulled my white trench coat off of the rack and slipped it over my arms, leaving the front unfastened. I ran the comb through my hair, and looked at myself in the mirror. Hopefully Eren would like my outfit.

 

“LEVI!!!” I groaned as Hanji stomped into the room, pulling a nervous looking boy with her. “Marco's afraid I'm going to stab his eye! He goes on in 10 minutes!!!” Marco's outfit was similar to mine in a way, though he had on white pants and no heels. Hanji shoved the eyeliner in my direction and he stepped over to me.

 

“Sorry, I've just never done my makeup before.” He nervously rubbed at the back of his head and I shrugged.

  
“No biggie. I wouldn't let four-eyes near my eye with a sharp stick either.” I grinned as I had him lean down a bit so I could quickly smudge some black around his eyes. I glanced over at Hanji once I was done and shivered. “For God's sake Hanji, put on some pants!” I covered my own eyes as I saw WAY too much of her legs. She was only wearing her lace-covered bra and a thong.

 

“OH RELAX! At least I'm wearing panties today! HA!” She started cackling and Marco gave me a nervous look.

 

“Relax freckles, you'll do fine. The bar's been open for an hour anyway, everyone is borderline hammered already.” He smiled and walked towards the door.

 

“Thanks! Wish me luck!” He walked towards the stage and I stood beside of Erwin in the hallway, peaking out at the stage.

 

“New kid?”

 

“His name's Marco. I wanted to see him dance.” I leaned against the wall and looked out over the crowd. Turquoise eyes met with my own and Eren waved at me, before walking in my direction.

 

He bit his lip as he looked me up and down and swallowed hard. I smirked at him.

 

“You aren't supposed to see me yet. You're impatient.” He simply shrugged and I buttoned up my trench coat, before following him over to the bar. He was sipping on a glass of water, while Jean was nursing a beer.

 

“Hey, Levi!” Jean waved to me and I nodded to him in acknowledgment. There was only one seat left and Eren took it, before pulling me into his lap.

 

“Free lap dance?” I winked at him and his cheeks turned red. He pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen.

 

**You do that?!** I shook my head with a chuckle.

 

“Mike, give me a white russian please.” I took my drink and settled back against his lap. “I used to, before people started getting too touchy-feely. I'd give you one though.” I turned and winked at him, before sipping my drink. Jean's attention was turned to the stage, watching Freckles get down and dirty with the pole.

  
“Wow. He's hot.” His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were locked onto the stage. Marco was pretty good, considering it was his first time here. He was alternating between the pole and dancing on the edge of the stage. People were breaking glowsticks, throwing them up on the stage alone with a few stray bills. I watched Marco for a bit longer and finished off my drink. Though I didn't want to leave Eren's lap, I had to go and stretch before my dance.

 

I'd chosen a song that was upbeat and that would get the crowd excited. I stretched a bit, being sure not to get any of my white clothes dirty. Marco's song ended soon enough and he waved to me as he walked down off the stage, pants in hand.

 

I walked up and waited for my song to start. I swallowed hard, pushing the fear to the back of my mind. Eren was here. He wouldn't let anything happen, neither would Erwin.

 

_Saw them dancing in your eyes Like shadows in the night Doing pirouettes around the stars We were running in a haze I remember every shade Hit my veins and they shot up sparks_

 

 

I walked out onstage and grabbed onto the pole, spinning around a few times as the colors began to fly across the whole club. Blue and green clouds stretched across the stage and landed on my coat. I moved to the music, locking eyes with Eren near the front of the stage. He bit his lip as I worked the buttons on my coat, tossing is aside effortlessly.

 

_Words fell from your lips And all I heard was white noise in the dark But when you looked away I remember every shade  
_

 

I spun around the pole, before hooking a leg around it and spinning quickly through the clouds of purple and green. I was getting covered in color and I couldn't help but smile. I was having a great time, getting dusted with every color imaginable. Eren was even tossing handfuls of green and blue at me, grinning as I danced through them.

 

_ So let your colors run tonight We’re painting in the dark Let your colors run tonight The colors of your heart _   


I danced around the edge of the stage for a moment, before returning to the pole. I pulled off my shirt and added it to the pile of stained clothing. I grabbed onto the pole and climbed to the top, before flipping and slowly sliding upside down to the stage. I thrust my hips up with the rhythm of the music, locking eyes with my perfect brunette. He licked his lips and ran his eyes over me, eating me up with his gaze.

 

 _Let your colors run tonight We’re painting in the dark Let your colors run tonight The colors of your heart_  
  
I leaned against the pole, shoving my ass in the air a few times, before looking over my shoulder at Eren and winking. I worked my boy-shorts down, revealing my boxer briefs. I tossed my shorts at Eren and smirked as I climbed to the top of the pole again, hooking my legs around seductively and sliding down. 

 

_ Saw them dancing in your eyes Like shadows in the night Doing pirouettes around the stars _   
  


I heard a whistle and before I knew it, Four Eyes was dragging Eren up onto the stage. My eyes went wide as she shoved him towards me. I was bumping and grinding on the pole as if it were Eren behind me. I was straining in my boxer briefs at the thought of him watching me dance. He stood in front of me, taking in the sight as I moved around the pole. He started pelting me with color, Hanji's idea no doubt, and Hanji came dancing across the stage with a chair in her hands.

 

_We were running in a haze I remember every shade Hit my veins and they shot up sparks_

 

I gave Eren a surprised look and he just shrugged and sat down in the chair.

 

“Come on short stuff! Show that hottie what you've got!” Hanji yelled across the stage.

 

_Words fell from your lips And all I heard was white noise in the dark But when you looked away I remember every shade._

 

I danced towards Eren, before dropping down to the floor and popping back up in front of him. People were showering us with color and he was grinning as he watched me. I walked behind him, running my hands across his chest from behind and letting my bands dance across his shoulder as I moved.

 

_So let your colors run tonight We’re painting in the dark Let your colors run tonight The colors of your heart._

 

 

I walked back around to the front and spread his legs a bit, before sitting on his lap and rotating my hips around, grinding against his lap. I could feel him already getting hard and I couldn't help but lick my lips. Eren's hands were moving over me, fingers streaking me with blue and green.

 

_So let your colors run tonight We’re painting in the dark Let your colors run tonight The colors of your heart._

 

I flipped around, holding onto his shoulder as I moved up and down, thrusting my hips towards him and popping my ass back out smoothly. The crowd was cheering and I sat back down, churning my hips along with the music.

 

The song came to an end and I pulled him off the stage into the hallway. Hanji's song started up and I shoved Eren against the wall, capturing his mouth with my own. I was more than a little worked up, hard on straining against the thin fabric of my underwear. His hands were resting on my hips, kissing back with a fever. I pulled back to catch my breath and he was grinning at me.

 

“What are you smirking about, Bright Eyes?” I raised my eyebrow and he shook his head, keeping the smile right where it was. He mouthed the word WOW and bit at his lip. “I take it you liked it then? Leave it to Hanji to pull something like that.” Eren chuckled a bit and I looked him over. His hair was streaked with blue and purple and his clothes were smeared with green and blue. I have one more song. I need to get changed really quick. He tapped on his phone with a nod.

 

**I'll go check in with Jean, then I'll be back upfront.  
**

“Sure thing. Keep an eye out for Hanji's dance. She tends to go full nude.” I shuddered and he laughed before waving and walking down the hallway. I was changing into my black skinny jeans, when I heard a knock on the door. Erwin was standing there, a concerned look on his face.

 

“What's wrong?!” I walked into the hallway and saw Jean leaned against Eren. He looked extremely pale, like he'd definitely been puking.

 

“We think someone slipped something into his drink.” I could tell Eren was being pulled in two different directions. He was worried over his friend, but also wanted to be there for my dance.

 

“Have you called him a ride home?” Eren nodded. “Go sit with him outside. Get him some fresh air.” I grabbed a bottle of water off of the coffee table and handed it to Eren. He looked at me in protest and I shook my head. “I'll be fine Bright Eyes. Go take care of your friend. I've only got one more song. He reluctantly nodded and walked back to the front with Jean.

 

I threw on the rest of my outfit and as soon as Hanji was done with her song, I walked back on stage, waiting for my next song to start.

 

 _Oh, I'm overdue_  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room 

 

I was dancing around the stage, acting as if Eren was still there in the crowd. It was the only thing to give me enough courage. I was spinning around the pole, chucking my leather jacket to the side in no time. People were still throwing colored powder, making the stage somewhat slick.

  
 _DJ's spinning (show your hands)_  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off 

 

I climbed the the top of the pole and spun around, before flipping and slidding down. I crawled to the edge of the stage, dragging my body through the rainbow dust and began thrusting my hips up.

 

 _Wanna get rowdy_  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty

 

I moved back to the pole and kept spinning around, pulling my black t-shirt off with a smirk.

 

 _It's about time that I came to start the party_  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

 

My pants were off next, leaving me in my black boxer briefs. I was grinding against the pole, dancing along with the music. I watched as a fight broke out in the middle of the club, but I kept dancing, trying not to be detracted by the scuffle. Erwin was making his way to the pair, and he was breaking up the fight.

 

 _Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off 

 

I moved back to the edge of the stage and began moving my hips again. A $20 was thrown at me and I looked up to the face that threw it. I froze. It was him. There was no way. We'd had everyone of his description stopped at the door. I scrambled away from him, picking my jeans up and running off the stage. I could still hear my music playing but I was running down the stairs. I just needed to get away, lock myself in the dressing room until Eren came back.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. I paid my twenty-bucks, whore.” I froze as he shoved me up against the wall.

 

“Get the fuck away from me!” I screamed it, hoping someone would hear. From the roar of the audience I could tell Erwin was struggling to break up the fight. He ripped my pants from my hands and shoved me to the floor, I tried to kick him, but his boot connected with my ribs before I could get away. I crawled towards the front and he opened the back door, trying to drag me out. I was kicking and scratching, trying everything to get away. “STOP! Get the fuck off me!” I was screaming, shoving at him. I made it to my feet, only to be shoved down into the alleyway. I winced as I landed in a pile of broken glass. 

 

“Your little bitch of a friend is too preoccupied to help you now whore. You gave that guy a lap dance earlier, surely you'll be up for more now.” He clicked his knife open and held it to my throat, tears dripping down my face.

 

“LEVI!!!” I heard someone scream my name. Familiar and cracking violently. I looked up to see Eren running towards me, and I covered my face as he pulled the guy off of me, tossing him impossibly far. Eren raised his fists, ready to fight, though with one more punch, he knocked my assailant out cold. Eren dropped to his knees in front of me, pulling me into a hug. “S-Safe. Not hurt. N-Not...” His voice sounded awful. Raspy and hoarse. Different than usual. He coughed for a moment against his arm, before pulling away, leaving drops of blood behind. My eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. He winced, before pulling me closer. He was breathing hard and I could feel tears dripping onto my shoulder. I reach up to hold onto the fabric of his hoodie and pulled wet fingers away. Blood. It was everywhere. Dripping onto my legs and my hands.

 

“EREN!” I was hysterical, trying to pull him to his feet with shaky legs. “God. No. Please.” I pulled his hoodie open to reveal crimson staining his white shirt. His shoulder was pouring blood.

 

“Levi?!” It was Erwin's voice. I slouched against the wall, arms wrapped around myself. I was hysterical now, the situation blurring around me. I flinched as strong arms wrapped around me.

 

“L-ee...” It was Eren's voice, horrible harsh and sore. I opened my eyes as he scooped me into his arms and brought me inside. I was sobbing against him, desperately clinging to his neck. Everything was spinning and my chest felt impossibly tight.

 

“Eren. D-D-on't talk.” I begged him. “You're already hurt enough because of me.” He sat us down on the couch and I clung to him, refusing to let go. He managed to somehow help me slide into some sweatpants and a jacket. I heard voice behind me, Marco was frantically talking to the police.

 

“Eren, follow me.” Eren went to lift me up again and I desperately shook my head.

 

“No. You're hurt.” I rubbed at my wet eyes and took his hand instead. Erwin was saying something to Eren, and before I knew it, were were in his car, speeding down the street.

 

“I'm so sorry. So sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn't have danced. I shouldn't have...” I shook my head and buried it against his neck, chest constricting as I sobbed. His arms wrapped around me securely and he shook his head.

 

“Shhh.....shhhh....mhmm....” He was trying to comfort me with hushes and murmurs and it did work to a degree. My tears slowed and I managed to take a few deep breaths. Eren's eyes kept falling closed and it only scared me even more. He was losing too much blood.

 

“Please, please be okay.” I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before his eyes closed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged! :D

My tears wouldn't stop. I sat on the emergency room table as Erwin tried to calm me with soft words. I heard the squeak of tennis shoes from the various nurses scrambling around the department. My skin was stinging where I'd landed on the glass, and I glanced down at the hand that had scraped against the concrete. Blood was drying now, but the stinging wouldn't stop.

 

“Stop picking at it, Levi. They'll patch you up soon.” I let my hand fall into my lap and wiped at my eyes with the tear soaked tissue Erwin had given me.

 

“Where's he at?” I heard Hanji's voice echo from behind the curtain and it opened to reveal her concerned face. “Levi...” She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

 

“I...I can't do it anymore, Hanji. Eren's hurt because of me...He...H-He-” My voice cracked and my tears picked up their pace, dripping down my cheeks.

 

“Shhh....” She tried to soothe me, holding me in a cautious hug as to not irritate my wounds, while her fingers ran through my hair. “He's going to be fine, short stuff.” I reach out, hand gripping onto her sweater. She was actually wearing clothes for once, just the thought of it would have made me chuckle on a normal day.

 

“God, I hope so. He's....I....” I shook my head, lip quivering as I tried to wrap my head around the situation. “I love him, Hanji. He's...He means so much to me.” I gripped her sweater as I sobbed, not giving a fuck if everyone in the emergency room could hear me sobbing.

 

“I know you do, Levi. He's going to be alright. There are some good doctors here.” I nodded and jumped a bit as the curtained opened again.

 

“Mr. Ackerman? We've got a room ready for you.”

  
“W-What?” I frowned as the nurse brought a wheelchair to the side of the bed.

 

“I thought they were going to patch him up and release him.” Erwin said as he stood up.

 

“We are going to put you in a room until we can get you fixed up. Give you guys some privacy. It looks like you've had a rough night.” I swallowed hard and nodded. Hanji helped me stand and sit down in the chair. I was wheeled to the elevator and up a floor. “A few nurses will be up in a moment, Sweetie.” I nodded and Hanji helped me get changed into the hospital gown I'd been left with. As I moved, small pieces of glass fell to the floor. I stripped off my boxers and tossed them into the pile of blood stained clothes.

 

I wanted to call Carla, but I didn't have her number. I'm sure the hospital would have contacted her- I froze.

 

“Oh my God. No.” I tried to stand up, but Hanji pushed me back down.

 

“Levi! Stay put-”

 

“Eren! He...His mom isn't in town” What if his Dad found out what happened?! “His Dad is the one closest and-”

“Erwin, will you go to the waiting room and wait for Eren?” Hanji asked quickly.

 

“Sure. I'll keep you guys posted. If you need anything, text me.” I was shaking now, fingers trembling as I gripped the thin blanket. Hanji reach her hand out and I gave it a squeeze. It wasn't much longer until the nurses were in the room, pumping me full of medicine that would help me relax as the picked and scrubbed at my skin. Regardless, I still couldn't stop my tears. I needed to see Eren, feel his hand in my own. Press my lips to his. I let an exhausted sob out and Hanji shushed me, petting my head softly as the nurses kept picking at me.

 

“I need to see him. Need to know he's okay...” I wiped my eyes on the blanket, leaving it damp with tears and streaked with eyeliner.

 

“You'll get to see him soon. Just hang in there.” I nodded and tried to calm down a bit, listening to Hanji as she coached me to breathe slowly. They were eventually done tending to my wounds and after I was bandaged up and discharged, we headed straight for the waiting room.

 

Grisha wasn't there thankfully, just Erwin and a few other people, sipping on cold coffee. I was exhausted, but I refused to sleep. I just leaned against Hanji's shoulder and kept breathing deeply.

 

“Family for Eren Jaeger?” I stood up quickly and nearly tripped as I ran towards the nurse.

 

“Yes! Is he okay?!” I asked urgently and she gave me a smile and a nod.

 

“He's in recovery now. You can go see him, but only one at a time please. The doctor will talk to you once you are there.” I followed the nurse down the hall and into the recovery area. Eren was sitting up, drinking some water carefully. His neck was bandaged, along with his shoulder.

 

“Bright Eyes...” I tried to hold back my tears, but it was impossible. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me, shaking his head. He still looked groggy, but he was awake and aware. He reach his hand out, wiping the tears off my cheek. “I'm so, so sorry.” He reach his hand out and I wove our fingers together.

 

“Mr. Jaeger?” With both turned to look at the doctor as he walked in. “I just wanted to go over post-op details with you.” He pulled up a stool and sat down. “The wound on your shoulder wasn't that bad. We got it patched up pretty easily, so in a couple of weeks the stitches should be ready to come out.” Eren nodded and the doctor flipped through his notes. “So I was looking through the notes in your file....” Eren gave my hand a squeeze and tried to sit up a little more. I helped him up, propping him up with his pillow. He held onto my hand tightly, as if I might leave his side. “It says that you were the victim of an assault when you were 16 years old?” Eren bit his lip and nodded. I gave him a concerned look and he gave my hand a squeeze.

 

“From the notes here, it says that Dr.Jaeger preformed the emergency surgery?” Once again, Eren nodded. “A doctor that, since then has been suspended. Tears were welling up in Eren's eyes and he nodded. “This man is your father, correct?” Eren nodded once more and his fingers began to tremble in mine. “Eren, I have reasons to believe that your previous surgery was botched...and it seems to have been on purpose.” I froze...giving the doctor a blank stare. “The notes and the damage that was done, it just doesn't add up. When you screamed last night, it caused a rupture around your voice box. I went in and repaired the rupture, but...” Eren nodded and his eyes fell to the floor. He was ready to hear bad news. I could feel it in the grip of his fingers on mine.

“I was only able to reverse some of the original damage. I don't expect a massive amount of vocal recovery, but there's a good chance the pain won't be present any longer. Be sure to take it slow at first.” Eren's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. “I would recommend letting your voice rest for another four days, before trying to speak. Let the swelling go down a bit.” Eren nodded frantically and the doctor gave him a small smile. “I'll see you in a few weeks for your follow up. Take it easy.” He waved and I stood there, speechless, with Eren's hand in mine. Tears were streaking down my own cheeks, as well as his and he reach out for me, pulling me into a hug.

 

“I'm so glad you're alright, Bright Eyes.” He nodded and pressed his face into my shoulder. “I was so scared.” He pressed a kiss to my shoulder and I pulled back as a nurse approached.

 

“They are releasing you, Eren. You think you can get dressed?” He nodded and I helped him to the edge of the bed. He looked around nervously for something and frowned.

 

“Just sign. If you spell it slowly, I can get it.” He nodded and raised his hands.

 

W-H-E-R-E T-O

 

I frowned and began slipping the hospital gown off of him. Hanji had thankfully thought ahead and stopped by my place to get clothing for both of us. The sweatpants were a little tight on him, but at least they were clean. I helped slide the pants over his legs and he pulled them up.

 

“You can stay with me. I'll take care of you.”

 

W-O-R-K

 

I sighed and shook my head. “You're more important, Eren.” I carefully slid the t-shirt over his head, being sure to not snag any bandages. The curtain opened and a nurse rolled a chair up for Eren, Erwin standing at her side.

 

“You're both staying at my place for a few days. Deal with it.” Erwin said as he crossed his arms. Eren gave me a surprised look and I just shrugged.

 

“Fine by me.” I helped Eren to the wheelchair and followed the nurse to the exit, where Hanji was waiting in Erwin's car. I climbed in the back with Eren and he yawned as he sat next to me. He dozed off on the way to Erwin's and I couldn't help but look at his peaceful face, thankful to spend another day with him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Life has been crazy and my Twitch channel has been taking over my life! Enjoy the new chapter :D
> 
> Also, I will try to make the next chapter longer!

We were snuggled up in Erwin's guest room, blankets tucked around us just right. I heard birds chirping outside and it must have woken Eren, as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned a bit and snuggled closer. I wrapped my arms around him a bit tighter, pulling him right up against me. Something had been weighing heavily on my mind and I wanted to bring it up, but decided to wait a few days. Eren was stressed out enough as it was.

 

“Did you rest well Bright Eyes?” He nodded against me and his his eyes from the sun creeping through the window. I smiled and buried my lips into those chocolate locks that I adored. My body was sore from last night and now as I looked over my arms, I saw that bruises had blossomed. My skin still stung a bit from the cuts and scratches, but hopefully they would heal quickly.

 

Eren turned his head a bit, gently running his fingertips over the bruises with a frown.

 

“How's the shoulder? Pain isn't too bad?” He made a motion with his fingers and I attempted to connect the letters into words.

 

M-E-D-S W-O-R-E O-F-F

 

“Shit, let me get-” He caught me around my waist and shook his head. I frowned and sighed as he pulled me back under the covers. “Eren, you can't just be in pain. You were stabbed for Christ's sake. You-” His face changed into one of sadness as he reach out, running his thumb over my cheek. I felt the tears working their way down, I tried to hold them back, but to no avail. “You were hurt because of me. Because I wouldn't give up dancing. Because-” He leaned up, pressing his lips to mine and he pulled me closer, tucking me right against him. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be the one being comforted. I shouldn't be-

 

He touched his forehead to mine and pressed his lips ever so gently to my cheeks, trying to kiss away the tears.

  
“E-Eren...” I wiped at my face and he nuzzled even closer. I wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to people going all out for me. Risking themselves for my happiness. And here I was, wrapped in the most beautiful person's arms, feeling perfectly protected though my heart ached. I knew from his gestures what he meant. He'd do it again, if dancing makes me happy. Eren, this beautiful creature who has practically been through hell and back, would give me the moon if I'd wanted it. If it only meant my happiness. I couldn't see him hurt anymore. Refused to see this beautiful soul so sad.

 

“I'm not dancing anymore.” He looked up with a protesting expression, but I shook my head. “Not here. Not in this city anyways. Maybe one day I might try again, but not now. I won't risk your safety again, or mine. It was reckless of me.” He shook his head and nuzzled his cheek against mine. “I want you to be happy too, Bright Eyes. You're in pain right now and it kills me that it was because of me...”

 

“L-L-ee-” His voice cracked harshly and his hand went up to his throat. He swallowed hard and fell silent again. He reach over and grabbed his phone, before tapping out a note.

 

**Levi, it wasn't your fault that you had a stalker. That someone tried to hurt you, not once, but twice. It's my job to protect you, no matter the circumstances. If dancing makes you happy, I want you to keep doing it. I'll be happy just being by your side.**

 

Fresh tears began to track down my cheeks and I shook my head.

 

“I don't want to dance anymore. Not for a while at least. I think I just need a break from it.”

 

**If that's what will make you happy, then I will support your decision.**

I nodded and reach out a trembling hand, lacing our fingers together,

 

“Eren...you make me happy. Incredibly happy. I...I've never cared so deeply about someone before. It scares me almost, but I've fallen ever further for you.” He gave me a bright smile and tilted my chin down just a bit to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

 

He held his hand up a bit and signed the only sentence I was familiar with so far. _I love you._

 

“I love you too, Eren. So So much. I know it hasn't been that long, but-” He stopped my sentence with another kiss. Followed by another and another. Not deep, but playful and caring. He started with the pecks on my lips and started peppering my cheeks with kisses, then my neck and down to my shoulders.

 

There was a knock on the door and Erwin's voice echoed outside of it.

 

“Levi, I've got to head to the shop. There's an inventory issue, but help yourselves to whatevers in the kitchen. I put some toiletries in the guest bath for you too as well. If you need anything, call!” I heard him walk down the hallway and I turned to Eren who was trying to sit up.

 

“Easy, do you need help?” He shook his head and swung his legs over the bed, sitting on the edge. I sat next to him and stared out the window. Erwin lived pretty close to me, just at the end of the street. The difference was amazing though. His house sat just beyond the apartment buildings and businesses, right on the edge of a park. There was a pond that the house overlooked with geese and ducks waddling around happily. This place was nice. Peaceful. “Breakfast or a shower first?” Eren's stomach growled, almost on cue and I chuckled. We made our way into the kitchen, though we weren't moving fast at all. My body ached all over. I was scared to see what damage was left from last night. We munched on some fruit and toast, nothing too complicated. Eren's phone vibrated on the table and a picture of his mom popped up. He whimpered and tapped on the table nervously.

 

“Do you want me to talk to her?” He worried at his lip for a moment and shook his head, sliding his finger across the screen and declining the call.

 

“She might be worried, Eren...” I put my hand over mine and he shook his head sadly. Her picture popped up again as the phone rang and his mouth stiffened, an angry frown taking over before he chucked his phone across the kitchen. I watched as it bounced off the baseboard, landing with a thump across the room. “Bright Eyes...” His own eyes were filling with tears now.

 

S-O-R-R-Y

 

I shook my head and rubbed my hand over his. “How can I help? I just want to fix this...” He shook his head again and turned to me sadly. He grabbed the notebook on the table and flipped the page, saving Erwin's grocery list for another day.

 

**It's not your fault Levi. What happened at the club was an accident. I'd do it again if it meant protecting you. What happened with my Dad? That wasn't an accident. He took my voice Levi.**

 

He slid the notebook across the table and I nodded. I didn't know how to respond. Parents were supposed to love their kids unconditionally. When had it turned so sour between them. He took the notebook back and scribbled a few more sentences.

 

 **Mom had to know. There's no way she couldn't have. I'm** \- He paused for a moment, nervously tapping the pencil against his arm. **I'm not ready to talk about the assault yet, but I will. Just not yet.**

“I'll never push you to talk about anything you don't want to, love.” He nodded and scribbled a few more words.

 

**It was just a fucked up situation. It's hard for me to talk about, but I will one day. I'll tell you.**

 

I nodded and he shoved the notebook away. “Take all the time you need.” I reach across the table and opened the prescription bag that held Eren's medicine. One for pain and one for swelling. He took both, though reluctant and we made our way to the bathroom. I attempted to pull his t-shirt off, but he winced in pain.

 

“I'm sorry-” He worried at his lip for a minute and took a deep breath. I readjusted the t-shirt. Pulling from one side inside, then up over his head and down his injured arm. His other clothes were in a pile soon enough and mine were slowly joining his. I looked like I'd been thrown through a glass window. Scratches and bruises decorating my body. We were both sore and tired, ready to go back to bed, but somehow we managed to help each other get clean. Eren was beyond gentle, scrubbing me delicately as to not irritate any scratches, but firm enough to get everything clean. Everything hurt. My skin was red and aching and my muscles hurt from being knocked around. After we toweled off, we pulled on some underwear. Thankfully Hanji had brought Eren's bag of clothes and some of my own as well, so we were able to change.

 

“I wouldn't even worry about a shirt. There's no need to strain your shoulder.” He smirked and lifted his eyebrow, before pressing his lips to my own. This kiss was deeper and tasted like mint and that unique taste that was Eren. He pulled back, still wearing that sinful smirk. “Okay, okay. Maybe I like to look at my shirtless god of a boyfriend too. Is that a crime?” He chuckled and we returned to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water. Eren pointed to my own bag of medications and I grabbed it with a frown. I didn't really want to take it, but everything hurt. My painkiller was more mild than Eren's. Just a strong ibuprofen. I downed the pills and followed Eren to the bedroom, carrying my tube of medicated ointment with me. He had me lay down as he carefully smudged the cream over my cuts and scrapes. Afterwards, we snuggled back up in bed, more than content to be able to rest. He yawned and leaned his head against my shoulder.

 

“Go ahead and nap. I know your medicine makes you sleepy. Rest.” He nodded and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me carefully. I was so thankful to have Eren in my life. So lucky to have this beautiful man as my own. “Rest well, Bright Eyes.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this. This chapter has a bit of a graphic violence flashback, so be warned!

“Eren. Eren.” I shook his shoulder and he whimpered, glancing over at his phone, before covering up his head. “It's your Mom again.”

“D-Don't care.” His throat was healing up and though he was pushing a little, today was the day that he could finally speak. I sighed and reach over him, canceling the call. “L-Lee...” He muttered it and peaked out from under the blanket. “H-How...it's still...” He covered his throat with his hand and frowned.

“It's gonna take time Eren. You're still healing.” He tugged me closer, under the blanket and nuzzled my cheek with his own. He shook his head and scooted down a bit more, hiding his face against my neck. 

“H-Home?” His voice still sounded just as harsh, if not a little more raspy. The surgery must've been rough on him. 

“Hmmm...I think we can head back today. If momma Erwin will let us leave.” I teased. Erwin was a great friend, but he'd been more than a little protective the last few days.

“Mhmm....” Eren hummed against my throat and I smiled. It was nice having a break from work to spend time with Eren as he healed, but I needed to pay rent. I pulled the blanket off of us and sat up a bit. 

“Eren, I know you are upset with her, but she must be worried about you.” Eren's eyes connected with mine and I was met with one of the saddest looks I'd ever gotten from him. He felt betrayed. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. 

“Lee...” He dropped his gaze to look down at my hand, now wrapped around his. His other hand went to grip at his shirt, right over his heart. I pulled him into my arms, tight against my chest. 

“I know it hurts. I know...but she cares. I can see it in her eyes that she does, Bright Eyes.” He tipped his forehead down against my shoulder, hair falling down. It was getting longer and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. Longer hair suited Eren. 

“She....lied to m-me.” His voice sounded even more broken than usual. Stripped of trust almost. He was breathing heavy, hand moving up to rest over his throat as he swallowed hard. I rubbed his shoulder softly and buried my lips in his messy hair. 

“I know love. Sometimes the people we trust lie to us, but we have to forgive them. She's your family, Eren.” I felt him press his face even harder against my shoulder. 

“F-Family.” He scoffed at the word and shook his head. His lip quivered as he looked up at me. “Y-You're all I-I-” He coughed a bit and frowned. “N-Need.” I reach up and tucked his wild hair behind his ear. 

“Eren. I'm above the moon that you love me that much, but...” He frowned and gave me a worried look. “But you should at least try to talk to your mom. I'll go with you.” I ran my fingers through those soft brown locks and smiled at him. “And if things don't work out, you'll always have me.” I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, tears welling up in his eyes. He pressed his lips against mine, soft and sweetly, before pulling back. “For now, let me make you some tea.” 

 

The next day

“Home sweet home.” I threw my duffel bag onto the couch with a sigh. “When are we meeting up?” I asked Eren as he plopped down on the sofa. 

“An hour.” His throat was less sore today, but he was still complaining that his vocal range hadn't changed. I was just happy he was alive after everything we'd been through the last few days. “Just let me get changed and we can head that way.” I walked into the bedroom and started rummaging through drawers. How was I even going to approach this conversation? Oh Mrs. Jaeger, I know you love our son even though you let your son of a bitch psycho husband preform a botched surgery on him, but I think he should live with me from now on. An ex-stripper that almost got him killed and works at a coffee shop. Real smooth. I groaned and leaned my head against the top of my dresser. 

I jumped a bit as Eren startled me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulling me up against him. I relaxed into his touch and leaned my head back against his shoulder. “Lee...” He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck and I couldn't help but smile. “L-Love you...” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. 

“Love you too, Bright Eyes.” I turned around in Eren's arms, and he looked down at me with a look full of love and care. The height difference didn't bother me one bit, hell I even liked it. Eren was just the right height for me. He leaned down to close the distance between us and captured my lips, pushing me against the dresser a bit. His tongue danced against mine and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I fell for Eren more and more everyday and these gestures of love pulled me even deeper in. He had me by the heartstrings and I never want to let him go. My fingers knotted in his hair as he pressed himself closer, chest flush against me. I felt my cheeks heating up as my fingers brushed through those beautiful chocolate locks. He pulled away to nibble at my lower lip and smile at me, before taking my hand in his. 

“N-Need to talk...” He frowned a bit and I nodded.

“Just let me throw on a different shirt. I don't think your mom would appreciate me wearing my Utopia shirt.” I tossed my shirt into the laundry basket and pulled out a black v-neck, before slipping it on. I followed Eren to the couch and sat next to him as he frantically scribbled on a notepad.

“Wanted to say t-this but...” He rest his hand over his throat and shook his head. “S-Sorry.”

“Don't apologize, love. Written words are just as good.” He smiled and slowly reach me the notepad. 

“It's about the assault. I was in high school. The wrong group of kids found out I was gay and they-” I saw his handwriting shake a bit, before he continued to the next sentence. “They drug me into the janitor's closet and ganged up on me. Pretty much beat me to a pulp and decided to make me drink some kind of cleaner. One kid stood over me and wrapped his hand around my throat. I could feel the chemicals burning and...” His words trailed off and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

“T-They made you drink cleaner? Oh my god...” The paper shook in my hands and Eren nodded. 

“P-Pumped my stomach at t-the ER-” His voice cracked as he said it and I watched his lip tremble for a moment, before I pulled in onto my lap, wrapping my arms so tight around him he could barely move. Had anything remotely good ever happened in Eren's life? This bright eyed beauty, whose smile could light up a whole room had been so broken and beaten, by more than one person at that. 

“Fuck...Eren...” He was hiding his face against my shoulder, hands locked around my middle in a hug. “I'm so sorry you went through that...” He shrugged and it broke my heart in half. It's like he was shrugging it off. Like he didn't matter. Almost like he thought he deserved it. “You didn't deserve any of that. Not one bit.” 

“T-Then...” His voice was raspy, but I could hear the tears and heartbreak in his words. “D-Dad. The police report. My s-surgery. Mom...” His words were choppy and harsh, but I could understand what he was saying. 

“Your Dad found out what happened from the police report?” He nodded against my shoulder and I heard him choke out a sob as he held onto me. 

“D-Did this.” He sat up and I had to stop myself from carrying this broken man away into my bedroom and hiding him from the world. Tears were dripping down his cheeks as he touched his throat. “B-Because I'm not n-normal.” He used quotation marks around the word normal and I shook my head. I was speechless. Completely blown away that someone would do that to their own son. But what kind of person did it take to slam his hand in the washing machine or push him against a stove? I looked at Eren's arms. At the scars he wore from his father's anger. The scar that bothered me the most couldn't be seen. It was the scar on Eren's self esteem. On his self-worth. 

“Listen to me Eren.” He looked at me, still perched on my lap and worried at his lip. I kept one arm around his waist and wove my fingers through his own on the other side. “Just because your Dad did these things to you...” I shook my head and paused. I couldn't think of the right words to say. “He's wrong Eren. You're perfect the way you are. I love you the way you are. You mean everything to me.” I felt my own tears starting to drip down my cheeks. From anger, from sadness, from fear that I'd almost lost this beautiful man sitting here with me. “You have more worth than you could ever imagine. Please don't let him make you believe otherwise, love.” A tattered sob ripped from his throat and he fell forward, face buried against my chest. “I love you so much, Bright Eyes. You're just right for me.” 

“T-too. L-Lee...” His voice was wearing out. He'd spoken way too much today. I wish I could fix everything. To go back in time and defend him from those bullies, from his Dad. But if all those things had never happened, then maybe we would have never met. Maybe he wouldn't be able to sympathize with a broken person like myself. Someone struggling everyday to try and find the person they want to become in life.

“Rest your voice Eren.” I stroked his back, trying my best to calm him. Running my fingers through his hair, soothing him any way that I knew how. His tears eventually slowed and we managed to wash up and head out, though both of our eyes were red and our cheeks were tear stained. 

“Can you text your mom and let her know we'll be a little late? I want to buy you a tea with honey. I know you're throat hurts.” He nodded and tapped at his phone as we slowly made our way to a familiar coffee shop. The bell rang and I was greeted by a familiar voice and smile. 

“Levi!! Eren! Welcome back!” I waved at Izzy as we walked to the counter.

“Hey Izzy. Sorry it's been so long.” She shrugged and motioned to the back room.

“No biggie. We got a new part timer that's been helping out! Hey Jean! Come say hi!” Eren's eyes went red and he ducked behind me a bit. 

“Eren? Why are you hiding?” Jean asked as he walked up. Eren peaked out and frowned. He started signing back and forth with Jean in a blur of gestures that I couldn't comprehend. “What?!” Jean hurriedly signed back. I looked to Eren and he shrugged, before signing to Jean. 

“We're just catching up a bit.”Jean said with a smile. It's been a few days.  
“Oh yeah, are you feeling better, Jean?” He smiled and nodded.

“Much better now. I guess someone slipped something into my drink that night...” We all fell silent for a moment, before Eren tugged on my sleeve. 

“Oh yeah! Tea. What kind do you want, Bright Eyes.” He went to open his mouth and I quickly put a finger to his lips. “Rest your voice.” He pouted but held his hands up to spell for me. 

B-L-A-C-K 

“Gotcha. Black tea with honey?” He nodded and I ordered a large one, along with a cup of black coffee for myself. Eren gagged as I mentioned black coffee and I rolled my eyes. I don't always take my coffee with 14 spoons of sugar like you do, Jaeger. He chuckled and we waited at the end of the bar for Izzy to fill our order. 

“This one's on the house!” Izzy said as she slid the cups to us. “So when will you be back to work?”

“The next couple of days probably. I Just have to talk to Erwin about my schedule. We've got to head out though. I'll text you Izzy! Bye Jean!” I waved to both and Eren did the same as we headed towards the door. Eren groaned as he realized that clouds had taken over the sky. Drops of rain were starting to sprinkle the sidewalk and I frowned as I pulled up my hood and he did the same. We linked our hands together and began to walk down the sidewalk to the familiar Jaeger house. The home that had once meant so much to him. I slipped my hand lose from his as he walked across the corner and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, rain pouring down around us now. 

“No.” I looked up at him, thrown off by the strong voice that had spoken up. “No.” He repeated it again and reach out his hand. “N-Not hiding. N-Never again.” He was speaking up over the rain, voice loud though it was cracking.

“Eren...” He stepped close to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, before pressing his lips to my own, stealing a quick deep kiss. He tasted like tea and honey, along with a hint of lemon. I fell in love with the new flavor and grinned as he pulled away, fingers weaving through my own. Eren smiled at me, but that look soon turned into one of strength. He was standing up to his dad, whether he was there or not. 

“I won't let him hurt you, Eren. I refuse to.” He nodded and smiled at me as we continued our walk towards the house, linked hands swaying back and forth and we walked. He was smiling and I was thankful. Eren trusted me to protect him, just like I trusted him. As we approached the front door, my stomach sank a little. If Grisha was here, it would be a problem. I could almost guarantee a confrontation, but hopefully it was just Carla. When a familiar face greeted us at the door, I felt a bit more at ease and followed her inside, hand in hand with Eren.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes, please let me know. My brain isn't working that great lately XD Enjoy!

“Welcome home, honey.” Carla wrapped her arms around Eren and though he stiffened a bit, he tolerated the affection. I followed them to the living room and took a seat beside of Eren. He'd already warned me that there was going to be a blue of sign language between the two of them, so I was prepared to just awkwardly sit there and endure it, just to support him.

 

“Eren, you seem upset? Where exactly have you been the last few days?” Carla asked as she sat in the recliner. Eren started signing to her, slowly at first, then he picked up the pace. His hands were moving so fast that I couldn't even begin to understand. Carla's eyes went wide and she fell silent, her hands falling still on her lap.

 

“Sweetheart...you're Dad would never intentionally hurt you.” Eren froze and I could see the anger practically rolling off of him.

 

“R-Right.” He shook his head and he looked down at his lap. He paused for a moment and I gave his thigh a pat, before he pulled off his sweater and tossed it onto the arm of the couch. He held out his arms and showed them to her. “A-Accidents.” His voice was fading, hoarseness taking over the few notes he could speak. The words he could muster up sounded shattered. Broken. Carla looked over her son's arms and shook her head.

 

“Grisha isn't like that Eren. He may be in a bit of a tough spot right now, but he loves us. He loves you.” Eren froze, a look of disbelief washing over him. “You just need to give him a chance. He told me he's working on his angry outbursts.” Eren's hands were shaking as he sat back down beside me, a blank look on his face. Completely defeated.

 

“Mrs. Jaeger, Grisha has done awful things to Eren! You can't just sit there and pretend like it's not true.” Carla crossed her arms and leaned forward.

 

“Now, Levi. I like you, a lot. You're a good friend to Eren, but I won't have you bad mouthing this family.” Eren was covering his face with his hands now, shoulders shaking. I shook my head in utter disbelief. Either she was in complete denial or she really believed that Grisha never laid a finger on Eren. I put a supportive hand on his shoulder and Eren's eyes went wide as we heard the door open. He hurridly signed to his mother and anger washed over her.

 

“Eren, the agreement was you would stay here while you took classes. I won't drop all of this money into your college fund just to have you go out and party every night and blow it.” Grisha walked into the living room with his arms crossed and I visibly saw Eren jump.

 

“What are we discussing? Why you weren't home for a whole week?” Grisha plopped down on the love seat and leaned back, arms still crossed over his chest.

 

“What exactly were you doing last week, besides making up stories?” Carla asked angrily. “You probably skipped classes, didn't you. School is important, Eren.”

 

“The core classes at least.” Grisha scoffed. “At least if you change your major those will help you.”

 

“This isn't a discussion about his major Grisha, drop it.” Grisha rolled his eyes and I kept silent. I wanted to scream at both of them. To yell at Carla to wake the fuck up and tell Grisha to go to hell, but I wanted Eren to decide.

 

“J-Just...” Eren was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Really son? Waterworks. Real men hardly cry.” Grisha picked. Eren started signing to the pair of them but they shook their heads.

“I'm sure your father will agree with me, Eren. You have to stay under our roof if you want to keep going to college.” Eren stop his movements, only to wipe at his eyes and nod. Wait...what? I shot him a look and his eyes fell to the floor.

 

“O-Okay....” My mouth fell open and he looked to his mom, before signing a few words. A smile softened her face and she nodded.

 

“Now that this is settled, sure. Levi can stay for dinner. I'll get started on it now.” I saw Grisha roll his eyes and Eren stood up, signing a few more words to his mom.

 

“I'm sure your teachers will forgive a week off, Eren. Emailing them is a good idea. I'll call you boys down when it's ready.” He nodded and walked towards the stairs. I followed him closely behind and we walked to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and gave me a defeated look. I wrapped my arms around him and he held onto me tightly.

 

“Eren...” I tried to soothe him, tried to call his name and rub his back, but there was no consoling him. His knees buckled and we both fell to the floor, but I kept my hold on him. “Babe...” He was sobbing silently against my shoulder and I could feel the tears soaking through the fabric of my shirt.

 

“W-Wh-a-a-” His voice was barely audible and I tried to shush him. I knew his throat was sore. I stretched my arm out and grabbed a pen and a notebook from the table. He scribbled a few words and handed it to me, burying his face right back against my shoulder.

 

**What do I do, Levi?**

 

I thought over the fairly simple question and realized that it wasn't that simple. This was a major decision that would change his life. His future. The real question was would even make it to see his graduation day? My stomach tightened at the thought.

 

“I...I can't answer that for you Bright Eyes.” He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I scooted back a little, pulling him onto my lap. “Eren, it's not for me to decide what your future holds. I can give you my honest opinion, but I don't want that to effect your decision.” His lip quivered and he shook his head.

 

“P-Please...” His voice was little more than a whisper and it broke me to see those bright eyes of his so full of tears. “D-Don't give u-up on me.” He strained the words out as his forehead touched mine. I could feel his body shaking with sobs as he begged me.

 

“Fuck. Eren, no. Don't ever think that. I'd never give up on you. On us. That's not what I'm saying.” He opened his eyes a bit to question me and I shook my head again. “I want you to decide if you want to try and stay or if you want to leave with me. I'll be by your side to help in any way I can, no matter which one you choose. I don't want Grisha to hurt you anymore, but I know how bad you want your degree. I'm just worried about you.” I ran my fingers over his cheek and he tried to blink some of the tears away. “I love you Eren. So much. So much that it hurts. I hate to see you suffer. It breaks my heart to see you frown or to see you in pain.” Eren slowly took the notepad and scribbled out a few more words.

 

**I want to live with you, but-**

**College is important. If I endure it just a little longer, I'll be able to afford a lot more for us. People are more willing to hire an artist with a degree.**

 

“I'll stick by you, no matter what love.” I smiled at him, even though my heart was breaking. The very last thing I wanted was to leave Eren behind in this house with that man that called him, his father. “I believe in you.” He pressed his lips to mine and I ingored the salt of his tears as we kissed, though it was brief.

 

“Boys!!! Dinner!!!” I heard Carla call from the stairs and Eren looked at me with a frown.

 

 **Gonna wash my face and we can go eat.** He slid the notebook towards me and I nodded, standing up and brushing the invisible dirt off my jeans. Dinner was mostly strained conversation about his Dad's job hunting and his Mom's work. I barely said anything, aside from a few words to Eren. As we sat around the table, I glanced at my phone. Where had the time gone? It was nearly midnight and I had to be to work at 5AM.

 

“I have to head out, Br-ugh Eren.” Eren looked at the time and nodded. “Thanks for dinner.” I could at least try to keep the peace. The last thing I needed was to not be welcome in their home. I needed to be able to see Eren. He walked me outside and shut the door behind us. He gave me a quick hug and I wanted to badly to capture those lips that I adored. To kiss him and whisk him away to my apartment, but I had to control myself.

 

“N-n-i-” His voice was shot. He frowned at me as he tried to speak and I shook my head.

 

“It's alright, Bright Eyes.” I whispered. “Rest your voice. Go have some tea with lots of honey, okay?” He nodded and I wanted to hold him. “Goodnight.” He waved back and I walked away, feeling like I'd left a piece of my heart behind.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot lately XD

Three days. It'd been three fucking days since I'd seen Eren. Our schedules just weren't syncing up and I was worried out of my mind. Sure we'd texted, but it wasn't enough to put my worries at ease. We were going to try to meet up today, since it was finally the weekend and he had the day off. I was eagerly waiting for him to walk through the door of the coffee shop, so much that it was distracting me from my work.

 

“Aniki, the water is spilling!” Izzy reach over and turned the tap off and I stepped back to find my apron soaked. “I know you're worried about Eren, but you have to be careful. If you don't pay attention, you could get hurt!” She scolded me as she pointed a finger at me.

 

“Sorry, Izzy...” I trailed off and started mopping up the water. After I was done, I hung my apron up to dry. My shift was just about over anyways.” I heard the bell to the shop ring and my heart fluttered as Eren walked in, Jean trailing close behind. Eren's hair was tied back in a short ponytail and that did things to me that I couldn't even describe. He beamed at me and waved as the pair walked up to the counter.

 

“Hey Bright Eyes!” He smiled at me and waved again.

 

“Where's my hello?” Jean teased as he walked towards the back, picking up his apron and slipping it over his head.

 

“Hey Eren, do you ever get tired of hanging out with people that always smell like coffee?” Izzy joked as she gave me a pat on the back. I rolled my eyes and felt my heart do a dance again as Eren's laugh filled the shop. I smiled as I finally clocked out for the day and walked out from behind the counter to wrap my arms around the beautiful brunette that stood in front of me.

 

“Missed you...” I muttered it, but from the way his eyes lit up, I knew he heard.”

 

“Mhmm...you t-too. Lee...” His voice sounded better. He must've really been resting it the last few days.

 

“Ready to go?” He nodded and signed to Jean, then waved to Isabel.

 

“See you later, love birds!” Izzy called after us. I waved as we walked to the door and proceeded to slip my hand around Eren's lower back as we walked to my apartment. Eren signed a few slow words to me and I raised my eyebrow.

 

“Can you repeat that? Sorry. I'm still super slow.” I said with a frown. His hands moved slow and I only caught a few words. “And? Practice?” Eren smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek. “What was that for?” I grinned at him as we walked down the sidewalk. I was still a little nervous to walk through my neighborhood, but hopefully with Eren at my side, would be attackers would stay far away. We walked up the familiar steps to my apartment and I unlocked the door with my key. I made a mental note to have one made for Eren when I got paid.

 

Eren happily plopped down on the couch and tugged me onto his lap, before burying his face against my neck. I felt his lips twist into a smile against my skin and I looped my finger through the band in his hair and tugged softly, letting the strands fall loose. He hummed against my neck happily and I adjusted myself a little more, wrapping my arms around him. Our lips met and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I was happy Eren was here, happy that he looked fine. He tasted like honey and that perfect taste that was uniquely him. The taste I craved every day. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss. Get lost in his scent. The scent that I missed while I slept alone every night. My pillow still smelled like him, but just barely. I wanted to ask him to go lay with me in the bedroom, if only for a little while, just so I could have his familiar scent to sleep with a little longer, but I felt like a fool for asking.

 

“Are you still staying tonight?” I asked with a grin. He nodded and I touched my forehead to his. He'd convinced his parents that he was spending all day today with Jean, cramming for some art history test that he was going to make up next week. He had spent the better part of the day with him, studying and catching up. “I'm glad. I've really missed you, Eren.” I said as I touched his cheek. He shivered under my touch and smiled up at me.

 

“Mhmm...” He hummed his response as he captured my lips again, gradually guiding me down onto my worn out couch. I was practically on top of him, and he was running his fingers through my hair, a look of pure adoration on his face.

 

“So...Is everything going okay?” He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

 

“m' fine.” He whispered. “M-Mom's home m-more.” His voice was still straining with words and I wasn't sure if he'd ever regain full use of it to be honest.

 

“Good. I'm glad.” I pressed my lips to his and he grinned, fingertips brushing over the exposed skin of my stomach.

 

“Ok-kay?” He asked softly and I nodded. It was fine with Eren. Only with Eren.

 

“Yeah, it's fine.” I smiled at him and his fingers dove under my shirt, rubbing over the tired muscles in my back. “Mhmm...feels good.” I let my head fall forward and felt a soft chuckle rumble through his chest as he moved his hands over my skin, rubbing my back beneath my shirt. I let my face rest against his chest and I refused to let the problems we were facing interrupt this moment. I just took deep breaths, breathing in his perfect scent and enjoying the soft touches on my skin.

 

We laid like that for a while and I felt myself drifting off. Eren's hands were working the tight muscles of my shoulders now and I gave into the feelings. My mind was wandering, but I wasn't bothered to think about anything other than Eren.

 

“Lee?” His voice broke me from my relaxed state of mind and I looked up to see him smiling at me. “D-Dinner?” Realization hit me and I sat up, looking at the clock on the coffee table.

 

“Shit! I didn't mean-” He silenced me with a kiss and shook his head. The original plan was for us to cook dinner together, but it was already late. I'd had a big lunch since Izzy had insisted on ordering Chinese food. Eren reach over to the coffee table and picked up the notebook, before flipping to a fresh page.

 

**Are you hungry? Jean's mom wouldn't stop cramming food down my throat.** I read over his words and laughed.

 

“No, I had a pretty big lunch today. Reschedule dinner then?” Eren nodded and pressed his lips to my neck.

 

“Mhmm...dessert?” He asked with a chuckle and I grinned at him.

 

“Shower?” He bit at his lip for a moment and nodded, before following me into the bathroom.

 

I started up the water and wrapped my arms around Eren's waist. I just wanted him close. I wanted to keep him by my side more that anything, but he'd made his choice. All I could do was stand by him and support him.

We slipped our clothes of quickly and quietly, though I noticed as Eren's eyes fell to the floor.

 

“You're beautiful, Bright Eyes.” Eren frowned and rubbed at his arms a bit, before giving me a shy smile.

 

“Mhmm...” He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't be happier. Before I knew it we were under the water, chests pressed flush together, hands roaming. Eren's fingertips ghosted over my hip and I couldn't help but shiver. His hands felt so good, so new. He drew his hands back a little, putting some distance between us.

 

“S-Sorry....” I shook my head and took his hand in mine, guiding it back to my hip.

 

“Feels nice.” Eren beamed at me and touched his forehead to mine, wet hair tickling my face. We stood there together under the water, washing, relaxing and exploring each other, just taking a moment to cherish our time together. “Water's getting a little cold. How about we warm up in bed?” Eren smirked and licked his lips, before capturing mine in a deep kiss again.

 

After drying each other off, we headed to the bedroom and slipped under the covers, not bothering with clothes. I snuggled up close to Eren, resting my head on his chest as my arms wrapped around his middle. Eren's fingers were combing through my wet hair and I let my eyes slip shut for just a moment to enjoy his touch.

 

I was pulled from my relaxed state from my phone ringing. I glanced over at the nightstand and saw Hanji's face on the caller ID.

 

“Fuck.” I silenced the call and snuggled back up to Eren. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled the covers up over us, tucking them just right. Just as my lips touched Eren's my phone rang again. “Can that shitty four-eyed bitch find someone else to pester?” I grabbed my phone and angrily silenced it.

 

**Save it for tomorrow. I'm spending time with Eren. Your rants about what heels to wear tomorrow can wait.**

 

I tossed my phone onto the nightstand and attempted to get comfy again, before Eren's phone began to ring. He reach over and picked it up.

 

“Mhmm....” I raised my eyebrow and his mouth dropped open before handing me the phone.

 

“Levi!!!” It was Hanji. Something sounded wrong. Was she crying?

 

“Hanji, what's wrong?”

 

“T-There's a fire Levi! The fire department is on the way, but it's bad. I don't know what to do!” She was hysterical.

 

“At Utopia?!” I demanded, as I bolted out of bed. I was throwing on clothes as I spoke. Eren followed suit, grabbing his bag from the living room and putting on a pair of jeans.

 

“Yes! I don't know how it started Levi! One minute I was dancing and the next, Mike is pulling me off stage.” I was pulling on a shirt and and almost fell over as I danced into some socks.

 

“Shit. We'll be there soon! I'm so sorry Hanji, I didn't mean to reject your calls.” I said sadly. I ran into the living room and stepped into my shoes.

“You didn't know short stuff. That's what I get for pestering you over fashion choices all the time.” She said with a sad laugh. “The fire department is here.”

 

“We will be there ASAP Hanji! Stay put!” I hung up and grabbed my wallet and keys, before darting out the door.

 

“L-Lee!” Eren called after me as he ran down the stairs. I turned and watched as he ran down the stairs after me, my jacket in hand. He stopped me long enough for me to put it on and we began to run towards Utopia. I could see the sky glowing red from the fire and we were still a few blocks away.

 

“Shit. This is bad.” We were running through the streets, trying to get to Utopia as fast as we could. Rain was starting to sprinkle the sidewalk, and on any other day I'd say I hated the rain, but today I welcomed it. Anything to put out the fire quicker. When we got there, Hanji was on her knees, watching the building burn as Mike hugged her from behind.

 

“Hanji!” I ran over to her and joined the two in a hug.

 

“Levi, it just happened so fast.” She was sobbing, her makeup running down her cheeks. Marco was standing to the side, Mike's over sized jacket draped over his shoulders. He had a pair of booty shorts on and nothing else. I saw Eren walk towards Marco and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

 

“Well, hopefully the insurance will pay you. You still have a policy, right?” I panicked for a moment, hoping she'd at least kept the insurance, even though every other bill had fallen behind. She nodded between sobs and I breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Marco!” I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me and I turned to see Jean running up, still in his uniform. “Are you alright?” Marco smiled at him and I watched as Eren tried to calm down the pair, though he was limited with words. We watched as the fire department worked diligently on the fire, putting it out as quickly as they could. Hanji was a wreck and she didn't seem to care that her dress was getting soaked from the rain and runoff from the hoses.

 

The captain of the fire department walked over to us, a notepad in hand.

 

“Ms. Zoe, I'm sorry to say, but it looks like a total loss.” Hanji nodded sadly and ran her fingers through her messy hair. “From what we can tell, it looks like this was an arson. We'll know more in the morning, when we can see better, but it seems to have been set in the bathroom. “Do you have any enemies, Ms. Zoe? An employee you had to let go or a personal rival maybe?

 

“No, not that I can think of. I've had to cut hours lately, but everyone has seemed so understanding! Who could have done this?!” The fireman frowned and reach her a business card.

“We will be back here in the morning to comb over the place, but if you think of any detail or have any suspects, contact me.”

 

“Sure...” Hanji said with a frown.

 

“Hanji?! What the fuck happened?!” I heard Erwin yell as he ran to us.

 

“It's gone Erwin. Utopia is gone.” Hanji starting sobbing again and Erwin looked at the burnt shell of the building. “Someone set the fire.”

 

“What?! Who?”

 

“I don't know! I don't have any enemies!” Hanji angrily yelled. Erwin kneeled down in front of her, not caring if his jeans got wet.

 

“You're soaked...” She threw her hands up in the care, clearly stating that she could care less.

 

“Come on. Let's get you home.” Erwin said as he pulled her to her feet. Fuck. I forgot she hadn't told Erwin. Hanji was hysterical now, burying her face in her hands.

 

“Erwin...” I said it calmly and low. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. “She sat up one of the extra rooms in the back as a make-shift apartment.” Erwin looked at her in shock, then over to the crisp of a building.

 

“Everything's gone...” Hanji said sadly.

 

“You can stay with me. I don't mind.” Erwin said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Okay...” Hanji agreed reluctantly and I watched as Marco began to shiver.

 

“I'll take you home.” Jean offered. “Does anyone else need a ride home?” Eren looked to me and I shrugged. It was raining pretty hard now and we were both soaked, but it was only a short walk home.

 

“I think we can manage. Thanks Jean.” Eren signed a few words to Jean, before walking towards me.

 

“Hanji, if you need me, please call. I promise I'll pick up.”

 

“Will do, short stuff. Thanks for being here.” I gave her a hug and so did Eren, before we said our goodbyes and started walking home. Eren's hand wrapped around my own and he tugged me closer. He was keeping an eye out as we walked and I looped my arm around his waist.

 

“So Jean and Marco?” Eren smiled and nodded.

 

“J-Jean...” He swallowed and touched his throat with a sad sigh. “Crush.” He said hoarsely.

 

“Fuck. Don't talk if it hurts, love.” Eren frowned and nodded. I stopped for a moment and nudged him up against a wall, pressing my lips to his own, then ghosting kisses over his throat. I watched as he visibly relaxed and smiled at me, arms pulling me closer. We kissed for a while, not bothered by the rain pouring around us or by the cold nipping at us through our wet clothes. We were just thankful for each other. We eventually pulled apart, and Eren tugged me close to his side as we walked. “I'll make you some tea. Maybe it'll help.” I suggested he nodded and we walked up the steps together. “Go ahead and change, Bright Eyes, I'll make your tea.” He went to protest, but I nudged him towards the bedroom.

 

I started the water boiling and waited long enough to add the tea to the cups. I walked the the bedroom to find Eren drying off in the bathroom. He slipped into some boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. I stripped in the bathroom as well, tossing my soaked clothes into the hamper, along with Eren's. I started drying my hair and shivered. The cold had really seeped into my body.

 

“The tea should be ready. Honey is on the counter.” Eren signed a word to me and I actually recognized it.

 

_Want?_

 

“Yeah, just a little.” I said as I ruffled my hair with the towel. Eren returned just as I pulled on my boxer briefs. He sat my cup on the nightstand and started sipping his own. “Thanks, Eren.” He nodded and sat his cup on the nightstand, before he pulled the covers back and slid underneath. I joined him and we sipped out hot tea together, snuggled up under the blankets. I couldn't help but yawn as I started to get warm. It'd already been a long day before the fire happened, and I was really worn out now. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was passed 4AM already. I didn't need to be up early in the morning, but I'd been up for nearly 24 hours.

 

“Eren...” I sipped at my tea and snuggled closer.

 

“Mhmm??” He looked at me over the rim of his mug, drinking his sweet tea happily.

 

“I'm sorry about tonight...Sorry the moment sorta got ruined.” I said sadly. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me right up against him carefully so I wouldn't spill my tea.

 

“Happy w-w-ith you.” He whispered. He sounded tired and his voice was strained. I wanted to scold him for over using it, but I let it slide. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and finished up my tea. Eren loved me. He really did. He didn't expect anything from our relationship, other than spending time together occasionally. He refused to pressure me when it came to the sexual side of things. I couldn't help but be disappointing though. I was ready to give everything to him tonight. To finally take that last step.

 

“Next time?” I asked with a smile. I wanted more than anything to make love with Eren, but my body was worn out. I didn't want our first time together to be a half-assed attempt.

 

“Mhmm.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I downed the last of my tea, before setting the mug aside on the nightstand. Eren handed me his as well and I turned the lap off before we snuggled down into my comfy old mattress. It felt nice, having Eren's arms around me, hands gently caressing my side.

 

“Night, Bright Eyes.” Eren pressed his lips to my own and kissed me, softly at first, then deeper. The sweetness of the honey made my heart flutter and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He hummed happily and snuggled a bit closer, chin resting on top of my head. I let my eyes slip shut and I was asleep before I knew it.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Yes? No? :D

My phone buzzed next to the register and I picked it up to read Eren's text. The coffee shop was all but dead. We had one customer and it was Marco. Jean was at his table chatting to him about college. I leaned against the counter as I read his text.

 

**Spring break starts tomorrow! I'm so ready.** I smiled at his text, though my stomach tensed at the thought. That meant that Eren would be home more. He would be around his dad more and that worried me.

 

**Any plans?** I sent him the text just as the bell to the shop rang.

 

“Levi!” Hanji waved to me and I smiled at her. She'd been through a week of hell. Questioning from the fire department, along with the insurance agency, but it was almost over. She was just waiting on the check. I felt my phone buzz in my apron pocket, but I ignored it to make her a cup of coffee. She joined Marco and Jean at their table as I stayed behind the counter. I had two new messages?

 

**Eren: Not really. Just hang out with you some and maybe work on some paintings. Any ideas?** I didn't reply right away. Maybe I could come up with a day trip for us? I pondered on the thought as I looked at the other text. To my surprise, it was from Kenny.

 

**Kenny: Hey, brat. You free tonight? I'm in town.**

 

**Yeah, I'm free. Want to meet up or just hang at my place?**

 

My uncle was the only person I was really close with these days. The rest of the Ackerman family had all but disowned me but I was better off without them.

 

**Kenny: Your place is fine. Can I crash on your sofa?** I rolled my eyes. I wonder what trouble he was getting into. We were the black sheep of our family, but at least we got along with each other pretty well.

 

The bell to the shop rang as I was texting Kenny back, and I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up to see Eren and he raised his eyebrow playfully as he pointed at my phone.

 

“I was gonna text back! My uncle- He-” Eren broke into a laugh and shook his hands. He was always joking with me, telling me I took everything too serious. “Vanilla Latte?” He nodded and re-adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. I started making his drink as I rang up his order with my discount. “Want to hang for a bit after I'm off?” Eren looked over to Jean and back at me with a frown. He started tapping on his phone and showed it to me.

 

**I have plans with Jean today. Maybe tomorrow?**

 

“No worries, Bright Eyes.” I smiled at him and slid his drink across the counter. “Where's my tip?” I smirked as I asked and leaned across the counter. He rolled his eyes and closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to my own quickly.

 

“ _Thanks.”_ I was slowly catching onto sign language, but it would take a lot more practice to really get the hang of it. I started wiping down the counters as I watched the four of them chat about nothing in particular. I was more than ready for my shift to be over. Once again the bell rang and my relief for the night walked in.

 

“ANIKI!!!” Izzy ran over and nearly jumped across the counter.

 

“How much coffee did you have, Izzy?” I asked as I watched her bounce around.

“I ate breakfast with Farlan! He let me try espresso!”

 

“Fuck, Izzy. I told you to stay away from that shit.” She happily bounced to the backroom and I sighed. Hopefully the shop would stay in one piece during her shift. Erwin showed up a little later and by then it was time for Me and Jean to leave. I hung up my apron and made myself a cup of tea to go.

 

“Lee.” Eren was standing, waiting for me with his bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Eren. I'll be fine. You don't have to walk me home. The sun is just setting. It's not even dark yet.” He shook his head and opened the door for me. I gave in with a sigh and waved goodbye to everyone, before we started towards my apartment. “You don't have to do this, love. It's your day to hang out with Jean.” Eren scratched at his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, before tapping out a message.

 

**Jean wanted to walk Marco home. Besides, I wanted to steal a few kisses on our way.**

 

My cheeks lit up and Eren smiled devilishly at me as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and took my breath away. One hand was supporting my lower back, while the other was in my hair. He was tilting me backwards. Fucking tilting me like me were in a romance novel. I felt my blush spready all the way down my neck, but I relaxed into his arms, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Eren with a hint of vanilla and coffee. Eren was perfect for me. Patient, sweet and loving. Everything I could ever want.

 

I was a bumbling mess as I was set up-right and every word I tried to speak didn't come out right. He smiled and me and swallowed hard, before leaning forward to whisper in my ear.

 

“L-Love you, Lee.” His voice still sounded raspy, but his whisper was soft. I smiled from ear to ear, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

 

“Fuck. I love you too, Bright Eyes.” Eren chuckled and took my hand as we slowly walked towards my apartment. Once we were at my door, he kissed me goodbye one last time, before walking back towards the coffee shop. I walked inside my apartment and showered, before changing into some comfy clothes. I could care less if Kenny saw me in sweatpants. I picked up the book I'd been reading and settled into my recliner to wait on my uncle.

 

I was beginning to doze off in my chair when I heard a knock on my door. I looked through the peep whole to see Kenny staring back at me. I unlocked it and let him inside.

 

“You can be creepy sometimes, Kenny.” He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

 

“Right back at ya, Kiddo. You are the oldest young person I know, Levi. It's barely 8 and you are already ready for bed. I shrugged and plopped down in my chair.

 

“I get up at the ass crack of dawn. Well, before that actually. I had to be to work at 5AM.”

 

“I hope Erwin's paying you well for that shit.” I shrugged and shoved Kenny's feet off of my coffee table with a groan.

 

“He pays me decently. Seriously man?” I glared at him and walked to the kitchen to get a paper towel and some windex. “You may live like a pig, but I try to keep my place clean.” Kenny rolled his eyes and stretched out on the couch. “Will you at least take your boots off?”

 

“Fine, fine.” He kicked his shoes off as I wiped at the coffee table.

“So what brings you into town?”

 

“I'm working on expanding the territory I sell to. A lot of people don't want to come here, because of the crime.” I shrugged and plopped back down in my chair. “The way I see it, is felons need doctors, too. And I want to be the pharmaceutical rep that sells to them. Got anything to drink?” I sighed and stood up again.

 

“What do you want? I have tea and water.”

 

“Booooring. I swear all you need is an old man to settle down with and a few cats and you'll be well on your way to your retirement years. I flipped Kenny off and walked to the kitchen to put some water on to boil.

 

“For your information, I have someone I want to settle down with.” Saying it out loud kind of caught me off guard. It was still early in the relationship, but I was thinking of settling down with Eren? I have to admit, a nice little house with a cat or two didn't sound bad as long as Eren lived with me.

 

“Is that so?” Kenny asked.

 

“Yeah. His name's Eren.” I called from the kitchen. I watched as the water boiled and poured it over the tea bags. “Sugar or honey?”

 

“Just a little sugar is fine.” I brought the two mugs into the living room and sat back down.

 

“No snacks to go alone with it?” Kenny asked playfully.

 

“You know where the kitchen is. You stay on my couch often enough. Go get it yourself. I've had a long day.” He chuckled and sat up.

 

“So tell me more about Eren.” It wasn't a secret to my family that I was gay. I refused to keep that important part of my life hidden. It was one of the many reasons they pretty much shunned me, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd hidden it. I could never pretend to be something I'm not.

 

“He's a little younger than me. He's a studio art major and he's got the most fantastic eyes I've ever seen.” I pictured Eren's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

 

“Does he treat you right?” Kenny asked as he blew on the surface of his tea, like that would cool the hot beverage.

 

“More than right. He's so kind and patient. And loving.” I found myself blowing on the surface of my own tea and I stirred it a little. The honey had long been melted away, but I was a little nervous talking about Eren. I wanted Kenny to approve of him a little too much, really.

 

“As long as he treats you good, that's all I ever as for my nephew.” I smiled and let out a sigh of relief, before taking a careful sip of my tea. “So how is he in bed?” I spit my tea out, spraying it over my newly cleaned coffee table.

 

“We-AHH, I mean-” I felt my face flushing as I tried to wipe up the tea.

 

“Oh come on Levi, I'm just messing with you.” Kenny chuckled and I shot him a glare. I cleaned up my mess and attempted to sip my tea again.

 

“Hey, Kenny. Do you still have that beach house?” I asked timidly. I hated asking my uncle for anything, I didn't want to make it seem like all I cared about was his money. Kenny always insisted on taking care of me though. If he came over and saw my cabinets were empty, he'd insist on taking me to the grocery store and then complain that we were both too tired to cook afterwards and take me out to eat. He was a kind person.

 

“Sure do! Got a hot tub put in a few months ago too!” I messed with the spoon sticking out of my mug and tried to think of how to ask him. “You know you're always welcome to use it, Levi! I only go up there occasionally. Mostly in the summer.” I smiled and he started fiddling with his keys. He dropped a silver key into my hand and grinned. “Just clean up the sheets when you two are done.”

 

“KENNY!”

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the amazing comments lovelies!

“I'm sorry to ask this.” I said sadly. I was sitting at the table in the back of the coffee shop with Erwin as I fiddled with the strings of my apron. “I know it's last minute.”

 

“Levi, you have so much vacation time saved up that you could take a month off and I wouldn't care. A few days isn't even a drop in the bucket. I'll put Hanji to work. She's going stir crazy.” I chuckled and stood up.

 

“This all depends on if Eren says yes.” I said with a smile.

 

“Like he would say no to a beach trip with you.” Erwin said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, Erwin...” I slipped off my apron and fiddled with a stitch at was coming undone. “Thank you. I know I don't say it often enough, but I really mean it. You're a great friend and an awesome person to work for.” He smiled at me and sipped his coffee.

 

“No problem, Levi. No go ask your boyfriend out on that date.” He said with a wink. I threw my apron onto the hook and waved.

 

“See ya later! Bye Jean!” I walked out the front door and found Eren waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

 

“Eren, seriously it's in the afternoon. I'm fine.” Eren frowned for a moment, before leaning down to kiss my cheek. He tapped a few words on his phone and showed it to me.

 

**I like to walk you home, besides I needed to grab a few things for dinner and I didn't want to go home right away.** He held up the bags in his hand to show me and I nodded.

 

Can't really blame him for that. I smiled and leaned up to press my lips to his.

 

“I like it when you walk me home, love. I just don't want you to feel pressured to do it.” He shook his head with a smile and I gave in, threading our fingers together. “So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about anyways.” He nodded and looked at me as I spoke.

 

“My uncle has this beach house. I'd have to borrow a car, but I'm pretty sure Hanji won't mind. Ugh, I was wondering if you want to go there for a few days with me? Since it's spring break and everything?” I rubbed at the back of my head nervously and Eren nodded. He signed to me and I missed a few words. I picked up the word 'dad' and frowned.

 

“Sorry. I'm still-” Eren cut off my words with a kiss. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up and I couldn't help but smile.

 

“Lee...” Eren tapped out a few words. I would be happy when I could fully understand sign language. I was spending an hour or two each day trying to practice and learn. **It means the world to me that you are trying to learn. I'm not rushing you. I'm just happy you are trying.**

 

I smiled at his kind words and nodded. He tapped a few more words and I read them as we neared my apartment. **I just have to ask dad. As long as I get all of my chores caught up, I should be okay to go.** It was ridiculous that Eren even had to ask in the first place. He was a college student, capable of making his own choices, but if that's what it took to keep the peace between them, then I was on board.

 

“Just let me know, okay? We can leave tomorrow if he says yes.” Eren nodded.

 

**I'll clean up the house and ask him tonight. Mom's with my Aunt these next few days. So it'd be better to get out of the house anyway.** I nodded and he nudged me up against the railing of my stairs.

 

“Be safe Bright Eyes.” He captured my lips in a deep kiss, and today he tasted like pomegranate. He must've picked up one of those bottles of juice he liked from the grocery store. “Mhmm...” I couldn't help but mumble it as he pulled back. He waved to me as he walked off, Grocery bags in hand. I made my way inside and sat down, awaiting his reply.

 

 

Eren's POV

 

The walk home was nothing special. Dad was still out, so I put away the groceries and started cleaning the house and catching up on laundry. My phone started ringing and I saw that it was a video call from Mom. She must be on her break.

 

“Hey honey! I was just checking in.” I loved my mom, but I still felt betrayed. Hurt that she refused to believe me. I sat down at the table and leaned my phone against the empty flower vase so she could see my hands.

 

“ **Hey, how's work going?”**

 

“Not bad. Just another long shift. Is your Dad home yet?” I looked to the door and shook my head. The house had been quiet since I got home. Hopefully Dad was out putting in applications and not at the bar.

 

“ **Not yet, I'm not sure where he is. He hasn't really text me or anything.”** Mom nodded and leaned back a little in her chair as she started munching on some carrots. “ **Can I ask you a question, Mom?”**

 

“Sure thing, honey.” She usually signed back as she spoke, since she'd gotten into the habit of it, but she was too focused on eating.

 

“ **Levi invited me to the beach for a few days, do you think it's okay if I go since there aren't classes this week?”** I signed to her and she pondered for a moment, before nodding.

 

“I don't see the problem with it as long as you're all caught up with your class work and your chores.” She said with a smile.

 

“ **I'm just about done cleaning up the house. Should be good for a few days.”**

 

“Great! Just double check with your Dad to make sure.” I nodded and we said our goodbyes, before we logged off. I went upstairs to pack my duffel bag. I packed enough clothes for 5 days, just in case, along with the essentials. I heard the front door slam and I couldn't help but jump. I felt my phone vibrate and I found a text from Levi awaiting me.

 

**Is he home yet?** I sent my reply and sighed as I heard my name being yelled from downstairs. Either he'd had a bad day or he was already drunk. Both were bad to be honest. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I felt my phone vibrate again and I glanced at it. It was a picture message from Levi. I couldn't help but smile as I saw his face. Eyes crossed and tongue sticking out at the camera. **I love you, Bright Eyes.**

 

Hanji had mentioned that she'd never seen Levi like this before. Even from the time we met, he seemed to be laughing and smiling more, which I was thankful for. He still had a grumpy expression whenever his face was resting or when he was actually in a bad mood, but I'd come to think of it as cute. I tucked my phone into my pocket as I met Dad downstairs.

 

“Eren, have you started dinner yet?” I shook my head and my fingers trailed down to the hem of my t-shirt to pick at it nervously.

 

“ **Not yet. I went and got the groceries and I've been cleaning since I got home.”** I signed timidly. Dad had been surprisingly calm since our 'family meeting'. He'd only yelled at me a few times, but he hadn't really touched me other than gripping my shoulder a few times. Maybe Mom had talked to him.

 

“Don't bother with it. I've got some buddies coming over for card night. I'm going to order pizza.” I nodded and took a steadying breath. It was always hard to ask my Dad for anything, even if it didn't really involve him.

 

“I have a question...I'm all caught up with my chores and with school and Mom already said it was okay, but can I go to the beach with Levi for a few days?” He arched his eyebrow and I swallowed hard. “I-I ugh mean Levi and his friends.”

 

“One condition.” I worried at my lip for a moment and nodded. “You need to play a few rounds of cards with us tonight. Make a good impression on my friends. I know a few of them from the medical board and there are some positions becoming available soon. So play nice and you can go.”

 

“ **Okay! I can do that!”** I signed excitedly, before I tried to run off.

 

“Hang on.” I froze and walked back to the living room. “So where did you meet this Levi? He seems familiar to me.”

 

“ **At the coffee shop I go to a lot. He's a barista there.”** I signed, before taking a seat on the couch. It was odd for Dad to talk this much. He'd said more to me in the last five minutes than he had in six months at least.

 

“Does he go to your college?” I shook my head and picked at my thumbnail.

 

“ **He's sort of in-between right now. He wants to go to college, but he's trying to save up.”**

 

“I'm sure he could apply for some kind of grant. What major is he interested in?” My Dad asked as he leaned forward.

 

“ **Art or Architecture maybe. He hasn't decided yet.”** My Dad nodded and Leaned back a little.

 

“Is Jean going with you on this trip, or am I sending my son off with a bunch of strangers?”

 

“ **I don't think he was planning on going, but I can ask him if he wants to go. I'm sure the others won't mind.”** My Dad nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

“I think that's a good idea. I do care about you. Eren. Even though I'm strict with you a lot.” A small smile worked it's way onto my face and I nodded. It pained me to say it, but I forced the words out.

 

“ **I care about you too, Dad.”** I stood up and walked to the kitchen to wipe down the counters and take out the trash, before I walked up to my room and shut the door. I dug through my drawers to find my swim trunks and pulled them out, before sticking them in my bag. I found a few extra t-shirts and threw them in as well. I hated to go without long sleeves, but at least a t-shirt would cover some of the scars. I laughed to myself about what I'd just heard. Dad cared about me? Every scar on my body said otherwise. Every jab at my self esteem. At my self worth. I picked up my phone and sent Levi a text.

 

**Dad said I could go. I just have to play perfect son tonight at the card table with his friends.** Not to mention I'd have to text Jean and get him to go. Fuck. I sat down on the edge of my bed and dropped my face into my hands. Everything with Dad always involved if's or buts. There was nothing simple with him. I sent Jean a text and asked him if he could come up with a plan. Maybe he could think of something.

 

**Jean: How about we take Marco with us and I'll drive us up to the house. We can stay the first night, then we'll leave you two alone and find a cheap hotel on the beach.**

 

I nodded as I looked at my phone. That would definitely work. And an angel like Marco would definitely impress Dad. I told Levi the plan and walked downstairs, placing my duffel bag by the back door for tomorrow.

 

“ **Jean is going, Dad.”** He was setting up the card table and nodded. I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Hopefully Dad had told them I couldn't speak. Greetings were usually awkward, otherwise. I opened the door to see three nicely dressed men and proceeded to wave at them and invite them in.

 

“Fellows, this is Eren, my son.” I smiled and waved again.

 

“ **Nice to meet you.”** I signed it, aware that the possibility of any of them knowing sign language was slim, but I tired anyway.

 

“He says it's nice to meet you.” My Dad said cheerfully. “I ordered the pizzas. They should be here soon. Eren will you bring the scotch glasses in here?” I nodded timidly and went to get the set from the cabinet. Dad hadn't had that much to drink today, but that was about to change. And he became exceptionally angry when he drank liquor. I sat the set of four glasses down on the table and handed one to each man.

 

“You aren't drinking with us, kid?” One of the older men asked. I shook my head and took my seat at the table. Dad filled the glasses and we started with poker. I wasn't any good at it, but I tried my best, keeping a smile on my face the whole time. When the pizza arrived I set it on the coffee table and offered plates, even though they weren't really interested in pizza. The glasses had already been drained and filled several times within the hour.

 

Dad's face was starting to heat up and he had that glum expression about him, probably because he was just as shit at poker as I was. At least I wasn't betting away all my money. Dad had given me a few chips to play with, but I was careful not to lose it all, unlike Dad. He was down to his last chip and he pushed it into the center, a stern expression on his face. I offered everyone drinks and only one person accepted a bottle of water. I walked back in with the bottle of water to find Dad whispering to the other men.

 

“It's one hell of a deal Grisha.” I watched as my Dad contemplated something and nodded.

 

“I doubt he'll be fresh. Just a warning.” I heard him say. My heart started pounding as I looked between the men.

 

“Offer stills stands.” Grisha nodded as I watched as a mountain of poker chips were pushed his way.

 

“Eren, come to the kitchen with me for a moment.” I reluctantly followed my Dad into the kitchen and watched as he grabbed a bottle of water for himself out of the fridge. “So Mr. Anderson just made me one hell of a deal and I need you to play along.” I worried at my lip and leaned against the counter, my arms crossed over my chest. “So how involved are you with this Levi?” He asked with a smug look on his face. My eyes went wide and I started backing away. I'd wanted to tell him. Wanted to flip him off and say fuck you, I don't need you anymore, but I was terrified. He'd already stolen my voice because he found out, what else would he take from me?

 

“ **W-We're friends! That's all.”** Dad nodded and his eyes fell to the floor.

 

“Right. We'll this will be a learning experience for you then.” He grabbed my forearm and I tried to pull away, but he squeeze it so hard that he made the muscles underneath spasm. I fell to my knees with a whimper. “You WILL do as I say.” I wanted to scream, wanted to call for Levi to help, but I was frozen. Dad pulled me to my feet and shoved me down the hallway towards the guest bedroom. The man I'd been introduced to earlier as Mr. Anderson was standing in the bedroom, sitting on the bay window with his pants on the floor. His hand was stuffed down the front of his boxers and he was stroking himself as he looked at me like a piece of meat.

 

“N-No! NO!” I yelled it and fought against my Dad. “I-I-I-” My voice was cracking and Dad shoved me closer to this man, locking the door behind him.

 

“Sorry. I thought he'd behave, but he's being stubborn. You know how kids are.” The man laughed as took a few steps towards me. I struggled against Dad, and he threw me onto the floor, ripping my shirt in the process. He crouched in front of me and gripped my chin, fury filling his eyes. “Eren! Listen to me, do you want to go on that trip or not?!” He yelled, spit flying at my face.

 

“S-St-op this.” I begged him and he shoved me down harder. He pushed me towards the other man, but I darted away, only to be pulled back by my ankle. “NO!” I screamed it, hearing my voice crack violently.

 

“Grisha, get him under control or the deal's off.”

 

“Eren!” He stripped off his belt and I cowered in the corner, unable to get passed him to the door. He hit across my chest a few times and I started to sob.

 

“No deal. I won't have him crying while he sucks me off. I'm taking my chips back.” The man stuffed himself back into his pants and stormed off to the front of the house.

 

“You're dead.” I shook my head, terrifed. My face was against the carpet of the guest room and I couldn't move. Waves of pain seeped through my skin as the belt made contact with my back, with my thighs, with my arms. I squirmed as the belt hit and tried to gather up all of my courage. I couldn't do this anymore. I stood, and a fist connected with my jaw. I pulled myself together and tried to stand strong.

 

If I stayed here any longer, I was going to end up dead. Fuck college. All I wanted was safety. All I wanted was to bury myself in Levi's arms and never come out.

 

“F-Fuck...y-you.” I said it with a venom, even though I had zero confidence in my voice. He shoved me hard against the dresser and I felt the corner of it bite into my forearm. “N-No!” I screamed it and pushed forward with all of my weight, throwing a single punch and knocked him off of his feel long enough to dart through the door. Blood was trickling down my arm. I could feel it. Could feel the sting of the air as it hit my open wound. I bolted to the back door and slung my duffel over my shoulder, before running through the back yard. I didn't look back. Refused to look back. I didn't slow down until I hit Levi's steps. Was he even awake? Hopefully he'd still be up. It looked like the light was still on in his living room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw no sign of my Dad. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door, tears dripping down my face as I did.

 

“L-Lee! Lee!” I called his name and started to reach for my phone just as the door opened.

 

“Eren? Eren! Oh my god. What happened?!” I pushed passed him and slammed the door behind us, locking it in the process.   
  


“S-Sorry. I-I didn't- didn't-” My voice was shot, shaky and raspy. Tears were soaking my face and I couldn't breath. My chest was tight and the room was closing in. “D-Dad...” I was hysterical. I just needed his arms. Needed to be safe.

 

“Bright Eyes...” He slipped my bag off of my shoulder and tossed it into the floor, before pulling me into a hug. “What did he do?” I shook my head furiously. I didn't even want to repeat what my own father had tried to do to me. I was crying on Levi's shoulder. Again. Why was I so weak?! Why did it always end up this way? I needed to be strong for him too, but I was always the one he had to scrape off the floor. “Love...” He sounded sad. Devastated even. I'd made Levi sad. Made him worry. I cried harder, unable to catch my breath.

 

“Shh shh. Come one Eren, take some deep breaths.” I couldn't do it. I tried to focus on my breathing but I couldn't. All I could see was my Dad's red face. His angry expression. His fists flying at me. Levi gently tugged me towards the couch and had me sit down. “Give me two seconds.” He ran into the kitchen and came back with a damp towel in his hand. He gently took my wrist in his hand and pressed the towel against the cut. I hissed and he slipped his hand behind my neck, softly guiding my head back down onto his shoulder. Everything was gentle with Levi. Soft touches, tender kisses. I swallowed hard, throat aching from the screaming. Levi was combing his fingers through my messy hair, whispering caring words into my ear. “I'm here, love. It's okay.” I nodded, giving in and leaning all the way against him. I refused to go back. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders and I sank lower against Levi, burying my face in his chest. I wanted to rant, to say everything I had on my mind but I was so frustrated. Levi was trying his best with sign language and I refused to hold that against him.

 

I let myself calm down for a few minutes, just sat there and let Levi hold me and keep pressure on my cut. I hoped it didn't need stitches. I really wasn't in the mood for a trip to the ER. After a while I wiggled free and reach for the notebook. Luckily it was my left arm that had been cut on the dresser. I started writing and I poured my heart out onto that page.

 

_Why? Why can't I be enough for him? Why does he do this to me? Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family? He beat me. Again. Lied to me. Again. He...He tried to force me to give sexual favors to his friends for money tonight and he beat me when I refused! So I ran. I got the fuck out of that house._

 

I reach the notebook to Levi and felt my eyes stinging with tears again. I gave up and just let them fall. Had he finally broken me? It sure felt like it.

  
“Fuck. Are you serious?!” Levi looked pissed. He threw the notebook down on the table and walked towards the door. My eyes went wide and I grabbed his shoulder.

 

“No. N-No! P-Please....just....” I reach for his hand and saw that his fingers were trembling. “L-Lee?”

 

“He...he doesn't deserve you, Eren! He's never deserved you! I want to bash his face in. God!” I watched as Levi kicked the door and groaned in frustration. “He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you! He's a piece of shit and I wish he'd fall of the face of this Earth!” Levi was pissed. His face was getting red and I couldn't help but tremble. I took a step back and felt my stomach tighten up. I was scared of anger. Scared of what would happen. His expression immediately changed when he saw my fear. “Fuck, Eren. No, I'm not angry towards you.” He pulled me into his arms and took a calming breath. “I just...I'm going to be selfish and ask you to not go back. I know you want to finish college, but...” I shook my head. Levi was right. I should never go back there.

 

“W-Won't go b-back.” My throat hurt. My jaw hurt. Levi ran his hands over my back and I couldn't help but wince. My back was still sore from the belt.

 

“Shit. I'm sorry.” I shook my head and pulled back to wipe at me eyes. “Bright Eyes...” He was frowning, running his thumb gently over my jaw, over my cheek. “I'm so sorry it always has to be you. You didn't deserve any of this. You spread so much happiness in this world and I only want the same for you. You make me so happy, Eren. I refuse to let him do this to you any longer. I won't let it happen. I'll keep you safe!” I heard his voice break as tears spilled onto his cheeks and I realized how upset he really was. How protective. “I want you to be happy, love.” He pressed a wet kiss to my cheek and I nodded.

 

“H-Happy. With you.” I was whispering it, voice starting to fall apart on my. I'd really put too much strain on it today and it really bothered me that I couldn't use it more. That Dad was the reason I couldn't use it in the first place.

 

“I'm happy with you too, Bright Eyes. We'll just stick together, okay? We'll make our own path and find our own happiness.” I nodded and Levi lifted my hand up a bit, wrapping his pinky around my own. “I promise that I'll do anything I can in my power to keep you safe and make you happy. I love you, Eren.” I couldn't help but smile, even though the tears were still falling.

 

“S-Same.” My free hand went to my throat and I swallowed hard. “L-Love you, L-Lee.” My voice sounded like it'd been through a grater, but Levi didn't even flinch at the tone. He just looked at me with affection in his eyes. With all the devotion in the world for me.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up.” I nodded and he guided me to the bathroom by my hand, carefully helping me strip. The bleeding had stopped thankfully, though Levi tried to make me get stitches. It was a nasty cut, but I'd had worse heal on their own. Levi helped me wash with a quick shower and he assured me that the welts were starting to disappear. Luckily none had broken the skin, though I had stripes all over my body from them. I was aching and sore from being thrown around and manhandled, but Levi's tender touch was already easing my pain. He cleaned up every scratched and cut, and bandaged up the cut on my arm so it would heal properly, before helping me put on a pair of boxers. He turned down the covers for me and I slid into bed, thankful that Levi always used a good amount of fabric softener on his sheets.

 

“I'll make you some tea. It helps, right?” I nodded and he pulled the covers up over me, carefully tucking me in, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. I reach for my phone on the nightstand and my fingers hovered over the text to Jean. Jean knew about the abuse, but he didn't know a lot of the details or for how long it'd been going on for. He didn't know how bad it really was until my last hospital visit. “Eren?” I looked up at Levi with a sad look on my face, unable to even think of the words to tell him. I slid my phone onto the nightstand and he saw Jean's contact photo.

 

“Do you want me to call him?” I thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. I scribbled a few words on the notepad and Levi sat down on the edge of the bed to read it. He was dressed comfortably, wearing a plain black v-neck t shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He looked as beautiful as ever.

 

_I don't know what to say. He was kind of excited about the beach._ Levi sighed and stirred my tea some more.

“Wouldn't that be letting your Dad win if we canceled the trip?” I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled softly at me, caressing his thumb over my lip. “It's ultimately up to you and I won't care either way, but I do think a trip away would do us both some good. We can still bring Jean and Marco along.” I pondered on it for a moment and I nodded. I still wanted to go. Still wanted to get away from town for a while and spend time with Levi.

 

“You still want to go?” I nodded and Levi smiled, leaving forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. “Then we'll go. I'll call Jean and let him know the change of plans.” Levi grabbed his phone and was only gone for a few minutes, before he was back in the bedroom, carefully climbing under the covers with me. He shut off the lights and pulled me close, letting me snuggle up to his side. I let my head rest on his shoulder and tried to ignore the pain. Levi had given me some tylenol, but it would take a while to kick in. My eyes were getting heavy though and Levi was humming some kind of song softly, lulling me to sleep. “Get some rest, Bright Eyes. I love you.” I felt myself drift off, ready for this day to be over and for my new life to begin.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better about getting back to comments. My life has just been super busy lately! I do read every single comment! I'll try my best!!!

“Hey! Yeah, Eren's waiting for you at the apartment. Our stuff is pretty much ready to go. Yeah, see you in a little while, Jean. Bye.” I was walking to the coffee shop. Not only had Erwin written me a check for my vacation time that I needed to pick up, but I needed to have a conversation with him that was way passed due.

 

“Good morning, Aniki!” Izzy waved to me as I walked through the door. I waved to her and she smiled. “How bouta' cup of joe?” I smirked and rolled my eyes.

 

“I don't know who joe is, but if he's made out of coffee I'll drink him.” I said with a smile. How anyone could be this peppy at 5:30 amazed me. The sun wasn't even up yet. I stuck my head in the back room where I found Erwin counting the boxes of coffee.

 

“Morning, Levi.” Erwin said as he sat his clipboard down on the table. “Let me grab your check.” I followed him into his office and leaned against the door.

 

“Erwin...can I get your input on something?” Erwin sat down at his desk and nodded, motioning for me to come in and close the door. He slid my check across the desk to me and I stuffed it in my wallet.

 

“What's up?”

 

“Do you know anyone in law enforcement? Or has any knowledge of the law? I know you have a lot of connections around town.

 

“Well, Mike used to be private Security, but that doesn't really count. Doesn't Eren have that friend who's studying to be a lawyer?” I shook my head and tapped nervously on the table.

 

“That's not an option right now.” I worried at the hem of my sweater, looking to the floor.

 

“Hmm...” Erwin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, thinking. “What about Nile?” I ran my hands over my face and groaned.

  
“I was saving him as a last resort. He's such an asshole.” Erwin nodded but leaned forward. He may be an ass, but he takes his job pretty serious. “This is about Eren, I'm guessing.” I gave a simple nod and Erwin sighed. “Do you have a little time? I'm sure he'll drop in this morning as usual, before his shift starts. I nodded again and he picked up his phone and sent a text. Within 15 minutes Nile was standing in the doorway, coffee cup in one hand and a tired look on his face.

 

“Didn't think you'd be here, Levi.” Nile said with a smirk.

 

“Levi had some questions, Nile. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be an ass. Do you want me to stay or go, Levi?” I gave Erwin a pleading look to not leave with alone with this ass-hat and he smiled. “Shut the door behind you, please.” Nile shut the door and took a seat next to me.

 

“So what's this about? I've never seen you like...this.” Nile waved his hand to motion towards me. The Levi I know is always in bad ass mode. I shrugged and gave a sigh.

 

“Nile, what do you know about abuse?” Nile's brow furrowed and he leaned back in his chair a bit.

 

“Are we talking parental abuse of a child? Spousal abuse?”

 

“Parental.” Nile pulled his notepad from his pocket and took out a pen.

 

“If this isn't off the record and I can write it down now and report it to CPS.” I shook my head and gave another sigh.

 

“The kid is over 18.” Nile tapped his pen on his notepad.

 

“In that case you'd be dealing more with assault. When did it happen?”

 

“You mean the last time it happened?” Nile nodded.

 

“Last night.” Nile's eyes darkened a bit and he sat his pen on Erwin's desk.

 

“Is there decent evidence?”

 

“Aside from some bruises and cuts, no.”

 

“That's a pretty tough case then, Levi. Usually it's best to call us in on the matter as soon as it happens, then we can assess the scene.” I gave a groan and rubbed at my face. “I can help you out with a restraining order if that would help any?” I nodded and Nile reach in his pocket and gave me a card. “Are you okay, Levi?” I nodded and took his card.

 

“It wasn't me, actually. It was my boyfriend. I'll talk to him about it.” I stood up and reach my hand out to Nile. “Thanks for your help.” He smiled, actually smiled and nodded. Maybe he was different when it came to his job.

 

“No problem, Levi. My card has my cell on it, so if you have any emergency give me a call.”

 

“Will do.” Nile waved to us both, before leaving the shop.

 

“So it happened again?” Erwin asked and I nodded.

 

“His Dad is just...unbelievable.” I said as I shook my head.

 

“Did Eren finally leave?” I nodded and couldn't help but frown.

 

“He's pretty down about it. I can tell how much he wanted to finish college.”

  
“Well, he's always welcome to work here, Levi.” I nodded and gave Erwin a small smile.

 

“Thanks, Erwin. He's gonna finish out this semester since it's paid for already.”

 

“If there's anything else I can do, Levi. Let me know.”

 

“Alright. I guess I better head out. They are probably waiting for me.” Erwin followed me to the front and I had Izzy make me four cups of coffee to go. Well, three cups and a vanilla latte with extra whip to be exact.

 

“Have fun, Aniki! Remember sunscreen! You burn like a lobster!” I smiled and waved to everyone, before I headed back to the apartment.

 

 

 

 

Eren's POV (Earlier)

 

“Morning, Bright Eyes.” I heard Levi click on the lamp and I shoved my face against Levi's neck and groaned. Everything hurt. My arm was stinging and I was more than ready to take some tylenol.

 

“B-Bad?” I looked up to Levi and he ran his thumb over my jaw, ever so gently.

 

“Not too bad, actually. Just a small bruise.” I nodded and sat up. What was I going to do? I'd have to get a job, but who'd hire someone who couldn't speak. I looked down at my arm and saw more bruising. I was covered in tiny bruised and a few larger ones. From where I'd been bounced off the floor and the dresser. From the belt too. My back was still sore. “Eren. I've got to run to the coffee shop this morning for a bit, but I'll call Jean to head over before I go. Okay?” I nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to Levi's cheek. I'd really cause him a lot of trouble. He didn't deserve any of this, but I could tell he really cared about me. Levi quickly got dressed and left the apartment, but not before kissing me goodbye. There was a knock, not much later and I got up to unlock the door.

 

“Morning Jaeger.” I nodded and let Jean inside. We'd pick up Marco on the way. I wanted to crawl back into bed, and that's exactly what I did. Jean trailed after me and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You look down.” He eyed my face and I sighed. “Did it happen again?” I simply nodded and pulled the covers up over myself, leaving my hands free. “Eren-”

 

“ _I can't stay there anymore, Jean. I can't do it. I'm gonna have to drop out.”_ Things were easier with Jean. I could sign with him and actually tell him how I felt without having to write it down. Levi was trying his best, but it takes time. _“He...he tried to force me to do things with his friend on the medical board. I haven't even gone that far with Levi! How...how could he do that? And then he beat me when I refused. I hate him Jean. I hate him so much.”_

 

“Fuck man.” Jean shook his head and I felt my eyes stinging. I was tired of crying. Tired of constantly being a victim. “He's a worthless piece of shit, Eren. You'll be happier here with Levi.” I nodded, but I couldn't help but sink my face down into my hands. I felt like I was grieving. Like someone had died. Maybe it was my old life, slowing dying away. Maybe it was the connection to my family? Either way, there was a spot in my heart that was ripping open. “Fuck. Don't cry.” Jean reach out a hand and gave my shoulder a pat.

 

“ _I don't have a home to return to Jean. Mom denied everything. Said I was a liar for even bringing it it! What kind of a family does that? What am I going to do?! I have to get a job! I can't even speak and I don't know who'll hire me like this! The only thing I'm good at is art and no one will pay a college drop-out. I don't want to put Levi in a bind. I refuse to. He's...”_ I felt tears running down my cheeks. _“He's my family now Jean. You and Levi are all I have left. I don't even have Mikasa or Armin anymore. Everyone is gone!”_ My hands fell back to cover my face and frantically wipe away my tears.

 

“Hey now...” Jean climbed up on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, letting every frustration I had seep out of me. “Everything will work out, Eren. I can tell how much Levi loves you. That shortie would do anything for you and you won't be a burden to him. Trust me. I can just tell by the way he looks at you that he'd head over heels.” I nodded into his shoulder and wiped at my eyes. “And for what it's worth, you'll always have me. You're like the brother I never had, Eren.” I went into another sob after that, holding onto Jean's shirt as I cried. “And don't say you don't have a home. This is your home. Here with Levi. Home is where you can be happy. Where you can be safe. Just give it a little time.” I nodded and felt my sobs subsiding. I was already worn out, even though I'd slept. My body hurt, my eyes were tired. I just wanted to hide away. “Everything will work out.” I drew back from Jean, nodding again. He reach for a tissue on the nightstand and grimmaced. “Eww. I bet I know what Levi uses these tissues for.”

 

“JEAN!” My face went red, before I could wipe at my eyes. I couldn't help but break out into a laugh as I wiped at my face.

 

“God, I bet you two have made these sheets gross, too.” He stuck out his tongue and I shook my head, blowing my node.

 

“ _We haven't even went that far really.”_ I signed with a shrug. _“It's not that I don't like Levi, I love him, it's just that were moving pretty slow. Especially with everything that's happened.”_

 

“Nothing wrong with moving slow.” He gave me a smile and I nodded. “So when is he gonna be back? I'm ready to get going. I so need a few days away from my Mom. She keeps pestering me to 'get the house ready for spring.'” What the fuck does that even mean?” Jean rolled his eyes and I pushed the covers off of me. I dug through my backpack until I found a pair of jeans and I pulled them on, along with a t-shirt and a hoodie.

 

“ _You just want to see Marco in swim trunks. What's the point? You've already seen him in barely anything at all!” I_ signed with a smirk. He raised his hand.

  
“Okay, I'm guilty, but don't lie to me Jaeger. I know you think about Levi naked all the time, even though you've seen him in barely anything.” My cheeks went red again and I scratched at the back of my head nervously.

 

“ _I have seen him naked, dork. He's...amazing. The body of a God.”_

 

“Must be something in the water at that club. From the way Marco looked on stage, it looked like he should be a model.” I stuck out my tongue again and walked into the living room, carrying my backpack with me and tossing it by Levi's bag.

 

“So, you have seen him naked?”

 

“ _Is this twenty questions about Levi's dick, Jean? It's great, okay? Just like the rest of him.”_ We both burst out laughing and I fell my mood lighten quite a bit. Maybe this trip was just what I needed after all.

 

“ _We fooled around in the shower before, but that's all.” I signed with a shrug._

 

“Well, this weekend is full of opportunities, Jaeger!” We started laughing again and I heard the keys turning in the lock. Levi walked in carrying a cardboard cup holder.

 

“What are you two cackling over?” Levi asked with a smirk. He reach me a coffee, along with Jean. “I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just brought cream and sugar with me. I got one for your boyfriend too.”

  
“MARCO'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!” Jean's face went red and he nearly spilled his coffee. Levi's eyebrow arched and he sat the tray down on the coffee table.

 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Levi said teasingly. “You two ready?” I nodded and reach to grab my backpack, but Levi was already ahead of me. He slung it over his shoulder and picked up his bag. “Are you sure your mom doesn't mind us using her car?”

 

“Nah. She's hanging with my aunt this week, so it's no big deal.” Levi nodded and we locked up the apartment, before going downstairs to the car. It took me a little longer and I was moving pretty slow. Slow enough to draw attention from Levi.

 

“Are you okay, Eren?” I nodded and quickly signed.

 

“Ugh...mean...” I'd gotten used to signing with Jean most of the morning and I paused on the stairs.

 

“He said he's waiting for the tylenol to kick in.” Levi frowned and watched me as I carefully made my way down.

 

“Kenny has a hot tub at the house. It'll help some.” I nodded and climbed in the back seat with Levi.

 

“Next stop, Marco's!” We pulled out into the road and I leaned against Levi's shoulder. He smelled like the shampoo we'd used last night and coffee. It was a nice mix. I felt my eyes sliding shut and I couldn't help but doze off. I felt Levi get adjusted, leaning me over a little more so I could rest comfortably. I was more than a little thankful for him. Levi was my everything. He held my heart and I trusted him not to break it apart.

 

“Get some rest, babe. It'll be a while before we are there.” I nodded sleepily against him and let myself doze off again.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short!!!

“You alright, love?” Eren was standing on the deck adjacent to the master bedroom, arms leaning forward on the railing. He had his hood pulled up over his head, shielding his hair from the rain that was falling. I'd just finished dragging our stuff to the room and found him outside. I stepped outside the sliding glass door, feet becoming wet as I padded over to Eren. He was just staring, a frown etched on his face. It had quickly turned into a dreary day on the trip here, rain pouring on and off. The waves from the ocean were breaking harshly against the beach and the trees and grass around the house dripped with rain. I wrapped my arms slowly around his waist and leaned my forehead against his shoulder. I couldn't see over his shoulder, so it was a little awkward, but I was more concerned with his well being, rather than the state of the ocean. “Eren?”

 

“Mhmm....” He nodded and wrapped his hands around my own, shoving both of our hands inside the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“So...I was wondering about something...” I shivered a bit as a fat raindrop landed on the back of my neck. I'd already taken my own sweater off. I hadn't hesitated on joining him outside. “Did you want to file a restraining order?” Eren remained silent for a while, eyes continuing to stare out to the grey sky and ocean. “Bright Eyes?” I slipped free, before walking in front of him. It broke my heart to see such a look of grief on his face. I wanted to hide him away from all of this pain. I reach my hand up, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

 

“No.” I paused for a moment and tried to comprehend his answer.

 

“Are you-” He shook his head and his brilliant eyes connected with my own.

 

“I'm s-sure.” I nodded and he sighed, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. “Lee...” I reach my hand into his hood, combing my fingers through the hidden locks underneath. “S-Sorry. Don't mean...” He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He'd already spoken a lot today and I was worried he'd over strained his voice. “T-to be lik-ke this.” His voice was raspy, but soft. His words shattered my heart all over again.

 

“Eren, this isn't something you are going to get over in a day. I'd never expect that of you.” He nodded and slicked my wet hair back with his fingers. He reach his hands out and signed a few words and I only caught one. “Trip?”

 

I R-U-I-N-E-D He spelled it out for me and I frantically shook my head.

 

“No, you absolutely haven't.” The frown stayed on his face and I sighed. He felt responsible. Responsible for what had happened last night, for his mood today. Hell, he probably felt responsible for the gloomy weather after the way his dad had blamed him for everything his whole life. “Listen to me, Eren.” I ran my hand along his jaw, pushing the loose strands of hair back from his face a little. “I'm just happy to be here with you. This trip can go how you want it to. It's up to you.” His brows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head. “If you feel like staying in bed or not going outside the whole trip, I won't hold that against you. I know this is a tough time for you. I'll be here as long as you want me here. And I'll go if you ever need to be alone. Just tell me what you need.” His expression softened a bit and he shook his head again. Shaky fingers ran across the side of my head, down my cheek, jaw, neck until they finally caught at the back of my head. His other hand dropped down to my lower back, pulling me close. I for a split second a caught a wave of emotion in his eyes, stormy just like the ocean behind us. I couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

 

His hood fell back as he dipped down, pressing our lips together. He kissed me, deep and wanting and nudged me up against the wooden railing of the deck. My own arms wrapped around him, winding their way around his waist. Eren tasted perfect. A mix of vanilla and his own unique sweetness. I needed more. Craved it. Needed it just as much as Eren needed me. We kissed like that for a while, lips pressing together softly one moment, then harshly the next. Tongues in an endless battle for dominance.

 

His lips strayed away for a moment, kissing beside my mouth, then my jaw and down to my neck. My stomach was sinking with anticipation and excitement and my heart was beating fast. I wanted Eren. More that I ever wanted anyone and I felt my face flushing with the thought. Before I knew it, he was sucking a mark onto my neck. He lapped at it a few times, before capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I'd let him take me right there on the deck if it weren't for- Shit.

 

“E-Eren.” I pulled back a bit, breaths heavy. He captured my lips again, easing me back into his arms and I nearly gave up resisting. “Babe.” I mumbled it against his lips and he pulled back, forhead resting against my own.

 

“A-All I need...” I was speechless as Eren placed his hand over my heart. “You're a-all...I n-need.” His voice was broken and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “D-Don't...”He shook his head and I looked deep into those vibrant eyes. He was pleading with me, begging me and I wanted to take him into my arms and never let go. “D-Don't leave.” His fingers ran over the mark he'd left on my neck and he shook his head. I wove my fingers through his hair, wet strands tangling together. I tried to comb the tangles out with my fingers, starting at his forehead and working through the long strands to his neck.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, Bright Eyes. You're all I need and the only one I want.” He smiled and nodded in understanding. I pressed my lips softly to his own and he smiled, a look of relief washing over him. “It's just...” He looked back into my eyes, confusion returning. “Jean and Marco are still here... I kind of want it to be a private thing between us...ugh...” My face heated up and I reach forward to pick at Eren's hoodie string. “Our...first time....I mean...if that's where this was headed. If not, that's cool too! I'm fine waiting and-” Eren shut me up with another kiss and eased my nervousness. He slid his hand under the back of my shirt, now soaked from the rain and caressed the skin underneath. We pulled apart once more and he smiled.

 

“Later.” His voice held a hint of a lustful undertone that nearly brought me to my knees. I bit at my lip and nodded, before he turned a bit, ushering me inside by the hand on my lower back. “S-Sorry...” He ran his hands through my wet hair with a frown and I shook my head.

 

“No worries. I'm not sugar. I won't melt.” Eren snickered and leaned in close to my ear.

 

“J-Just as sweet.” I smiled and we kissed again, before we were interrupted by Jean clearing his throat.

 

“Did you two want to check out the hot tub with us, since it doesn't seem to be a good day to walk on the beach. I nodded and looked to Eren who reluctantly agreed. The hot tub was on the other side of the house. It was outside, but located on a covered deck. Jean left us to get changed and I shut the door behind him.

 

“You alright now?” Eren nodded and gave me a smile. I knew he'd have his moments of sadness and anger, but hopefully the happy times would start to out weigh those. I pulled my swim trunks out and threw them on the bed, along with a t-shirt. I didn't have makeup to hide my scars here and I wasn't really thrilled about anyone aside from Eren seeing them. Eren threw his trunks beside of mine and sighed, before pulling out his notepad.

 

“ _It's up to you, but Jean and Marco won't judge you because of your scars.”_ I raised my eyebrow and gestured to the t-shirt next to his things.

 

“Then what about you?” He shrugged and tossed it back in his bag.

 

“ _I'll go without a shirt if you do. My scars are way worse. They won't even notice yours.”_ I shook my head and wrapped my hands around his waist.

 

“Eren, you wear what you're comfortable in. You'll be gorgeous either way. I'll get to see as much of your beautiful body as I want later one, right?” I said with a grin. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

 

“ _I'll go without. They are our friends, right?”_ I nodded and Eren gave me a brilliant smile. _“Besides, you give me a little more confidence.”_ I tossed my own shirt back into my bag and began stripping. We both decided to wear only trunks and hopefully Jean and Marco would be accepting of us. I knew they would be, but there was still that nervousness in the back of my mind. Eren took my hand in his and we started our walk to the other side of the house, hand in hand.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my twitter for anyone that cares! https://twitter.com/Xxdeja_uchihaxX 
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is 80% porn. If you aren't into that, you can skip this chapter XD

I was a little nervous as I walked to the hot tub. I was used to dancing in front of hundreds of people, but things had changed. Opening myself up like that had not only hurt me, but Eren too and I had the scars to prove it. Eren gave my hand a squeeze and reassured me, however. If he could get into the hot tub with the scars that he had, then so could I. Eren was beautiful the way he was and I refused to think otherwise.

 

Jean was already chest deep in the hotub and Marco was sitting up on the corner with his feet dangling down in the hot water. Freckles dusted his shoulders as well as his cheeks and Jean was making it very obvious that he was interested to see where else the freckles could be.

 

“Say, Levi. What's that?” I froze and my hands flew over the scars across my stomach. My cheeks went red and Eren rubbed his fingers over my neck. I gave Jean a confused look and I saw Eren's face turning red as well. “I guess Eren fell on your neck and bruised it?” Jean said with a smirk. Oh yeah. My own hand went to rub over the mark and I couldn't help but sigh. Eren signed something to Jean quickly and he threw his hands up defensively. “Hey now. Don't be using that kind of language Jaeger. Marco and Levi don't even know the gestures for curse words yet.” Eren stuck out his tongue.

 

“Asshole.” Eren said as he jumped into the hot tub. I snickered and he reach out his hand to me to help me in.

 

“Sorry, I forgot to put the step ladder out.” I rolled my eyes and Jean and jumped in next to Eren.

 

“Sorry Jean, I forgot to buy hay at the grocery store.” Eren broke out into laughter and Marco did his best to cover his giggles.

 

“HEY!” Jean shot me a glare that quickly turned into a grin. “Fine, fine. I'll play nice.” Jean leaned back a bit and let out a content sigh. Marco sloshed his feet in the water and smiled happily.

 

“M-Marc-co...” His name came out harshly and broken. Eren's hand flew up to his throat and he looked down to the water, face turning a deep shade of red. I reach my hand over to his and wove our fingers together. “S-S-S-o-” He shook his head in frustration and gave my hand a squeeze.

 

“No worries, Eren. Jean is trying to teach me to sign, so hopefully I'll catch on soon.” Eren gave him a nod and a small smile. His slipped his hand free and started signing to Jean. I caught a couple of words, but not enough to piece together a sentence.”

  
“He said, what are you planning on doing now that Utopia is closed.” Jean interpreted. Marco leaned back and thought for a minute.

 

“I was just dancing as a part-time job. I guess I'll just try to find something else. What about you, Levi?” I worried at my lip for a moment and shook my head.

 

“I'm done with dancing. For now any way. I'll just get as many hours at the coffee shop as I can.”

 

“Ever thought about college?” Jean asked. Eren splashed him and Jean shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but it's never really been in my grasp. I've had pretty shit luck. If I can save up for it, then one day maybe.” I said with a shrug.

 

“Eren, you're almost finished with this semester, right?” Marco asked with a smile. Shit. Had Jean not mentioned it to him? Eren nodded and rubbed at the back of his head nervously. I glanced at his arm. Luckily the waterproof bandage was holding up okay. “Nice. Summer breaks are always good.” Marco slipped into the water and Jean's cheeks flushed as their arms touched. He almost missed Eren signing to him.

 

“He says he's not taking the summer off. He's going to work.” Marco nodded.

 

“Just be sure to take some time for yourself! Even if it's a three day weekend here and there.” Eren agreed and I scooted a little closer to him. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me closer, pressing a kiss to my damp forehead.

 

“Don't get the water dirty.” Jean said with a grin.

 

“Jean!” Marco scolded him and he smirked. Eren's hands flew into a set of sentences and Jean's face lit up.

 

“E-EREN! RUDE.” Eren raised his eyebrow as if to say, “so what?” and slipped his arm back around me.

 

“What did he say?” Marco asked curiously.

  
“Ugh, that I probably got it dirty with my horse face...” Eren squinted his eyes and signed to Jean. I understood that word. Liar. I smirked and Jean's face went and even deeper shade of red.

 

“Can't we all just get along.” Marco joked with a smile. “I like Jean's face.” He said happily. Jean's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard.

 

“Y-You do?” Marco nodded and splashed at Jean a little.

 

“Duh. You can't be that oblivious, Jean.” Marco said with a chuckle. Jean was speechless and Eren was giggling beside me. It was nice to hear him laugh. To see those beautiful eyes light up with happiness. Watch as the wet strands of hair started to dry and curl a little. He was gorgeous. Inside and out.

 

“L-Lee? Lee?” I blinked and my attention was now on Eren's words.

 

“Sorry?” Eren was grinning and smiling at me, as vibrant as ever.

 

“You zoned out and called him beautiful, short stuff.” I felt my face light up again and I fanned myself.

 

“U-Ugh must be getting a little too hot.” I didn't really want to sit on the edge of the hot tub, but I lifted myself up and sat on the corner. Eren scooted closer, with his shoulders right against my knees. He leaned his head back all the way and looked up at me with a goofy smile on his face. He signed a couple of words to me and I understood one.

 

“Better?” I nodded and gave him a small smile.

 

“Yeah, I'm good.” He smiled back and readjusted himself a little, stretching his legs out and poking Jean with his toe.

 

“Come on Jaeger.” Jean growled. Eren shrugged and Marco stepped out, grabbing a towel from one of the chairs.

 

“Marco?” Jean looked like a lost puppy.

 

“I'm gonna make something for dinner. You guys hang out.”

 

“No! I'll help!” Jean nearly fell out of the hot tub and went after Marco, not bothering to dry off. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Jean shut the glass door behind them and Eren turned around to face me. I smirked and dropped back down into the water. He signed the same word to me that he'd signed to Jean earlier. Liar.

 

“I may be a liar, but I didn't lie about you being beautiful.” I said with a smile. Eren wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. My face was heating up again, but it wasn't from the temperature of the water. I looked over my shoulder to the door and there was no sign of Jean or Marco. Eren frowned a little.

 

“E-Embarrassed?” I ran my fingers softly over his cheek and gave a small nod.

 

“A little. Not of you, just...this is new for me Eren.” He gave me a bit of a confused look and I shrugged. “Loving someone like this. It's just new. Kissing and touching in front of others. I'm proud to have you as mine, it's just I'm not used to being this open with anyone. I've never trusted anyone like I trust you.” He scooted me a little closer and I wrapped my legs around his lower back. Our chests were touching and I was actually level with him for once. He tilted his forehead forward, touching mine gently.

  
And the truth was this was new for me. It was scary too, letting someone have a chunk of my heart this big. Putting enough trust that if anyone objected to us that he would stand up for me, protect me just like I would him. To be this open with someone meant trusting them with everything you had and though I was a little hesitant, I threw all of my hesitation away in that instant. Eren was all I'd ever wanted. All I wanted for the future. His bright eyes lit up as I leaned down to capture those perfect plump lips. He was still sweet with that flavor of vanilla that drove me crazy. His hands were resting comfortably on my lower back, holding me in place securely. I loved him. Loved him with every ounce of my being. I combed my fingers through his hair, fingers tangling in the longer strands. My other hand rest comfortably on his shoulder, thumb caressing circles mindlessly into his skin.

 

The only sounds around us were the bubbles breaking the surface of the water and the waves crashing on the beach in the distance, along with the trickling rain. I could heard Eren's breathing growing labored as the kiss intensified, along with my own. His chest heaving against mine. I was getting hard from being pressed up against him like this and from what I felt against me, so was he. We heard a car start up and looked at each other curiously.

 

“Was that Jean?” We listened as the car drove off and we both looked inside the house. I jumped out of the water along with Eren and grabbed a towel. We had been out here for a while. I slid the door open and stepped inside the house, adjusting myself so it was easier to walk. “Jean?” Only silence. We padded into the kitchen to see a plate of sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap left on the counter.

 

_Snacks for later! Didn't want to disturb you two. Headed to the hotel. Have fun! -Marco_

 

“They seriously left already?” I looked at the plate of sandwiches, dumbfounded. Eren added a note underneath Marco's.

 

_We were out there for quite a while, Levi._ It hadn't seemed like all that long, but hell, maybe it was.

 

“So what exactly did you sign to Jean, earlier?”

 

_I told Jean that he probably wanted to get the water dirty with Marco._ I snickered and Eren smirked at me, tugging me by the hand towards the bathroom. He started the shower and started working at the ties on his trunks.

 

“I do smell like chlorine.” I said with a chuckle. I tossed my own trunks in the floor next to Eren's and made a mental note later to hang them up to dry. I jumped into the shower with him and we were only in there long enough to wash each other and towel off, before heading back to the bedroom. I shut and locked the door, just in case and Eren pulled the covers back. I climbed into bed beside him, letting out a little sigh as my skin connected with the clean sheets and Eren's warmth.

 

He tugged the blankets up around us and I swallowed hard, before moving over a bit, climbing in between his legs and settling there, arms supporting me as I hovered over him a little. I kissed him again, deeper, as my hands roamed. He shivered as my fingers ran over some of the deeper scars, but I persisted. I loved each part of Eren. Each freckle, each scar. I moved my lips to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin and sucking until my own mark bloomed. I smirked and he was smiling at me as I dove down for another taste of him. I could spend the rest of my life wrapped in these arms and tasting the sweetness that was Eren and I'd be more than content. I was happy, feeling the warmth of Eren beneath me and the soft sheets against my back.

 

I felt my cheeks light up as questions ran through my head. My fingers caressed the side of Eren's face and I settled down against him a little. I was scared to put my full weight on him, but he tugged me down a little more, settling me right against him. His length was pressing right against my thigh and it made my face blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

 

“E-Eren...” He smiled sweetly at me and I swallowed hard. “Ugh...will you teach me some signs? Just in case...” Eren's face lit up and he worried at his lip a little.

 

“D-Don't need...” I shook my head and dove down to press a kiss to his lips.

  
“Eren, I need to learn. I refuse to hurt someone so precious to me. Sometimes your voice goes out and I want to be able to understand what you want and need from me, okay?” He nodded shyly. He reach his hands together and made a “time out” symbol.

 

“S-Stop.” I nodded. He worried at his lip a little more and thought for a second. He slid his right hand, starting at his wrist and moved up his arm. “Slow d-down.” His voice was already starting to get tired. I could hear it. He made the symbol for “o” and “k” and I nodded. Self explanatory. “W-What else?”

 

“Ugh...let's just start with those for now.” I said with a smile. He nodded and ran his fingers through my hair, brushing the stray strands back out of my face. We started kissing again, letting hands roam freely. I was Eren's to touch wherever he wanted. His hands ran down my side and I shivered a little. I moved, rolling over to his side. He turned, sliding one arm under me and allowing the other to run over my hip, resting there gently. He scooted a little closer, length pressing right against my thighs. We were close, close enough that I could feel the warmth of his stomach against the head of my cock and it made me shiver. I was nervous. I really didn't want to screw this up. Eren meant too much to me.

 

“Lee...” His lips pressed to mine as his hand lingered on my hip, rubbing small circles. His tongue swept over my lips and I opened my mouth without a second thought, feeling him delve inside and take control. In that moment, I didn't want to battle. I just gave in, letting him take control. He surprised me when his hand dropped down, giving my length a firm squeeze. I moaned into the kiss and thrust into his hand, embarrassment overwhelming me. He pulled back with a grin and leaned down to suck another mark onto my shoulder. “D-Don't be s-so Nerv-vous.” I gave even a small nod and took a breath. “J-just me.” I smiled at that. Eren was right. It was just us. Both of us being awkward and too cautious with each other. Just a couple of dorks really. I just gave in and tried to stop holding back as much. I was doubtful in myself to be honest. Doubtful that I'd misread his signs or facial expressions, but I had to trust Eren. Eren trusted me enough to do this with him, so I had to return that trust. Trust that he would really let me know what he wanted me to do.

Then it hit me, who was gonna do what? My face when red again and I shoved it against Eren's neck.

 

“Bright Eyes...who's...ugh...” I shook my head and drew back to look him in the eyes. He shrugged and pressed his lips to mine again.

 

“Eit-ther.” He really didn't care? My mouth fell open a bit and I nodded.

 

“It's your first time, right?” He nodded and I thought it over. Would he know what to do to prep? Would it be too much for me to take top? He sighed and put his hand firmly on the side of my head, thumb rubbing over my undercut.

 

“Lee. Relax-x.” His voice was wearing out and I felt guilty. He shouldn't have to keep reassuring me. I was more experienced. I should be reassuring him, not the other way around. He hopped out of bed and rummaged through his bag, pulling out the supplies we needed. He held up the condoms with a questioning look on his face.

 

“I mean...we are exclusive. It's been a while since I've been with anyone. I've been tested.” Eren nodded and tossed the condoms back into the bag to my surprise. He tossed the bottle of onto the bed and crawled back under the covers with me. His hands roamed over me and I shuddered under his touch. Fingers grazing my nipple, then running softly down my side. “E-Eren.” He moved down, pressing kisses to my stomach, down to my hip where he teased with kisses.

 

Was this really happening? Was he taking control. Guilt overwhelmed me for a moment, then it all faded away as he smiled up at me devilishly. He dropped even lower, taking my length into his mouth. My fingers twisted in the sheets and I bucked up, unable to hold still. “Holy fuck. Eren.” His tongue swiped around a bit, before he bobbed a few times. Was this really his first time? He didn't have me convinced but I could care less. My eyes were rolling back, lids fluttering closed. I could feel his hair tickling my thighs and it was driving me mad. I wanted to fist my hands in that hair, but I held firmly to the sheets. He pulled back, offering another smile, before reaching over for the bottle.

 

“T-This okay?” He swallowed hard and I nodded. Eren could ask to fuck me on the sidewalk and I'd agree. He smiled and poured lube over his fingers, reaching between my legs to that sensitive spot. I arched up as he slid a finger inside my entrance, letting out a moan that begged for me. “B-Bright Eyes.” I felt my muscles clamping around the single digit and I did my best to relax. He took my cock into his other hand, giving it a firm squeeze, before wrapping his lips around the head. “How?” I was mumbling a slurry of words that probably didn't make any sense to him.

 

“Porn.” My eyes went wide with shock and I nodded. Porn. Of course he'd watched porn. He was normal man after all. I don't know why I considered Eren so innocent. He wiggled his finger a bit and slid another digit inside. The stretch burned a bit, but I just bit my lip and breathed. Focused on Eren's lips on my cock. On his tongue running up and down the length.

 

“I-I'm good.” I stuttered, fingers loosening up in the sheets. Eren shook his head and moved his fingers a bit. I shuddered from his touch, his other hand moving to caress my thigh. His scisscored his fingers a bit and I let another moan fall from my lips. “E-Eren. Please, just.” He shoved his fingers a bit deeper and cried out, back arching off the fucking sheets. He hit that spot inside me that had me seeing stars. “Fuck. Fuck. Ahhh...” I was panting now. Panting like a dog. My eyes caught Eren's and he smirked. Smirked and licked his lips before pulling his fingers free. I was putty in his hands.

 

He moved back up, fingers trailing over my flushed skin. Lips brushing over my shoulder, my neck, my jaw. He captured my lips again, pushing my head back into the pillow behind me. I was breathless, chest heaving against his. “Please. Eren.” He smiled at me again, before giving my length a tug. I was impatient, that was for sure. I wanted Eren. Needed him. He pressed one more kiss to my lips, a sweet simple kiss, before moving again. He poured more lube over his cock and I realized I had completely neglected touching him the whole time. I bolted up, ready to explain myself and he shook his head, softly guiding me back down.

 

“N-No worries, Lee.” his voice was low. Soft, but still had that raspy tone. I was worried that he was using it too much. I didn't want him to be in pain, didn't want-WOAH. He wrapped a hand around me, lubed hand sliding over my skin with a smile. “L-ook nice. Lik-ke this.” He pumped me again and I let out another moan. Eren was enjoying this. Teasing me like this. I wanted to touch him. Wanted to return the favor, but I was so out of my mind with the pleasure that I'd forgotten. I let out an annoyed sound and he leaned forward. I was so used to selfish partners. To partners that only cared about their pleasure. Eren was different and I loved it. 

 

I reach out, wrapping my hand around his slick length and tugging a few times. His mouth fell open in a moan and the sound that came out was a bit strained, but there. He let me pump him just a bit, before pulling away and coating himself in even more lube. He positioned himself at my entrance and I gave him a nod, before he pushed inside. A mix of pleasure and pain shot through me. Eren was big and my muscles were having a hard time relaxing. I felt myself go soft and I reach for Eren. He leaned forward a bit, trying to stay still inside me as he did. I wrapped arms around his shoulders, touching my forehead to his.

  
“Sorry. It's been a while.” He shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He tried to speak and it was hard to understand much. He frowned and pressed another kiss to my forehead. He wanted to speak. I could tell. He was disappointed that his voice had given out. I was worried, but I spoke. Hoping he'd like what I had to say. “Feel good, Bright Eyes?” I moved a bit, feeling myself getting hard again. He nodded and a smile crept back onto his face. “Feels nice to have you fill me up.” My muscles were finally relaxing around him. I'd never had a partner as big as him before, to be honest, but it felt wonderful. Even better that I was in love with the man joined to me. Every emotion was running through me, but need was starting to take over. I needed Eren to take me over the edge, needed to feel that wonderful friction.

 

“You can move.” He pulled back, drawing a moan out of me as he did. “Fuck.” He pushed back inside, slow at first, then picking up his pace. The headboard starting thumping against the wall as he sped up, shoving me down into the mattress. I held onto his arms, onto his shoulders, onto his back anything I could grab. He transferred his weight to one arm, reaching between us to grasp me. He pumped in time with his thrusts and I felt my voice crack as a harsh moan ripped from my throat. He was hitting the perfect spot and tears were stinging at my eyes.

 

I was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with pleasure, both from him filling me up and his hand working in time with his thrusts. I could feel my nails biting into his shoulders, but I couldn't stop. I was overwhelmed with the love I felt, the love I had for this beautiful man. I needed an anchor. Needed Eren. Needed- He dove down, claiming my mouth harshly and I kissed back just as hard. I felt the traitorous tears dripping down my cheeks and I couldn't stop moaning into his mouth. He was moaning too, I could feel it vibrating through his chest, though it was low. I was getting close, unbelievably close. “E-Eren. EREN!!!” I called out his name and he thrust hard a few more times, driving me over the edge. “A-AGHH. B-Bright Eyes!” I cried out, feeling warmth spill between us, covering his hand and our stomachs.

 

“L-L-L” He tried to speak, but he couldn't. Instead a moan fell from his lips, he thrust a few more times, nearly driving me to over-sensitivity before spilling inside me.

 

“Fuck.” He pulled out and I could care less about the mess we'd made. “That was....wow.” He smiled and collapsed beside me, reaching out an arm for me. I scooter closer, resting my head on his chest. I moved my hand up to rest on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He pressed another kiss to my forehead and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at my nails with a frown. Holy shit. Blood. There was blood under my fingernails. “Oh my god. Eren. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!!” I drew back from him and he pulled me close again. “I hurt you! I said I'd never-” He shook his head and tried to soothe with with shhh's. I tried to pull back to look at his shoulders and he sighed and reach for his phone, tapping out a message on the screen.

 

_I'm fine, Levi. It felt good. Really. You didn't hurt me, just to hurt me. You felt good. I felt good. It's fine._ I worried at my lip for a second and nodded. “If you're sure. I just...I'm so scared to screw this up. You've been hurt so much before and...” Eren took my chin in his fingers and tilted my head up, pressing his lips to mine. He tilted his forehead to mine, touching it gently. He dropped his hand down and signed.

 

_I love you. I nodded, relief washing over me._ I felt guilty, but I had to trust that Eren wasn't upset with me.

 

“I love you too, Bright Eyes. At least let me clean you up?” He smiled and tapped on his phone again.

 

_In a little bit. I want to snuggle first. You are too cute with sex hair._ I felt my face flush again and I relaxed against him, hand coming back up to rub at his chest. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulder, holding me securely and the other swept through my hair, combing until my eyes started to close. I was so happy to be with Eren. With someone I could trust my heart to. I dozed off, feeling his fingers massaging my scalp and listening to the sound of his beating heart and the rain pouring outside.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter. I was out of town for a week and it threw things off. Enjoy!

“Mmmph.” I groaned against Eren's neck as he nudged against me with his hips, a noticeable hard on poking my thigh. “Let's take a break, Bright Eyes. I'm sore.” He sat up a bit and frowned at me, concern flooding his face.

 

“I h-hurt you?” His fingers ran over my cheek and I shook my head.

 

“Not really, just sore in general. Three times was a bit much.” I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I hadn't expected a busy night like we'd had, but it was like the flood gates had opened. Each time becoming a bit more comfortable with each other.

 

“Mhmm...” He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “S-Shower?” I sighed and sunk back into the covers, pulling Eren with me.

 

“Let's sleep in. We had a busy night.” He chuckled and made my chest swell with happiness. Seeing Eren smile, hearing him laugh, it brought a smile to my own face.

 

“Kay...” Eren snuggled up to my side and his warmth flooded into my own skin. The rain had brought the temperature down overnight.

 

 

 

I was drawn from my nap by a knock on the door. I heard the front door open and footsteps echoed into the house. My eyes cracked open. Was it Jean and Marco? I hadn't given them a key and I made sure the door was locked. The footsteps continued down the hallway and I bolted upright, throwing on a pair of boxers. There was a knock on the door and I saw Eren stirring from the corner of my eyes.

 

“L-Lee?” He questioned and I shrugged.

 

“Hey, Brat! Get out of bed. It's after 11am.” I arched my eyebrow and yanked the door open.

 

“Kenny? You scared the shit out of me!” He scrunched his face up and shrugged.

 

“It is my house after all. You smell like sex and sweat.”

 

“Fuck you too.” I flipped him off and he smirked.

 

“You're welcome for staying at my beach house, brat. Get dressed. I need to talk to you.” I sighed and shut the door, turning towards Eren who was buried under the covers. I heard Kenny's footsteps recede down the hallway and I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Eren did the same, except he chose a pair of pajamas. Not like Kenny would care. We walked into the living room and found Kenny lounging in his chair.

 

“So, you're officially free from the parents, Eren?” Eren nodded and sat beside me on the couch. “Good. You're better off without them.” Eren motioned to me and I watched his hands closely. I missed a couple of words, but I made out “him” and “told”. I nodded and frowned.

 

“I just needed another opinion Eren. I was scared for you.” He sighed and nodded. I reach my hand out to him and he took it without hesitation, fingers threading through my own.

 

“They 100% cut you off, Eren? No tuition?” He nodded again, a frown slipping onto his face. Kenny sighed and took off his hat, tossing it onto the coffee table. “I figured that was the case.” Kenny picked up the notepad with the remainder of a grocery list and flipped it to a fresh page. “I have a suggestion, but before I tell you, I want you to tell me your intentions with my nephew.” Eren's eyes went wide and he took the notepad, tapping the pencil on the notebook for a moment, before he started writing. He reach it to me first, maroon dusting his cheeks.

 

_I want to spend my life with Levi. To make him as happy as I possibly can. He deserves so much, and I'll give him everything I can. I love Levi with all of my heart and he means everything to me._

 

I knew how Eren felt, but seeing the written words of how he felt made my own face flush. I reach it to Kenny and he read over the words, nodding.

 

“If you break his heart, you'll regret it.” Eren nodded and took my hand in his own again. “So here is my suggestion....” Kenny fiddled with the hem of his jacket, shoe dangling off his foot. “You remember that account I was talking about, Levi?” I nodded and my brows furrowed. “Well, I'm in charge of that now, which means a substantial amount of cash flow. You're the only person in our fucked up family that hasn't asked me for a penny.” He stretched a bit and looked between me and Eren. “And to be honest, you are the family member I'm closest with. No offense, but you live in a shitty apartment, in a shitty part of town.” I shrugged. He wasn't wrong about that. Eren gave me a worried look and I smiled at him.

 

“I'm tired of seeing you struggle, Levi. You've worked for as long as I can remember and I'm tired of you never getting ahead in life. Not when you've been so good to me. You've always welcomed me into your home, offered me anything you had and made time for me.” I nodded and worried at my lip.

 

“So here's my offer. I'll get you out of that shitty apartment. I'll buy you some kind of a vehicle, it may be a beater, but it'll get you from point A to point B.” My mouth dropped open and I shook my head. This was too much. Kenny didn't have to do this. “But there is one condition. Well, two really.” He motioned towards Eren. “I don't give a shit if you pay me back. You know that's not what this is about. I want something that you have to work for. The both of you.” I gave him a confused look and he smirked.

 

“Degrees. Two of them do be exact. I want you both to prosper and I'm going to be that step for you. I'll pay for tuition.” I felt tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't push them away. There was no stopping them as they dripped down my cheeks. I was across the room before I could think. My arms wrapped around Kenny and I was sobbing against his shoulder. He was the only family member that gave a damn about me, the only one that cared if I succeeded. The only family member that loved me.

 

“Fuck. Thank you. Thank you so much.” I sobbed against his shoulder and he hugged me. Eren joined in on the hug and I could see tears running down his own cheek.

 

“You don't have to thank me, Levi.”

 

“The fuck I don't.” I rubbed at my eyes and runny nose. “I love you, Kenny. I really do.” He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, just like he used to do when I was little.

 

“Love you too, you little brat.” Eren opened his mouth and the words that came out were broken and strained, but Kenny understoof.

 

“T-Th-aa-nk. Y-oo-ou.” Eren's was harsh and cracking uncontrollably. He ruffled Eren's hair as well and gave him a bright smile. Eren turned to me and I took him into my arms. The height difference made it a little awkward, but we made it work as usual. His face was buried against my shoulder and he was sobbing, breath catching as he tried to control himself.

 

“It's okay.” I ran my fingers through his hair and he nodded against my shoulder, pretty much crying himself out. We collapsed on the couch and Kenny was tapping away on his phone.

 

“Well, kiddos, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your vacation. I just wanted to talk to you about that. Once you get home, you should start looking into programs, Levi.” I nodded and followed Kenny to the door.

 

“Be safe.” He gave me a bright smile and a wave. “You too!” I shut and locked the door, finding Eren sitting on the couch still.

 

“Told you things would work out.” He smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug, pressing my lips to his gently. “Now, how about that shower?”

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a Patreon now for anyone that's interested!  
> [Go to my Patreon here!](https://www.patreon.com/xxdeja_uchihaxx)  
> There are special perks and early updates there for those that wish to join! :D  
> Enjoy the chapter!

My fingers were thumbing at my t-shirt as I waited for Eren to get changed. I was a little nervous, to be honest. It was Spring Break after all, so the beach was bound to be busy. Eren glanced outside, then over to me.

 

“I...do you think it's alright? There's gonna be a lot of people on the beach probably. It's fine if it's just you...or Jean and Marco even, but-” He silenced me with a kiss and signed quickly to me.

 

_It's fine._

 

He pulled a loose t-shirt from his own bag and slipped it over his head. My eyes ran over his arms and he gave me a soft smile, before tilting my chin up and pressing his lips to my own once again. Softly, tenderly.

 

I let my forehead fall against his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. Things were going good for once and Eren did nothing but add to my happiness. I heard Eren clear his throat and felt him lean closer, lips almost touching my ear.

 

“L-Love you, Lee.” He whispered it softly and his voice sounded smoother than usual. Maybe it was from the lower volume, maybe it was from resting it. Either way, it sounded silky and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked up, eyes connecting with those vibrant teals I adored.

 

“I love you too, Eren. More than you'll ever know.” I ran my thumb over his cheek and he beamed at me, eyes lighting up even more. “Ready to go?” He nodded and we walked to the porch, sliding the glass door behind us. We slipped into our flip flops and started towards the beach. We walked along the planks that had settled into the sand and we took a second to stand still, watching the waves break on the beach. “Wow...” I looked as far as I could see, way down the shore on both sides. It was all but abandoned. Aside from the lone seagull exploring the sand. Eren kicked off his flip flops and I did the same. He took my hand into his own and we walked closer to the waves, feeling them break on our feet. A soft breeze blew, making Eren's hair dance in the wind. He'd left his hair tie on the nightstand and I have to say, it wasn't a bad choice.

 

We walked together, fingers intertwined as we toed through the wet sand. The water was a little cold still, so maybe that had something to do with the lack of people. We could always warm up in the hot tub later.

 

“It's been a while since I've seen the ocean this close.” Eren nodded and we both turned to look out over the expanse of blue. “The last time I was here was with Farlan and Isabel. It was a few years ago. You haven't met Farlan, have you?” Eren shook his head no and frowned.

 

“A-Armin and M-ik-asa.”

 

“I guess it's been too long for both of us, huh?” He nodded and I frowned. “Farlan is super busy with school. He's actually trying to make something of himself and get out of this town. Maybe you can meet him over the summer.” Eren nodded and swallowed hard, before deciding to sign.

 

_Same._

 

I was glad he kept his signs short so I could understand. I was slowly catching on, but I had a lot to learn. We started walking again, foot prints quickly disappearing as the waves washed over them. For a while there was only comfortable silence between us, along with the waves washing up against the shore. We made it to the bottom of the pier and Eren nudged me against one of the weather worn beams that supported the structure. He smirked at me, before diving down and capturing my lips with his own. His arms wound around me, keeping my back from getting scratched on the old wood. We stood there for a while, enjoying exploring one another's lips. My own hands were wrapped around Eren's shoulder's. Enjoying his warmth, his protective stance around me. Words couldn't describe the way I felt about this man. My eyes were closed and I just let myself drift. I could hear Eren's soft breathing, his breaths tickling my face every now and again. I could hear the waves breaking against the pier, along with the occasional set of footsteps walking above us, though they were few and far between. The wind was still blowing though the breeze was a bit stronger now. I could only really feel it on my arms, as Eren was shielding me from most of it. I completely gave in, allowing Eren to take control and explore to his hearts content. He tasted as sweet as ever, that unique flavor that was only Eren. The last breeze that blew made his hair fall forward a bit, bangs tickling my face and I couldn't help but giggle as a stray strand of hair tickled my neck. I opened my eyes to see Eren smile at me, fingers reaching forward to comb through my own bangs.

 

I heard thunder rumble in the distance and I frowned. It'd been a cloudy day, but I'd hoped the storms would stay away for a while at least.

 

“I guess we should head back, huh?” Eren sighed, but nodded. Instead of immediately taking my hand, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. He reach his other hand across to mine and took my hand again. I couldn't help but smile. Eren was unbelievably sweet and I was growing to adore him more and more every day.

 

Before we could even make it to the halfway point, the storm arrived, dumping buckets of rain on us. We were laughing, holding hands and running as fast as we could back to the house. We made it to the front door, though we were both soaked from the rain. Our flip flops were forgotten in the sand, but we could care less. My hair was plastered to my face and Eren's was a soaked mess. We both rinsed our legs and feet under the shower on the porch and made our way inside, articles of clothing being left in our path. I faintly remember the door being shut and locked behind up, before my knees hit the bed. Eren scooped me up and drug me under the covers with him, water soaking the blankets and pillow. I smiled as his arms wrapped tightly around me, warmth seeping back into my body. We didn't need words at times like this. We only needed each other.

 

Our lips met again, feverish to have another taste. Eren's hands were roaming my body now and I easily gave in, body responding the only way it could to him. I felt myself growing hard and a blush crept across my cheeks. Eren's hand wrapped around my length and he gave it a squeeze, making me squirm against him. He pulled away, only for a moment, before dropping the bottle of lube between us. I smiled at him and his own cheeks began to heat up. He grabbed the bottle and put it in my hand, biting at his lip.

 

“You want me to?” He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine once more.

 

“I-If it s'ok-kay?” I nodded and nudged him on his back, spreading his legs open gently with my knee. I poured the lube over my fingers and gently ran them over his entrance.

 

“Just tell me to stop if you need me to, okay?” He nodded and I gave him a reassuring smile, before pushing inside. He whimpered and his eyes shut, hips wiggling against me. “Eren?”

 

“m'okay.” I nodded and kept my hand still. I wouldn't push him, especially since this was his first time on the receiving end. I stayed still for a while, reaching forward and wrapping my hand around Eren, stroking him back to hardness. The pain could be a little of a turn off sometimes, especially if it was something new. “G-Go.” I nodded and moved my finger a bit, before adding a second. Instead of shutting, he just bit his lip and watched me intently. I stroked him slowly, carefully watching his expression. He nodded and I began to move my fingers again, stretching him carefully. “P-Please-”

 

“Eren-” He shook his head and tugged me forward, fingers slipping free. He was hard against my stomach, breathing heavy. I nodded and gave in, adding more lube, before I settled between his thighs. I put my weight on one arm, using my other hand to guide myself to just the right spot. I slowly pushed in and Eren whimpered again. I frowned and stilled, pressing my lips to his.

 

“Go...”he mumbled it against my lips and I shook my head.

 

“Just a bit longer love. We don't need to rush this. I don't want to hurt you.” He wiggled his hips, pressing up against me with a breathy sigh. I waited a few more moments before sliding the rest of the way in, hips flush with his perfect ass. I stilled once more, rubbing slick circles on his hip now. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

 

“S-Sorry.” I shook my head and continued to rub circles.

 

“Don't be love. It just takes time. We have plenty of that.” I grinned at him and listened to the raid blowing against the windows, thunder rumbling loudly. The lights flickered for a moment, and Eren gave me a concerned look. “Probably from the wind.” He nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing into the pillow. I felt his muscles give around me slightly before I leaned forward a little. “Ready?” He nodded and I started to move. I took a moment to add even more lube and pushed back inside, then out again, slowly working into a rhythm. The headboard was knocking against the wall and Eren's face was twisting into a beautiful expression of pleasure.

 

“W-Wow. Hnnng.” Sensual sounds were falling from his lips, and his I nearly lost it as his whole bosy arched up off the bed against me. “F-Fuu. Nnn...” He was muttering nonsense and I smirked. I loved seeing him like this. Instantly fell in love with making him come undone. “L-Lee. Lee!” His fingers dug into my shoulder and I pushed forward hard, slamming right into that perfect spot.

 

“Fuck. You're so beautiful Eren.” He was biting at his lip now, watching me through lust filled eyes. His hair was still slightly damp, but it was splayed across the pillow. He was gripping the sheets with his other hand, trying to anchor himself. I was moving hard and fast now, pounding into that spot that made him make those beautiful sounds. “Feel good?” He nodded furiously, hips bucking down to slam against me. We both cried out, pleasure washing over us. “Holy shit.” I was panting now, but I wasn't the only one. Eren was clawing at the sheets, that was until I moved us. I flipped us, pushing my back against the headboard and settling Eren onto my lap.

 

“Ahhh, ahhh.” My arms settled on his hips and his hands found purchase on my shoulders, gripping them crushingly hard. “Haaaa.” He was moving against me, fucking himself properly on my cock.

 

“That's it love. Fuck you feel good. So tight.” He was riding me just right and I could feel the muscles in his thighs flexing as he moved.

 

“L-Lee! Ahhh!” I reach one hand between us, the other remaining on his hip as I gripped Eren's length, working him as he moved just right. He was switching between bouncing and grinding down on me, both which felt phenomenal. He cried out, voice filling the room and stopping for a moment. The power went out at that second and I simply shrugged. The room was dark, but there was still a little bit of gray daylight showing through the clouds. Just enough that I could still see those beautiful eyes, that gorgeous body. “S-Stop.” I pulled my hands away and went to pull out, but he shook his head. “Don-n't. Ugh...Too early...” I smiled at him and leaned up a little, capturing his lips.

 

“Just remember, we have all day. Even if you come quick, we can do it as many times as we want.” He chuckled and leaned his head against my shoulder. It was a little odd, to be honest. Having someone so tall sitting on my lap like this. Our whole relationship was somewhat odd though and I could really care less. After a few more moments, he started moving again, abandoning his bouncing to grind against me. He was panting hard and I gripped him again, watching as his mouth fell open and his head fell back.

 

“Lee...Levi!” Him calling out my name nearly send me over the edge, but I held back, working him hard and fast. “C-Can't! H-Hold anymore. C-Can't-” He was nearly screaming, voice raspy and cracking but it didn't bother me. I was in love with Eren. In love with the way he smiled, the way his body moved against mine, they way he spoke, both with his voice and with his hands and the way he cried out for me, arms wrapping around me tightly, nailing digging into my back. “AHHH. Too...Tooo-” He moaned against my shoulder, before sinking his teeth in, releasing between us. I felt his muscles clamping around me, that coupled with his teeth in my skin sent me over the edge, filling him with my warmth. “F-Fuck. S-Sorry.” He was wiping at the mark, and even in the gray room I could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Ssshhh. No worries Bright Eyes.” I slipped free and he whimpered, before leaning forward, practically falling into my arms. I wiggled down a bit, still setting up but in a more comfortable position. I pulled the covers over up and Eren's face was hidden against my neck. “You okay?” He nodded and looked up at me, a look of guilt on his face.

  
“Again...” I shook my head once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Eren, first off, I love to see you let loose with me. Secondly, I find it kind of hot when you bite me.” I smiled at him and his brows went up in surprise.

 

“R-Really?” He sounded tired, voice scratchy and more than a bit raspy from overuse.

 

“Yes, love. I don't mind being marked by you. It's out of pleasure, not out of hate.” He nodded and gave me a content smile. I settled a little lower in the covers and we snuggled closer. He moved awkwardly against me and I realized I forgot an important thing. “Fuck, I'm sorry. Stay put.” He nodded and I ran to the bathroom, grabbing a damp towel to clean him up. I threw the covers off of him and gently cleaned him, settling the covers back down over him once I was done. “I'm not used to it being the other way around.” I chucked at he gave me a sleepy smile. “Nap?” A nod was all the reassurance I needed, before I pulled him even closer, tucking him close against me. “Sweet dreams, Bright Eyes,”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. I've just been dealing with stuff :/ Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
> Comments keep me motivated, so any feedback is appreciated!

I awoke to Eren gently shaking me awake, followed by a pounding on the bedroom door.

 

“I sent you a text two hours ago, Eren! It's time to go.” Jean was yelling through the door and I watched as Eren rolled his eyes. I rubbed at my eyes and there was another knock, before the door flew open. “Jaeger- WOAH!” Eren scrambled for the blanket and threw it over our laps.

 

“J-Jean!” I was still too asleep to give a damn about being naked, but I watched as Eren's face turned a shade of crimson.

 

“So that's why you two were still in bed.” Jean gave us a shit eating grin and we watched as a hand flew out from the doorway and grabbed onto Jean's ear.

 

“Leave them alone. We were late getting out of bed too, lover boy.” Marco's voice echoed in the hallway and Eren chuckled. The door shut behind him and I listened as Jean muttered as they walked back down the hallway.

 

_Don't want-_

 

I couldn't catch the last words and my brow knit together as I watched Eren's hands in frustration.

 

“Don't want to leave?” He shook his head and frowned.

 

“I'm sure Kenny will let us come back whenever we want. He's hardly ever up here and when he is, there's a spare bedroom we can use. We can take weekend trips since we will have a car soon.” I was thankful that Jean and Marco had wanted privacy over the last couple of days. We would just have to be a little more quiet with Kenny here, but I doubted he even cared. Eren nodded and gave me a small smile. I tossed the blanket back to the end of the bed and scooted close to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Besides, we are going to be living together from now on Bright Eyes.” Eren grinned at me and I smiled back at him. I jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes back into my bag. Mine, Eren's it didn't matter. They all needed washed anyways. I pulled on my last clean outfit, as did Eren and as he zipped up the bags and got our last minute things together, I stripped the bed and tossed the covers into the wash. We took our bags and dropped them by the door, before slipping on our shoes.

 

“It was a pretty nice weekend!” Marco said with a grin.

 

“Mhmm!” Eren agreed with a bright smile and we headed for the car, stuffing our luggage in the truck. The drive back was quiet, the four of us mourning the end of our trip. Eren was snuggled close to me, head resting on my shoulder. Raindrops were rolling down the window and I frowned.

 

“Does it ever stop raining here?” I said grimly. I was tired of the rain. Tired of the gray skys.

 

“The weather is looking better for next week!” Marco said happily. With another sigh, I fell silent again. The rest of the drive passed rather quickly and before I knew it, we were back at my apartment, lugging our bags up the stairs. As soon as we were through the door, I kicked off my shoes and walked towards the washing machine, Eren trailing behind me. I tossed all of our clothes into the machine and put my bag away. Eren stood there, his empty bag in hand.

 

“You can make yourself at home, Eren.” He nodded and shoved his bag next to mine and I shut the closet door, falling back onto the bed. He sat down on the edge and gave my thigh a pat. He was tapping at his phone, brows furrowed as he typed. He showed me the screen and I frowned.

 

_I need to talk to you about something that's kind of important._

 

“What's up? Everything okay?” He shook his head and continued to tap on his phone.

 

_I know I said I never wanted to go back there, but I left a lot of stuff at my parent's house. My art supplies and stuff._

 

I thought over his words for a minute and nodded.

 

“I'll help you get everything out. It shouldn't take too long with the two of us.” He nodded and his eyes fell to the floor. I sat up and reach for his hand, rubbing gentle circles with my thumb onto his wrist. “I won't let anything happen to you, Bright Eyes.” He swallowed hard and nodded. I knew he was scared. Frightened and hurt, terrified to even go back into that house. I refused to let them hurt him anymore. He needed his art supplies for school and he deserved to be able to take his things. I gave him a hug and he brightened up a little. “Do you want to just go and get it over with?” Eren shrugged and looked at his phone, checking the time probably.

 

_I don't really want to, but maybe I can talk to Mom and get her to make Dad leave for a couple of hours. I know she's pissed probably, but she would let me take my stuff out._

 

“Give it a try. I'll call Hanji and see if we can get her to drive us.” He reach out, grabbing my hand again and worried at his lip. “You want me to stay?” He nodded and I gave him a soft smile, scooting right next to him, thighs touching and arm wrapped around his lower back. I sent Hanji a quick text and stayed silent. He video called his mom and she picked up, the background of the kitchen evident behind her.

 

“Don't you think you've done enough damage Eren?” I held his phone for him, so he could sign freely.

 

_Sorry to cause trouble, I just need to come and get my stuff. If that's okay._

 

She sighed and shook her head.

 

“Eren, your Dad get's pissed just from hearing your name. I don't think it's a good idea. You've really hurt us.” Eren paused, eyes falling away from the screen for a moment.

 

_You don't even have to be there, just get Dad out of the house for a few hours and I won't bother you again. I promise._

 

My phone buzzed next to me and Hanji's name scrolled across the screen with an answer of sure, with a smiley face. She sighed again and glanced at the clock on the stove.

 

“He's been going to that bar around the corner for happy hour everyday. That'll give you a couple hours. It's the best I can do.” He looked over at me and I nodded. We'd have to hurry, but we could get it done. Especially with Hanji helping.

 

_Thanks. I'll be over there then._ His mom hung up and I sent Hanji a text to head on over.

 

“I'll grab the trash bags from the cabinet.” I said as I kissed Eren on the cheek. “It'll make grabbing the rest of your clothes easier. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. “Hanji is on her way, we can swing by the coffee shop and grab some boxes. Erwin usually keeps them in the back for a week before he tosses them. I said with a smile. But if we need more, I have a little cash left in my account.

 

_Sorry for the trouble._

 

I understood his whole sentence and I put the bags down on the counter, before pulling him into a hug.

 

“Eren, you don't have to apologize to me. None of this is your fault. Besides, I'll do anything I can to help make your life better. To make you happy.” Tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

 

_Thank you._ I pressed a kiss to his lips, hugging him close to me for a few moments. A knock on the door signaled Hanji's arrival and we quickly made our way down to the car.

 

“I had a few rolls of packing tape lying around, so I brought them!”

 

“You mean Erwin did.” I said with a grin. Eren chuckled and Hanji just shrugged.

 

“I think he likes me living with him. He said it's less lonely.”

 

“Erwin's been lonely for a while, so maybe it does help.” I said with a frown.

 

“He's practically married to that coffee shop. It's no surprise that he doesn't have time to date.” I nodded and Eren frowned.

 

“He'll find someone one day. Someone that appreciated his giant eyebrows.” That cheered Eren up a bit and we pulled up next to the coffee shop. Hanji slipped a quarter into the parking meter and we followed Erwin's voice to the back door. He was already stacking boxes up on top of a pallet, keeping them underneath the awning so they would stay dry.

 

“Hopefully this is enough.” We staked the boxes into the car and Eren nodded.

 

“N-Not much. S-stuff.” He mumbled quietly.

 

“Thanks Erwin. I'll see you tomorrow.” He gave us a wave and we drove towards Eren's house, watching carefully around the corner for his Dad to walk towards the bar. Eren sunk down in his seat, barely peaking over the door frame.

 

“That's him.” I confirmed and we drove the rest of the way to the house, grabbing bags and tape, along with arm fulls of boxes. Eren knocked on the door and his mom answered. A sour look on her face.

 

“Make sure you clean up that room when you are done. I don't want to be left with a bunch of trash.” Eren nodded and we followed him to his bedroom. Hanji started putting boxes together and I started empyting drawers of clothes into trash bags, stacking them by the door. Eren was filling up boxes with paint and brushes, markers and pencil. He was grabbing handfuls of art supplies and stuffing as much as he could into boxes. Hanji started carrying paintings down to the car, laying down the back seat to make more room. Eren was frantically slinging stuff into boxes and his hands started shaking.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Take a deep breath.” I wrapped my arm around his waist and stroked his cheek gently with my thumb. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

  
“J-Just. Wan-nt. Out.” he stuttered with a shaky voice. He sounded like he'd been crying and his red eyes were a tell-tale sign of that. I felt guilty because I hadn't noticed. I was so focused on the task at hand that I didn't realize how upset he really was.

 

“I know. We are working pretty fast, so we'll be out soon enough.” He nodded and wiped at his eyes. “Just try and stay strong, until we get out of here at least.” He nodded and rubbed his shoulder for a minute, before we got back to work. He was dumping whole desk drawers into a box and I didn't really blame him. We would have plently of time to go through it later, when we weren't at risk for his Dad coming home. I was working on his closet now, throwing shoes into boxes and stuffing dress clothes into more bags. I could always iron them later, so I wasn't worried about it.

 

“I'll start picking up the trash.” Hanji said with a smile. She was picking up fallen papers from the floor, trashing everything that didn't seem important. Eren ran down the hall to grab the broom and dustpan, leaning it against the wall and walking over to the closet to help me with the last of his stuff.

 

Art trophies and certificates were carefully lined up at the top of his closet and I carefully tucked them away onto a box. No doubt he didn't want his dad to see them. I found a sketchbook at the end of the shelf and I was surprised it wasn't covered in dust like the trophies. Eren grabbed it from my hands and shoved it into a box, throwing other things on top of it. He looked ashamed almost. Eren was going through a lot of emotional stress and I wasn't going to question him for it. He needed my support right now, not me constantly prying about why he felt what he was feeling. A lot of the things that were buried in the back of the closet, he trashed. Old toys from his childhood, a few cassette tapes and some tubes of dried up paint. Hanji was working on carrying boxes and bags down. We started on the last thing, taking his photos and posters off the wall. The timer started ringing on my phone and I silenced it. I set it for an hour and 45 minutes, just to be safe. Eren gave me a terrified look and I rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Just a few things left and we can go.

 

He nodded and started pulling picture frames off the wall. I noticed the girl from the drugstore in more than one photo and a few pictures of Jean as well. We stacked them as carefully as we could in a box. If any of the frames broke, they could be replaced. It wasn't that big of a deal and Eren didn't seem to mind. Hanji tossed the two extra boxes in the trashbag and started sweeping the floor. We were pulling down the last few picture frames when the front door slammed.

 

“What the FUCK is going on.” I heard Grisha's voice boom from downstairs, followed by Carla's voice trying to calm him. Eren froze, fear present in every inch of his body. I quickly tore the last few photos off the wall, tossing them carelessly into the box and sealing it, before throwing it to Hanji. She had dropped the broom and took the box, running down the stairs and out the back door. Eren slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, filled with his laptop and any other thing we didn't want lost in the move. Footsteps were approaching and I grabbed Eren's hand, starting for the door. Grisha was standing in our way, before we made it into the hallway. “What the fuck are you doing? Who do you think paid for all this shit?!” Grisha reach out for Eren and I jumped in front of him, gripping his wrist as hard as I could. “You better let go of me, you little shit! I'll have you arrested for theft!” Grisha screamed. He tried to shove passed me, and I stood firm, refusing to let him by.

 

“I won't let you hurt him! You've done too much damage already.” I screamed it, voice bouncing off the empty walls. Before I had a chance to block him, he sucker punched me in the face. I was stunned only for a second and I registered that he was going for Eren. He's only managed to get his fingers around the collar of his shirt, before I flew forward. Shoving him back so hard into the wall that the old sheet rock that made up the walls cracked from his weight. I had him pinned against the wall, refusing to let my height be a handicap. “RUN EREN!” Grisha struggled against me, kicking until we both fell to the floor. We were struggling against each other and in a second of alcohol fuel rage, he had me flipped on my back, hands wrapped around my throat.

 

“L-LEE!” Eren's terrified voice cried out and I saw him running towards me. No. No no no! He can't hurt him. Can't... My vision was going blurry and my muscles were getting weak from lack of oxygen. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't fight. Couldn't scream. Then suddenly, Eren was screaming. The sounds of breaking glass exploded around me and I could breath again. I blinked a few times and Eren was yanking me to my feet, dragging me desperately by the hand down the stairs and out the door to the waiting car. I was disoriented, but I couldn't hear him sobbing. Sobbing and running desperately to the car. We jumped in and I heard the doors lock. “D-Drive!!” Eren yelled. Hanji sped off and Eren was checking my pulse. I was coughing, trying to catch my breath.

“What happened?!” Hanji asked frantically. I shook my head, unable to speak until I caught my breath. My eyes were watering, tears dripping down my cheeks,

 

“Lee. L-Levi!” Eren was holding on to me tightly, sobbing against my shoulder. His breathing was labored and he was gasping for breaths. I tried to shake my stupor away and I reach for him.

 

“D-Deep breaths. Eren.” I tried, but he sounded like he was drowning. Gasping for air. My lungs were filling again, oxygen flooding back into my system and I tried to focus on my boyfriend. Tried to focus on calming him down.

 

“He's having a panic attack, Levi!” I sat up, and placed my hands on his shoulders. I was still winded, but I was finally able to speak more clearly.

 

“Eren. Listen to me. Deep breath in. Hold it.” He took a shaky breath, more tears spilling down his cheeks. I noticed his hand was bleeding, but it didn't seem to be a major emergency. “And out.” He let it out, reaching for me. “In.” I took his hand and he gripped it tightly. “Out.” He let out another shaky breath and I pulled him close, trying my best to work around the limited space me had. The front seat was the only one not full of stuff, but we'd managed to squeeze in together. We'd for sure get a ticket if a cop saw us, but I didn't give a shit. “Shhhh. It's okay. Breathe in.” He took another breath and I leaned my head against his for a moment, before he dropped is face down against my shoulder. “Out.” He exhaled, breathing starting to even out. “That's it. You're doing good, love. You're safe. I've got you.” He nodded and buried himself against me. Hanji was on the phone, speeding towards my apartment.

 

“Can you meet us there? Awesome! Thanks Mike!” She pulled into the parking lot, parking away from the street, just in case. I saw Mike's car pull into the parking lot just a few moments later. I still felt Eren's tears dripping down, soaking my shirt. Mike was helping us out of the car soon after he arrived and Eren did everything he could to stay glued to me.

 

“It's alright. I've got you.” He nodded, wiping at his face, refusing to look at me or anyone else directly. He was ashamed from having a breakdown and I wanted to hold him and never let go. He was a victim of circumstance. He never asked to be born into that family. He never asked to lose his voice or be beaten nearly everyday from his alcoholic father. None of this was his fault.

 

“You guys go ahead and head up. I think we can handle bringing everything up. Right Mike.” He nodded with a rare smile and Eren's head snapped up.

 

“N-No! I c-can. H-Help.” His voice was raspier than usual. Strained from yelling and crying. From speaking so much today. Hanji shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Eren, we are your friends. Let us help, okay? We want you upstairs and out of sight, right next to Levi so you are safe. Okay?” He reluctantly nodded and I led him up the stairs, letting us into the apartment and leaving the door propped open. He threw his messenger bag on top of the dresser and I took him into the bathroom, using a washcloth to wipe of his face, rinsing the tears away and cooling down his flushed cheeks. I started cleaning his hand next, along with the second cut I'd found on his wrist.

 

“So what happened exactly?” Eren frowned and I watched as blood dripped into the sink. We stood there for a moment as I put pressure on his cuts. It looked like he didn't need stitches, so I was thankful for that at least.

 

“L-lamp.” I nodded and looped my free arm around him, pulling him closer. I held his hand in mine, applying enough pressure to get the bleeding to stop.

 

“You knocked him out with the lamp? Damn. You saved my life, Eren.” A few more tears dripped down his cheeks and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

 

“M-My f-f-fault.” His voice was quickly fading and I shook my head. Disagreeing with him.

 

“Not your fault. It was Grisha's fault. His anger issues are what caused this. I'm fine Eren.” He shook his head and ran the fingers of his free hand over my neck. I looked closely in the mirror and saw the bruises forming. His hands were wrapped around my throat pretty hard, so it was no surprise. “I'll say it again. I'm fine.” Eren bit his lip, but nodded. “We can put this behind us now, Eren. You don't ever have to see them again.” Eren nodded once more, but fresh tears started dripping down his cheeks. He looked exhausted, mentally and physically. Today had just been too much for him. I quickly dried and wrapped up his hand.

  
“Levi! We are just gonna put this stuff in the living room.”

 

“Stay put for a minute, alright.” He nodded and I ran into the living room where they were piling all of his things.

 

“That's fine. Thank you guys. I really mean it. I'm gonna clean him up and see if he will lay down for a while.

 

“Okay! We will keep this up. Should be done pretty soon. I'll lock the door when we are done.” Hanji said with a smile. I nodded and ran back to the bathroom, finding Eren wiping his face again. I shut the door behind me and placed a hand on his lower back.

 

“How about we take a quick shower and get changed. We're probably covered in little pieces of glass.” Eren nodded and we both stripped, tossing our clothes in the floor. I'd have to shake them later, but I wasn't worried about that right now. We stepped into the shower and I helped him wash quickly, hearing little pieces of glass hit the shower floor. I was careful he didn't step on any. That's all we needed was for him to step on glass. I quickly washed myself and we stepped out. I dried us both off and re-wrapped his hand, before I helped him dress in some of my pajamas.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and I frowned. He looked so tired. I got him a glass of water from the kitchen, along with a couple of pain killers and noticed that Mike and Hanji had already left and locked up. Eren took the medication and I helped him into bed, slipping in right next to him.

 

“Try to get some rest, Bright Eyes.” He looked at the clock on the nightstand and frowned. “I know it's early, but you look worn out. Even a small nap will help a little.” He nodded and snuggled close. We laid there in near silence. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I listened to his steady breathing. I was glad this was over. Hopefully we could now move on with our lives together, without fear. “I love you, Eren.” I pulled him a little closer, feeling his warm skin against my own and I felt tears stinging my own eyes.

 

How many times had he been close to death because of that man? How many times was he beaten over something that didn't even matter. I shivered as I thought about it. The thought of anyone hurting Eren made my blood boil and I would do everything in my power to keep him safe and happy. “Mhmm...Lee...” he mumbled it sleepily, rubbing at his tired eyes before dozing off.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! Enjoy!

Eren's POV

Living with Levi had been a nice change. I was learning more about him every day, maybe even some things that he didn't realize he was doing. Like how he hummed when he washed the dishes, or how he always put his shoes back in the same exact spot. Most of my things were still in boxes, and I was okay with that. Finals were next week and then we'd be moving out. No use in unpacking just to repack. Levi had already started boxing a few things up, and we carefully stacked the boxes against the wall in the living room. 

“Eren, do you know where I put the packing tape?” I wanted to sign to him, to be able to carry on a conversation without writing down my thoughts, but I was more than patient. Levi had done so much for me and I was so thankful. So thankful that he gave me a safe place to live and warm arms to come home to. I put down the box I was carrying and looked on the bookshelf, the last place I saw the clear roll. I walked it over to him and he smiled at me. “Thanks, Bright Eyes.”

“Mhmm...” Our communication was good, even if he was still learning to sign. Non-verbal communication was just as important. Gestures, expressions, patience. I was happy that Levi took his time with me as well. He never rushed a response or a reply. Levi's phone started ringing and he dig it out of his pocket with a sigh. 

“It's Hanji.” He said before accepting the call and putting it up to his ear. “What?” I kept carrying boxes to our stack and added them on top. “Do you really think we can afford to go out for drinks? No.” He groaned and tucked the phone against his shoulder, tearing a piece of tape off with his teeth. “I don't even know if Eren wants to go out. Hanji, I-” He sighed again as he taped up the box. I could hear the echo of her excited voice over the phone. He shoved the phone against his chest and looked at me. “Do you want to go out for drinks? Her treat? She said we can bring whoever. Her insurance check came from the club.” I thought it over for a minute and nodded. 

“What time?” I knew Levi knew those words and he smiled.

“She said we should meet at 10, at Sparkles.” I raised my eyebrow and Levi shrugged. “It's her money.” I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, sending a quick text to Armin and Mikasa. It was a friday night, so maybe they would be free for once. Life had taken us through twists and turns, but we'd managed to maintain our friendship. 

Then I video called Jean and leaned my phone against the wall. 

“Hey Eren. How are things?”

“Good, just been packing up for the move. How about you?” 

“Same old same. Cramming for finals. You should be too.” I shrugged and raised my hands to reply.

“I'm not too worried. Art stuff just kinda sticks with me.” 

“Yeah, that and you are lucky enough to not have math this semester.” I just shrugged and Jean smirked. 

“Jean, are you on the phone-OH!” Marco jumped back from the frame of the camera, a towel wrapped around his waist. I gave Jean a shit eating grin and his face started to go red.”Sorry! Sorry!” I heard Marco's voice trail off as he walked away. 

“Things are getting pretty serious with Marco, huh?”

“They are going in the right direction. He gives me shit over my attitude sometimes, but eh.” Jean shrugged and I smiled. 

“Someone needs to keep you in line. What are you do doing tonight, anyways?”

“We haven't really figured things out for the night yet, what's up?”

“Do you guys want to come for drinks at Sparkles with a few of us?”

“How many is a few?

“Ugh, so far three. Levi, Hanji and me, unless Mikasa and Armin reply.” 

“You invited Armin and Mikasa to Sparkles?” Jean started laughing and I grinned. 

“I doubt they will mind.”

“Especially Armin.” Jean said with a smile. He's never had a serious relationship, but my gay-dar goes off every time I'm around him.” 

“He's too busy with law school to even have a serious relationship.”

“That's his excuse at least. What time are we meeting?”

“Ten.”

“See you then. I'm sure Marco will say yes, but I'll text you otherwise.” I said my goodbyes and walked back into the living room. 

“Hanji, I already said yes. You can hang up the damn phone now.” Levi looked completely done with her shit and I smiled. “YES. Ten o' clock. See you then. Bye.” Levi groaned and walked over to the couch, plopping down with a sign. My phone buzzed in my pocket and Armin's name was on my screen. 

After the day I've had, yes. I need a drink or five. See you there. 

“Find anyone to tag along. Hopefully someone that will distract four eyes with something shiny so she'll shut up for a while?” I held up my hands and started to slowly sign their names. Levi was getting quicker with the alphabet. 

Jean, Marco and Armin.   
“I finally get to meet Armin? Nice. Erwin is tagging along too.” 

We finished up with the boxes we were working on, before showing and changing. Levi wore a maroon v-neck that showed his collar bones and I couldn't help but think about ripping it off of him and staying in. We left for the bar, however, walking hand in hand until we got there.

Hanji and Erwin were already there, sitting together at a giant table. Erwin was sipping on a beer and Hanji had some kind of overly sweet drink in front of her. It was a vibrant pink with whipped cream and sprinkles. 

“What do you want from the bar, Bright Eyes? I'll grab it.” I thought for a moment and shrugged. 

“Mojitos are on special!” Hanji said excitedly. I looked at Levi and nodded and he came back with two, setting one down in front of me. 

“Thanks.” he smiled and scooted his chair closer to mine, wrapping his arm around my back. 

“No problem.” 

“I see you are getting better at signing, Levi!” Hanji said with a huge smile. She was already tipsy, I could tell by the way she was talking. 

“I'm picking up on it. Its easier for me to understand it than it is to actually sign myself though.” I poked at the spring of mint in my drink with my straw nervously. Why was I nervous? There were only going to be friends here... Maybe it was because I hadn't seen Mikasa and Armin in so long. 

“Oi, Eren!” Jean grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, almost knocking over my drink. 

“Jean! Be careful!” Marco scolded. I carefully moved it aside and looked over to Jean as he pulled up a chair beside me. 

“Head in the clouds as usual, I see.” I shrugged and Levi rubbed my back soothingly. Could he sense my tension? 

“We needs some drinks.” Marco said with a grin. Be right back. 

“What's up with you, Eren?” Jean signed to me. I shook my head and sipped on my drink, thinking about my reply. 

“Just nervous, I guess. It's been a while since I've seen Armin or hung out with Mikasa. I see her occasionally at the store, but we never really have time to catch up.”

“They are two of your best friends. Time doesn't change that.” I fell silent, sinking the cubes of ice in my drink with my straw. The fact is, time does change things. It changes people, relationships. Especially when distance is involved. I couldn't help but feel like I was pushed away from them on purpose. Armin and Mikasa were quick to learn sign language along with me, but they sort of stalled out on it. They knew basic signs, but nothing like Jean. Jean stuck with it so I could communicate freely with him, while Mikasa and Armin got busy with other things. AP classes, college prep. They were too busy for me. 

“Eren.” I looked up to Jean and he had a serious look on his face. “Even if they aren't the same, I'll still be here. So will Levi.” I gave Jean a smile and a nod. 

“I just got a pitcher of mojitos!” Marco said as he sat the massive pitcher on the table. 

“Dear lord, Marco.” 

“We took an uber! It's not that big of a deal, Jean.” Marco slid a glass towards Jean and he started sipping on it. Levi was chuckling next to me, in his own conversation with Erwin about something. I tried to not let my mind wander back to the negative thoughts, but they were becoming more prevalent. 

“Eren!” I looked up to see Armin walking towards the table, a glass of wine in his hand. 

“My god you are a nerd, Armin. Who drinks wine when there are mojitos are on sale?” Jean said with a laugh. 

“I like wine!” Armin sat down at the table and waved to me. “You just don't have good taste, Jean.” 

“Armin, this is Marco. My, ugh...” Jean's face went a brilliant shade of crimson. 

“I'm Jean's boyfriend slash lover slash sex slave. Open to interpretation really.” Marco said with a grin. 

“MARCO!” The table burst into laughter and I felt some of the tension ease away. 

“And this is Levi.” Levi waved as he took a sip from his drink. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Levi! Thanks for taking such good care of Eren!” Armin happily sipped his wine. Hanji made a move to stand up on the table and Erwin grabbed her arm. 

“I'm-” 

“Drunk.” Erwin said with a chuckle, cutting Hanji off. “I think you need some water.” Erwin took Hanji's super sparkly drink away and smiled at Armin. “That's Hanji. I'm Erwin. Nice to meet you. Please don't let this one drive you away too soon.” He gave Hanji a pat on the head and walked to the bar. Armin's eyes followed him, only breaking away when he noticed I was staring. 

“Interested?” I signed to him.

“Umm...sorry Eren.” Armin frowned at me. It's been a while and I haven't really been practicing.” My mood dropped and I shrugged. Not like I'd expected him too. 

“Man it's been way too long.” Mikasa said as she hugged Armin from behind. She walked over and gave me a hug too, before walking back around to sit next to Armin. “How have you guys been?” She sipped on a rum and coke, before leaning back in her chair a little. 

“Not too bad. This is-” The same look crossed her face that Armin had earlier. 

“Sorry, Eren.” Suddenly, I went from sad to pissed. Did I really mean that little to them? “Here!” Mikasa pulled a notebook from her bag, along with a pen and slid it across the table. I looked at it, gritting my teeth in frustration. 

I'm not sliding a notebook across the table all fucking night. I wrote it down and tossed it to her, before standing up suddenly and walking towards the bar. 

“Eren!” Levi followed after me and I ordered a shot of tequila, before he finally caught up. “Hey...” He reach for my hand as my other was busy downing the shot. “What's wrong?” 

“They don't care.” Levi frowned and shook his head.

“Sign language takes time. I'm not perfect at it yet.” 

“You give a damn.” His eyebrow raised curiously. Levi ordered a glass of water and got the bartender to hand over a pad of post it's, along with a pen. “We all started learning at the same time, Levi. Armin, Mikasa, Jean and me. Jean cares too. They don't. That gave up after a few weeks.” Levi gave me a sad look. “And I don't really feel like writing back and forth to them all night. They've had five years to learn.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, not giving a damn if the whole bar saw. I felt the ball of anger in my stomach turn back to sadness and I wanted to cry. Cry and run away from this place. It was a bad idea. 

“Just give them a chance, Bright Eyes. It's ultimately up to you, but we both know things happen in life.” I took Levi's words to heart and nodded. We walked back to the table and everyone had switched places. Mikasa and Armin were sitting in Jean and Marco's place.

“We're sorry Eren! We didn't mean to upset you.” Armin said frantically. I just shrugged and sat back down. Levi's hand ran across my thigh, before resting there. I grabbed the notebook with a sign and started to scribble. 

“It's just frustrating to write everything down. It gets old really fast. But let's just talk. How have you been?”

I was trying at least. They deserved that much. 

“Life has been crazy.” Mikasa said as she sipped her drink. “I've been working part-time at the drug store and taking nursing classes. Mom and Dad insist that I at least help with some of the bills.”

“I can't imagine working and going to school at the same time.” Armin said with a groan. “School is really kicking my ass right now and finals are next week. How is school going for you, Eren?”

“Fine. Finals are next week too.” I felt the shot starting to kick in and I continued to sip on my mojito, filling my glass with Jean's pitcher once it was empty. Armin and Mikasa were complaining about their classes and teachers back and forth and I really could care less. 

“Shots, shots, shots!” Hanji said excitedly, setting a tray down on the table. I grabbed one and downed it, Levi giving me a concerned look. 

“Have some water.” He slid his glass of ice water over to me and I took a few sips to show him I was fine. 

“Come on Levi!” Hanji said with a grin. 

“No thanks. I can barely stomach these mojitos. They used the cheapest alcohol available I bet. Smells like nail polish remover.” He said with a chuckle. I loved Levi's laugh. His smile. His eyes. I laced my fingers through his and smiled at him. 

“Hi.” I mumbled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me, kissing me on the forehead. 

“Hey, love. Getting a little tispy? You're cheeks are red.”

“Mhmm...” I took a deep breath, breathing in Levi's scent. His cologne, his body wash. I could even smell hints of his shampoo. He chuckled again, low and deep. I could feel the vibrations from his laugh and I just stayed where I was, smiling. 

“Hey Eren, how are your parents?” Armin said with a smile. “My grandpa has been pretty good! He's still running the greenhouse.” I froze, a look of horror washing over my face. I looked at the notebook in front of me and felt my chest tightening. I didn't know what to write. Jean knew everything that had happened, but he'd never tell a soul. 

“They had a falling out.” Levi said matter of factually. I gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled. “So Eren's living with me now.”

“Seriously?! I bet it was over your art classes, huh? Grisha was never a fan.” Mikasa said with a frown. I just sat there and nodded like an idiot. I would probably never tell them. Especially not at this rate. I snatched another shot and sat it back down on the tray once it was empty. Levi slid the tray out of my reach towards Erwin. 

“I'll be right back, love. I'm gonna go get something that doesn't smell like paint thinner.” I smiled at Levi and watched as he walked towards the bar. He had a perfect ass and I watched him walk all the way over. 

“Enjoying the view?” Jean signed with a smirk. I flipped him off and he laughed. “I always watch Marco walk away too.” Jean winked at me and I smiled at him. “Sorry about Mikasa and Armin. I know it's kind of a let down.”

“It's alright. Not like I didn't expect it. Maybe we can patch things up one day.” I signed with a shrug.

“Hopefully!” Levi returned with a whiskey glass, brown alcohol filled about halfway. 

“Eww.” Levi smirked at me and wrapped his arm back around me. 

“Not a dark liquor fan, I'm assuming?” I shook my head and he grinned, taking a tiny sip of his drink. I sipped on my own glass of mojitos as I looked him over. Perfect hair, undercut trimmed perfectly and bangs falling just right. Beautiful smile on his lips, eyes a stunning shade of blue/grey. And that damned v-neck. His collarbones were peaking out just like an invitation. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Sure, I didn't like whiskey or bourbon, but that didn't mean I hated the smell. I'm sure I could learn to appreciate the taste. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Levi's, breathing in the strong smell of whiskey. He kissed me back, but drew back with a raised eyebrow. 

“Lee...” The alcohol was definitely taking over. I could feel it making me tingle and slow down. Armin and Mikasa's voices were getting farther and father away and I could only focus on Levi. Honestly, I could care less. 

“I think you've had enough.” Levi slid my empty glass towards Marco. 

“Leeee.” I didn't care if I sounded like a squawking bird. I couldn't really concentrate on signing at the moment. “D-Dan-ce.” 

“Damn you are cute when you are drunk. Be back in a bit.” Levi took my hand and led me to the small dance floor. There were a few people dancing to the techno music, but it there was plenty of room to move around. I wrapped my arms around Levi's waste and he looked up at me. “We are gonna slow dance to a techno song?”

“Mhmm...” I said with a smile. He grinned at me and I just swayed back and forth. Enjoying his arms around me, his warmth, his smile, his scent. His safety. I loved Levi with every ounce of my heart. The man that was too poor to give me anything of monetary value and given me so much. His heart, his love, his protection. He'd given me courage to be myself. We swayed for a while longer and Levi hummed along to the song. 

“Seeing that you could care less about Mikasa and Armin right now, how about we head home?” Levi tilted his chin up and I tilted mine down, stealing a deep kiss with a hint of whiskey and mint. It was an odd combo, but it worked. He was delicious, in every use of the word. 

“Mhmm...” We said our goodbyes and headed home, with no intentions of sleeping anytime soon.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying this is 90% smut but...*looks around nervously* Maybe 85%?
> 
> Who am I kidding. 95% 
> 
> XD
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/Xxdeja_uchihaxX

Eren was all over me as we made our way home. Luckily the walk wasn't very far.

 

“L-Lee...” He nudged me up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, cheeks flush and lips pressing against my neck.

 

“Let's get inside the you can do whatever you want to me. Okay?” Eren nodded and we slowly made our way upstairs. I locked the door behind us, and Eren shoved me up against it. A flash of fear crept through me, but only for a moment. Drunk or not, Eren would stop if I asked him too. He would never hurt me. His hands were sneaking underneath my shirt, fingers running over my abs and chest. I shivered as he ran his fingertips over my nipple. I took a breath and nudged him back a little. I wasn't a fan of having the door knob jammed into my back. Eren frowned and took a step back.

 

“ _Sorry.”_ I shook my head and stepped forward, taking his hand in mine.

 

“Nothing to apologize for, love. The door knob was the only issue.” He smiled at me, but within seconds, his warm smile melted away. My hand found it's way to his cheek and I cupped his face, looking into those brilliant eyes that were filled with so much sadness. “Bright Eyes?” He shook his head and took a step forward, closing the distance between us. The sexual tension cooled for a moment as he buried himself close to me, face hiding against my shoulder.

 

“W-Why?” I looked over to the man I adored, voice filled with so much hurt.

 

“Eren?” He looked up at me, tears streaking down his face. He held up his hands to sign and I concentrated on his movements, doing my best to understand.

 

“ _Why doesn't anyone else care? Why doesn't anyone want me, Levi?”_ My heart shattered for Eren. His friends had really hurt him. He didn't need anymore pain. He'd already been through enough. _“I'm not so hard to love, am I?”_ I felt tears betray my own eyes at his words. He was unbelievably broken, but I loved him regardless. I hugged him tighter, pressing his face to my neck.

 

“Don't ask stupid questions like that when you know how much I love you. You're incredible, Bright Eyes. It's a shame that people can't see that.” He fell silent, fingers digging into the fabric of my v-neck. He was crying quietly against me and I couldn't think of any other words to soothe him. I was too caught up in the fact that he'd been hurt too many times to count, by the people he trusted most.

 

“L-ee.” He looked up at me once more, wiping the tears away from his eyes. We were silent for a moment, before his lips crashed into mine. Mint, whiskey and cheap liquor flavored the kiss, but I could still taste Eren. Could still feel the familiar warmth in my arms. “S-Show me.” He whispered it to me. Desperation in his voice. I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to me to show him how much he mattered to him. How much I truly cherished him. “M-make me f-feel.” His voice was raspy and weak, as well as a little slurred from his multiple drinks.

 

I hooked my fingers under the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it across the livingroom without a care and pulling him close again, capturing his mouth with my own.

 

“I love you.” I whispered, lips inches from his, still glossy and wet from our previous kiss. I kissed his lips, his chin, his cheek, down his neck. “I love you, Eren.” I started peppering kisses over his collar bones and down his chest. I dropped to my knees and hooked my thumbs in the fabric of his jeans, resting my forehead against his stomach for a moment. “I. Love. You.” I heard him whimper as I tugged his jeans and boxers down, revealing just what I was looking for. He moaned as I took him into my mouth, lapping at sucking at his hard on, before taking him into my mouth. His was big, nearly too much for me to handle. His fingers knotted in my hair and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I wanted to please Eren. I was almost desperate to please him. He deserved so much more than what I could offer him. I licked and sucked for only a couple of minutes, until he grew frustrated and kicked his pants the rest of the way off, yanking my shirt off as well. He dropped to his knees next to me, luring me into another delicious kiss. I was hungry for more. Desperate and aching. I needed Eren. Needed him closer.

 

He pulled away, only to bite down on my shoulder. He didn't bite hard, just enough to tease. He grinned at me, licking his lips and mouth falling to my skin again. Before I knew it, we were both covered in marks and bites, chests heaving. I wiggled a bit, no room left in my jeans. Eren loosened the zipper and I kicked them off. It was a bit awkward while we were on the floor, but I could care less. Eren was on top of me, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could get to. I was fighting back, claiming anything I could get my mouth on. Neck, shoulders, chest. Anything. Everything. Eren was mine. I loved him. Adored him. Needed him. Wanted him desperately.

 

“N-Need you. God I want you, Eren.” He smiled at me, happiness filling those sad eyes. Time froze for a moment and I just watched him regain his breath, before tenderly leaning his forehead to mine, lips softly covering my own in a gentle kiss.

 

“L-Love. You.” I smiled. Eren was just right for me. He's the only one I needed. The person I cherished the most in life.

 

“Love you too, Bright Eyes.” His hand crept between us and I arched up against him, pleasure jolting through me. I didn't hold back, my moan filling room. I was too turned on to give much of a fuck really. Not to mention any complaints from neighbors didn't matter at this point. We'd have our own place in less than a week. “Fuck. Eren. Please.” He knew I wanted. Knew I needed him. Knew I loved him, above all else. He looked around with a frown and then back to me.

 

“Umm...” A blush filled his cheeks and I smirked at him, taking his hand into my own, before bringing his fingers to my mouth. I sucked on each digit carefully, and he shook his head. “N-No.” My brow furrowed and he jumped up, running into the bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh as he came back with a bottle of lube, tossing it into the floor beside me, before dropping back down. “ _Don't wanna hurt you.”_ I smiled at him, attempting to hide my own blush. The other men I'd been with had never cared like Eren. I was lucky if I got any form of prep or lube at all.

 

Eren was special. Loving. Caring. I cried out as a slicked up finger entered me. Eren dove down, mouth finding mine. He nibbled at my lips, sucked, lapped, anything to distract me. He gave me a moment to catch my break, fingers running through my hair comfortingly and lips pressing kisses to my jawline. “Mhmm...”

 

“E-Eren. You can add-” He silenced me with another kiss. Sure we were both aching to each other, but he refused to rush this. Refused to put his pleasure over mine. Refused to hurt me in any way. The stretch was starting to turn into that yearning ache that I needed. I needed Eren. Needed him to fill me up. I pulled away, chest heaving. “PLEASE.” I arched up against his hand and he smiled, second finger slipping inside. His other hand joined in the fun, slick fingers wrapping around my length as he kept his other hand still. I shuddered under his movements, moving to wrap my arms around him. Holding onto him as the pain turned to pleasure. Fuck. FUCK.

 

I shook my head, trying to get my words to process. “Stop. EREN.” He froze, a terrified look on his face. He was scared he'd hurt me, that he'd done something wrong. I shook my head and ran my fingers over his jaw. “Don't wanna come yet.” He sighed in relief and captured my lips again, nudging me back down against the floor. His fingers started to move again. Hands picking up where they left off. “Eren. E-Eren.” I was trying to fight it. That blissful tightening in my stomach. My release was close and I was trying to hold back.

 

“Gonna. Hnnnng.” I couldn't hold it back any longer and I arched into his hands, feeling his mouth go right back to my neck, nibbling kissing. Warmth dripped between us and he used the shirt next to us to wipe me clean...for the moment at least. His hands on me where making me hard again. Mouth doing wonderful things to my chest. His teeth teased my nipple and I moaned, arching up again. How could he make my body do this. Respond so easily to him. Before I knew it, I was hard again, length pressed against his stomach.

 

“The things you do to me, Bright Eyes.” I said with a grin. Eren tugged at my arm, flipping over so he was laying on his back. Oh. OH. I felt my face flush and I climbed on top of him, pouring a good amount of lube on him before I picked myself up and lowered my hips back down. I shuddered as he filled me up just right, and I fell still for a moment. His fingers could only stretch me so much.

 

“D-Damn.” Eren said with a lust-filled gaze. Hungry eyes looking me over. He reach between us, caressing me in just the right way. I relaxed around him and started moving, hips grinding down and then up. I moaned every time I descended as he brushed that sensitive spot inside.

 

“God, Eren. Fuck.” Words failed me as I put my body to work. It was hard to concentrate. His fingers were gripping me just right and he was moving his own hips just enough to meet me. His moans joined mine, filling the room with pants, curses and vows of affection. I felt that pressure building again and I cried out. He needed to cum first. I had to hold back. Had to-

 

“Hnnnng. Lee. L-Lee!” Eren was thrusting up now, pounding into me hard. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back and before I knew it, Eren was pulling out. I looked at him in confusion and he simply grinned, before giving my hip a pat. I sat up a little, and he nudged me onto all fours. Fuck. He was going to kill me by the end of the night. More lube, more fingers, more- I let out a ragged moan as he pushed into me. Hard. Filling me up as full as I could get. I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

 

“Fuck. Hnnn.” I felt his fingertips run over my ass, before leaning forward to work me along with his thrusts. Too much. It was almost too much. I turned to look back at him as he slammed into me and all I could do was moan. Words weren't even possible now. Everything was falling away into pleasure. Every movement. Every thrust. Every tug. I reach back for him, needing my anchor, needing him to hold me as I felt that tension grown. “Eren. Please. Need. Please.” He pulled me back, still thrusting as his hand held onto my hip securely. His other hand still worked me, hips moving against me.

 

I turned my head and he captured my lips. Tears were started to drip now. I was overwhelmed. Too much. Too much. I moaned into the kiss and he kept up with his relentless treatment. My body was bending with each movement and I was starting to melt into him. I felt my release growing. About to crash into me. “Gonna. Eren. God. Eren. EREN.” He shoved into me hard and I couldn't hold back any longer. I spilled over his hand with a loud cry and I felt every muscle I had clamp down around him. I held onto him for dear life, riding out my orgasm with his lips, his mouth nearly glued to my own. I was mumbling every expletive I could think of into the kiss, feeling myself unravel around him. His own moans trailed after my own and I was filled with his warmth. We both collapsed onto the floor, mouths still lapping and kissing. Fuck. I was covered in sweat, among other things.

 

My hips were aching, back sore. He slipped free and the only thing I could do was curl up against him. Secure arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. We were still in the floor and I longed to be in the bed. I could just shut my eyes now and fall into a deep sleep. My head was on Eren's arm and he was pressing soft kissed to my forehead, my shoulders.

 

“Fuck. I don't want to move.” He snickered and slid out from underneath me, not hesitating to lift me up into his arms. “EREN!” I wiggled a bit, but he didn't put me down, simply carried me to bed and set me down in the soft sheets. I sighed as my back found a little relief. I glanced at the clock and groaned. He slid into bed beside me, arms wrapping back around me. “It's nearly 3am.” Eren frowned and looked over to the clock, as if he didn't believe me. “I was supposed to work tomorrow. No way that's gonna happen now. I won't be able to walk, let alone make fill coffee orders.” Eren snickered again, and nuzzled his nose against my cheek.

 

“Sorry.” I shook my head and sighed.

 

“I'll just shoot Izzy a text. She can cover for me tomorrow. She needs the extra hours anyways.” I felt sleep tugging at me and I gave in, not bothering to go get my cell phone. Tomorrow could wait.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, as it's in Jean's POV  
> Hope you guys like it. Drama ahead :o

Jean's POV

 

As I fell silent at the table, I listened to Armin and Mikasa chatting with everyone at the table happily. They were eagerly talking to Erwin about something that put smiles on both of their faces.

 

“Jean?” I turned to look at Marco and he gave me a soft smile. Sure he could be sassy and put me in my place, but most of the time he was loving and sweet. He read my emotions and always caught on early if something was bothering me. His hand was resting on my shoulder and I pushed my drink away from me. I could see Eren and Levi swaying back and forth together on the dance floor, arms wrapped closely around each other. “Jean.” Marco said my name once more and I turned my glace back towards him.

 

“Sorry. Maybe Levi is right about the alcohol in this. It's not setting well.” Marco frowned and I rubbed my face in my hands. “We are gonna head out guys.” Levi said, fingers laced together with Eren's.

 

“See ya.” I waved to them both and walked over to the bar after I they were out the door. I ordered an ice water and leaned against the bar for a minute.

 

“So what's really wrong? Does it have anything to do with the tension between Eren and those two?” Marco said as he also ordered a water. “Sweetheart, can I have a lime slice in this please?” I smiled at Marco as he dropped the lime in his water and stirred it up.

 

“I'm a little upset with them, to be honest. They did Eren wrong.”

 

“It didn't seem intentional though.” Marco said, sipping his water happily. “At least from what I heard, but I don't know them as well as you do.” I shrugged and looked over to the table. Hanji was trying to climb up on top of it again and Erwin was tugging her back down.

 

“Maybe I should just sit down and talk with them.” Marco sat his drink down on the bar next to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

“Let me make a suggestion. Alcohol and serious conversations don't mix. You've all had more than a couple of drinks and I don't think its a good idea, babe.” I leaned my head down on Marco's shoulder and sighed. His hand came up to rub soothingly over my undercut and I felt the stress melt away. “Why don't you guys meet for coffee tomorrow?” I nodded and turned my face a bit, pressing a kiss to Marco's neck. I felt him shiver and he chuckled quietly. I reluctantly took a step back and grabbed my drink, walking back over to the table. I didn't bother to sit back down.

 

“Armin, Mikasa.” They both turned to look at me and I nervously rubbed at the back of my head. “There's something kind of important I need to talk to you about. Are you guys free for coffee tomorrow?” Armin thought for a moment, before nodding.

 

“As long as it's kind of early. I'm cramming for finals all afternoon tomorrow.” Mikasa nodded as well.

 

“I have an evening shift, but I'm free in the morning.”

 

“How about 11? At Erwin's shop.”

 

“Sounds good.” I nodded and grabbed my sweater. “See you guys tomorrow then. I waved to Hanji and Erwin, before walking to the door.

 

“I guess we are walking home?” Marco said with a chuckle. Sure it'd be a bit of a walk, but it'd give me a chance to clear my head.

 

The next day

 

“I was the first to the shop, curious if either of them was actually going to show. Marco was still curled up in bed, sleeping off all of the Mojitos we'd had.

 

“Hey Izzy.”

 

“Hey Jean! I was about to call you actually.” I frowned and leaned against the counter.

 

“What's up?”

 

“Can you work tonight? Levi called in for his evening shift.”

 

“Levi hardly ever calls in.” I said, matter of factly. He needed the money too bad to call in.

 

“Well either he caught the flu, or he has a bad case of the Eren's.” Izzy said with a giggle. He called me earlier and his voice sounded fine, so I'm assuming his laid up in bed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I could actually use the extra money. Marco's birthday was coming up soon.

 

“Sure, I'll work tonight. The 3 o' clock shift?”

 

“Yulp! Three to close.”

 

“Only if I can have a free coffee.” I teased. I already knew employees got drinks for free, but I couldn't help but pick on Isabel.

 

“What can I get cha?” She picked up her sharpie.

 

“A large caramel macchiato.” She scribbled my name on a cup and started making it. I sat in the booth in the far corner, running through the conversation in my head. What was I going to say? I could really care less if Armin and Mikasa hated me for bringing it up, as they were really a huge part of my life. Just as I looked up, they walked through the door. Isabel set my cup in front of me and ran back to the counter. I waved to the pair, looking at the coffee in front of me.

 

“Be right over, Jean!” Armin said with a smile. After getting their own coffee's they joined me in the booth.

 

“So what's up?” Mikasa asked, blowing on her cappuccino to cool it. I frowned and tapped nervously on the edge of my cup.

 

“I need to talk to you about Eren.” Armin raised and eyebrow and Mikasa stayed silent.

 

“Is he alright?” Armin asked in a concerned tone. I signed and rubbed my face in frustration. I'd never tell them what Eren had been through, never in a million years. He was deffinately not alright.

 

“You guys really hurt him.” I said bluntly. Mikasa's mouth fell open a bit and I frowned. “Do you guys even give a shit about him? He's been through hell and losing two of his best friends just makes it worse, but I'd rather you guys part ways with him now if you aren't going to take being his friend seriously.”

 

“It's not that we don't care.” Armin said sadly. “I'd always intended to learn how to sign, but life-”

 

“Don't give me that bullshit, Armin.” I snapped.

 

“My Dad died, I started college, I got a job, but I still learned to sign. For Eren. He's my best friend and I MADE the time.” Armin fell silent again, thumbing at his mug of tea sadly.

 

“Eren is just...” Mikasa started and paused. “He was so hard to talk to after what happened, Jean.”

 

“Wouldn't you be? Those guys almost killed him and he was frustrated. He didn't have a choice but to learn sign language. How frustrating would it be for you to write down every single word you wanted to say?” Mikasa took a sip of her drink and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I would be frustrated, too I guess. I tried everything to try to get him to talk to me about what happened, but...” Mikasa shook her head and frowned.

 

“He probably wasn't ready to talk about it. Eren keeps that shit hidden.” I said firmly. “He doesn't want that to define him. He even kept it from Levi as long as he could.”

 

“Why isn't Eren bringing this up instead of you, Jean?” My brow furrowed in frustration.

 

“Because Eren loves uncondionally. He's cared about you all this time. He gives people too many chances and keeps getting hurt because of it. So I'm here to tell you, if you are gonna fuck around with him and not even bother to learn to sign, then get lost. He doesn't need friends like that.” They both looked at me in awe. I didn't really give a fuck if they wanted to be Eren's friend or not at this point. They were toxic in my mind until they proved otherwise.

 

“I...” Mikasa shook her head and avoided eye contact. “I don't need you telling me all this, Jean. It's not for you to decide who's Eren's friend or not.” Mikasa threw a couple of dollar bills on the table and grabbed her purse, storming out of the coffee shop. Armin sat there, tears welling up.

 

“I really didn't mean to hurt him, Jean.” Armin shook his head, a tear streaking down his cheek. “I love Eren. He was my best friend and I didn't mean to lose touch. I didn't mean too...” He gave me a pained look and I sighed.

 

“Then either make up for it now, or let his friendship go.” Armin nodded and wiped at his eyes.

 

“I want to learn! Please teach me! I always wanted to learn, but law school has been so demanding. Even in high school they wanted the best grades, the best extra-curricular activities, the best test scores. I didn't mean to put it on the back burner.” Armin said sadly. I smiled at him. Armin was really sincere. I could tell he meant well. Maybe he was just really overwhelmed with life. “Can we start once finals are finished up?” I smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah. We can set up meetings.” Armin nodded and nervously stirred his tea. “So, what's Mikasa's problem with it?” Armin's expression went grim.

 

“After Eren's...accident...” Armin said sadly, “Mikasa became distant. She was upset at me for 'lying' to her about Eren, but I really didn't know. He hid it so well.” Armin said with a frown.

 

“What, that he was gay?” I questioned. Armin nodded and kept stirring his tea.

 

“He told me later on that there were only a couple of people that knew.” I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

  
“Eren said that I was the only one he told.” Armin nodded and looked at me sadly.

“You were. When Mikasa confronted me after what happened...she said she'd seen Eren with a guy in the park a few weeks earlier.” Armin nervously fiddled with whatever he could get his hands on. Then it hit me. Only I and Mikasa had known about Eren.

 

“So you're telling me Mikasa-” My mouth fell open in disbelief.

 

“She wasn't thinking straight, Jean! She loved Eren. Everyone knew that. She wore that stupid scarf around day and night.” I didn't know how to process this information. I didn't know if I should tell Eren or if that would just re-open old wounds. “And she still feels incredibly guilty to this day!” Armin said, trying to stand up for her. I slammed my fist on the table and glared at him.

 

“That's no fucking reason, Armin. You KNOW that. She...she leaked Eren's secret. She's the reason...” I felt anger bubbling up. I wanted to slug her. Wanted to scream at her. Eren couldn't talk...because of her. Because of her jealousy. “I...I have to go.” I said, shaking my head.

 

“Jean! Wait-” I held my hand up to Armin.

 

“I need to clear my head. This is too much....just text me when and if you really want to set up lessons.”

  
“I do!” Armin protested. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

 

“Just give me some time, Armin...” Armin nodded and I left. I still had plenty of time before my shift started. I needed to work this all out. I needed advice. I needed Marco.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, life has been crazy! Here's an update! Also if there are any major mistakes, let me know in the comments and I'll go back and fix it. I wrote the second half of this half asleep. Thanks!

We'd finished packing earlier in the morning and now it was time to meet Kenny at the house. I'd insisted that an apartment was fine for the two of us, but he told me it was a better deal to rent a house. I'm not really sure I believed that.

 

“It's kind of weird to have a car.” I said as I climbed into the driver's seat. The week had sort of been a blur. Eren had been at school most of the week, cramming with Jean for finals and working on last minute art projects. I'd taken the week off to finish packing, as our lease was up at the same time our new one started. Eren helped when he was home, but it'd been mostly me shoving everything into boxes. Not to mention the time I put in at the DMV getting my license. I'd had my license before, but I let it expire and just got an ID.

 

“ _It's nice though!_ ” Eren reclined the passenger seat a little and buckled up. Kenny was dumping WAY too much money into this. I'd expected him to buy us a beater, not a new car. He defiantly surprised us. Insisted that Eren needed an SUV to haul around his artwork.

 

“Definately!” I smiled as I drove the familiar way to Erwin's neighborhood. Kenny had given us a list to pick from and I leaped at the chance to live by the lake.

 

I pulled into the driveway, seeing Kenny's car already parked there. It was a nice house, way better than any place I'd lived after I moved away from my parent's house. I'd also insisted that three bedrooms were WAY too much, but Kenny told me that it was fine. Eren needed a studio room anyway. We jumped out of the car and found Kenny inside, or outside rather, leaning against the railing on the deck that overlooked the lake.

 

“How's it going?” Kenny turned and smiled at me, wrapping me in a big hug.

 

“Good! I'm about to go on a business trip.” Kenny said with a grin.

 

“Will you be gone for a while?” I asked with a frown. Kenny shrugged, and looked back out over the lake.

 

“I'm not sure really, I'm looking into a few more routes. Business is growing.” I nodded and leaned against the railing.

 

“ _Levi, Gonna look around.”_ Eren signed to me and gestured towards the living room. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the money I'd saved up over the last couple of weeks, minus money for food and a few necessities. Kenny looked down and shook his head.

 

“You know I'm not gonna take that, Levi.”

 

“Kenny, at least let me-”

 

“No. Be a kid for once Levi. Take your boyfriend to dinner, get a tattoo. Be a twenty-something.” I frowned and sighed, shoving the money back in my pocket. Treating Eren to a date night didn't sound like a bad idea.

 

“What tattoo should I get?”

 

“I don't know? Get my name tattooed on your ass.” He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. “I'm gonna leave my house keys with you while I'm gone. Nothing should happen, but just in case.” I nodded and Kenny fell silent. This wasn't uncommon, a comfortable silence between us. We'd spent so much time together over the years that it just happened.

 

I looked out over the lake and remembered the pond we'd had when I was growing up. Then I remembered Mom and Dad. I'd really rather not think about them, but I couldn't help it.

 

“So how are the other Ackerman's doing?” Kenny stayed silent for a moment, before turning his eyes to me.

 

“Do you really care?” I shook my head and leaned on my hand.

 

“Not really, I just figured I'd be nice and ask.” Kenny snicked and stood up a bit.

 

“Well they are the same rich assholes they always were.” I nodded and frowned. They hurt me too bad to even think about fixing our relationship.

 

“Lee-” Warm arms wrapped around me and I felt all the negative thoughts drift away.

 

“Nice view, huh Bright Eyes?”

 

“Mhmm...” Kenny glanced over at us and smiled.

 

“You two are pretty cute together.” I felt my face heat up and Eren chuckled. I felt Eren's phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at it.

 

“ _It's Jean. He wants to call.”_

 

“We don't really have anything to lean it against. Want me to hold it?” Eren shook his head.

 

“ _Car.”_ I nodded and Eren took the keys, walking out to the car.

 

“You really love him, don't you Levi?” I nodded without hesitation and looked back out over the lake.

 

“I'd give up everything, just to see him happy.” Kenny snickered and shook his head.

 

“I think you make him plenty happy, by just being you. And I'm serious about that money Levi. I want you to splurge on some things for once. God knows you haven't since you moved out.” I nodded silently.

 

“We haven't really been out on an official date...”

 

“Seriously?” Kenny raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

 

“We sort of just got together and then life happened. We just adapted I guess.”

 

“Take him to watch the sunset, go eat dinner. Do something romantic.”

 

“I'm not that romantic.” I said bluntly.

 

“Google is your friend, Levi. Trust me. Besides, you know what Eren likes better than anyone I bet.” I heard the door open and Eren walked in, phone in hand.

 

“Everything alright?” He nodded and stuffed his phone in his pocket before holding his hands up.

 

“ _Jean wants to meet soon.”_

 

“Tomorrow?” He shook his head.

 

“ _He knows....”_ Eren's hands moved in a blur and I furrowed my brow in frustration. I couldn't help but frown and Eren gave me a knowing smile, beginning to tap away on his phone.

 

**Sorry. I need to be better at slowing down for you. Jean knows we are busy with the move, he said it could wait.**

 

“Gotcha.”

 

“Well, here are these.” Kenny dropped two sets of keys in my hand. “I'm gonna head out and get ready for my trip. You two have fun with moving stuff.”

 

“Thanks Kenny.” I gave Kenny a hug and Eren paused, eyes dropping to the floor.

 

“T-Th-ank...kk...” Eren stuttered and his face went red. Kenny smiled and pulled Eren into a hug. I watched closely. Eren was timid, but he hugged back.

 

“Don't sweat it kid.” Kenny waved to both of us, before heading to the door. “Levi, I'll drop the keys in the mailbox when I leave for my trip. See ya later.” As Kenny walked out, Eren walked towards me, arms wrapping around my waist. I let my head fall against his chest and just enjoyed the quiet house, along with the steady beat of his heart and the subtle sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

 

“N-Nice her-re.” Eren said quietly.

 

“Yeah it is. It's so quiet. No cars honking, no loud music.”

 

“Mhmm...” I smiled against his chest, not wanting to ever move again.

 

“I wish we could stay here tonight.” Eren nodded and I frowned. All of our things were still at the apartment, including our bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor. We'd packed everything, except for a few days worth of clothes and toiletries.

 

“Mhmm...” Eren kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him. Things were really turning around and I couldn't be more thankful. The next few days would be a lot of work, but it'd be worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later

 

_Drawing. Sketching a beautiful landscape. I was smiling as the colored pencil danced across the page, highlighting the sunset with hints of purple. I was sketching out my next painting, loving the colors that I placed. Birds were soaring freely through the sky, enjoying the vibrantly colored clouds and open air._

 

_I'd sketched out the form of a man sitting underneath one of the trees and I was ready to add the details. It was going to be Levi, enjoying a book in the beautiful weather. I started filling in the familiar curve of his jaw, those sharp eyes, smooth hair-_

 

“ _Eren, why is this shit on the kitchen table?” I froze, my attention catching dad's voice. Suddenly I was in the kitchen, watching as Dad started tossing my colored pencils into the trash. I'd saved up for them, keeping back a couple of dollars every month while the rest of my disability check went into bottles of booze._

 

“ _ **No! Those are mine!”** I signed frantically, grabbing his hand to stop him. He glared at me. _

 

“ _Yours? YOURS? Who do you think gives you clothes? A roof over your head? Food?!” I glared back, and raised my hands._

 

“ _ **Mom.”** He slapped me across my face. Hard. Hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. Why? Why does he hurt me like this? Am I that much of a failure?_

 

“ _I worked my ass of for YEARS, shit head. And you won't even bother to get a part-time job or attempt to go to college for something that will actually make money. Art is for girls that go to college on their parents dime and guys that suck other guys off.” I felt tears stinging my eyes. I just wanted to pursue something that would make me happy. Something that would allow for a momentary escape from this hell of a life, even if it was within my own mind._

 

“ _ **Art makes me happy!”** Dad gave me a venomous look, shoving me back against the counter and grabbing the scissors I'd used to trim the edges of a drawing earlier and lunged at me, cutting deep into my forearm. The pain was excruciating. I screamed so loud it set my throat on fire. I was sobbing, panic and fear ripping through me. My throat was aching, tears dripping down my cheeks. _

 

“ _ **Please no. Stop. Stop.”** He lunged again, cutting right in the same spot. I backed away and grabbed a kitchen towel, pressing it to my arm. _

 

“ _Don't you think I want to be happy? You don't ever consider that, do you, you worthless piece of shit.”_

 

“ _ **I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry....”**_

 

 

 

“Eren. EREN!!!” Familiar arms were wrapped around me. The room was only lit from moonlight, aside from the light of the bathroom leaking into the room through the crack of the door. My face was wet. I could barely breathe and my throat was on fire. All I could do was whimper and reach for Levi. I knew he was there. I could smell him, hear the familiar tone of his voice.

 

“L-Lee.” My throat hurt so bad, but I needed him. Desperately needed him close.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Shhh...it's alright. I'm here Bright Eyes. You're okay.” Levi pulled me to him and I sobbed against his shoulder, face turning to his neck. The pain in my throat was excruciating and it made me sob even harder. “Shhhh...shhhh....you're safe. I've got you.” I wrapped my arms around him burying myself against him. His skin was warm and soft, and he smelled so sweet. Comforting. His weight shifted for a moment and the lamp turned on, filling the room with light. Levi's face was filled with concern and I just avoided his eyes, hiding my face against him.

 

“Fuck, Eren...” Levi's fingers wrapped gently around my wrist. I glanced at the red welts, blood seeping to the surface of my skin. “You scared the shit out of me. You were screaming in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up, love...” I'd dug my nails into my skin in my sleep. I held my other arm out, looking at the scar he'd left that day. Fresh tears dripped down my cheeks.

 

“Eren....” Levi tipped my head down to his chest, fingers combing through my hair soothingly. “Take a deep breath, babe.” I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my tears to slow. I was terrified from my nightmare. Horrified by the scars I was left with. It was a constant reminder at what I'd been through. All of my scars were. Every shove, every kick, every punch. “Love...”

 

“Ug-ly.” My voiced sounded like it'd been through a shredder. It sounded awful. I just wanted to hide away.

 

“No, you aren't. You shouldn't say that Bright Eyes.” I shook my head and shoved my arm out.

 

“N-No. Th-e....” My voice gave out. There was nothing left, besides a searing pain and silence.

 

“The scars?” I nodded and attempted to sign, but the pain from my scratches made me stop. “They will fade over time, Eren.” I looked up at Levi and shook my head. I tried to bare it, signing to him.

 

“ _They won't. These are too bad. Too deep.”_ I signed and Levi pulled me close again. He was quiet for a while, obviously thinking about something.

 

“You could always get them covered.” He said smoothly. I gave him a confused look. “I personally don't mind your scars, but if they bother you so much, then make them into art.”

 

“ _A tattoo?” Levi nodded and looked over the deep scars._

 

“I have a friend that can look at it for you. He's finally finished with his apprenticeship at a tattoo shop, but it's out of town. It's a little bit of a drive.” I nodded and Levi wiped away a few of my tears with his fingers. “Eren, look at me.” My eyes locked into his and he gave me a gentle smile. “I'm not sure what your nightmare was about, but I promise you that I'll keep you safe. No one will hurt you as long as I can help it. I love you.” Levi pressed his lips to mine softly and I gave him a small smile.

 

“Lets get you cleaned up. Okay?” I nodded and we crawled out of bed, which was pretty much a mattress on the floor with only the basic bedding. He took my hand in his and led me to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. The house had two bathrooms, but we preferred the one that was attached to the bedroom.

 

“Shit, I forgot it was packed away still.” Levi frowned and looked around the sparse bathroom. “Stay here for a minute.” He kissed my cheek and ran off. I heard him rummaging through boxes and he came back with a small box filled with bathroom supplies. “Here's what I need.” He pulled out some ointment and a roll of gauze. He ran warm water over my arm for a moment, rinsing away the blood. After patting it dry, he applied a thin layer of ointment. I watched him as he cared for me. Levi looked tired. The move had taken it toll on him the last few days. All he needed was to lose sleep over me.

 

 

“Eren. Stop thinking like that.” I arched my eyebrow and he smiled at me, wrapping the gauze around my arm. “I can tell just from your expression what you are thinking sometimes. You aren't an inconvenience or a bother. Not one bit.” I felt the worry seep away. Levi really got me. We didn't need words. Body language was enough for us. “There. All done. Does it feel better?” I nodded and Levi smiled at me. He wiped my face with a damp washcloth and I relished in the cool feeling on my tear stained cheeks. After he washed his hands, he took mine in his again and led me back to bed.

 

He pulled the covers up over us and I snuggled close to him. He left the lamp on for the time being.

 

“ _I'm kind of scared to sleep.” He rest his chin on top of my head, rubbing my shoulders softly._

 

“I can understand why. Just remember I'm here Eren. I'll keep you safe.”

 

“Mhmm....” I felt my eyes getting heavier and I was woken only by the click of the lamp turning off a little while later. I glanced up at Levi and he smiled at me, scooting down just a little bit. I snuggled closer, resting my head against his chest. I could hear his heart breathing, feel him breathing beneath me. Gently. Quietly. I concentrated on the soft sound of the lake outside and all the creatures around it that came alive at night. Before I knew it, I was asleep again, hopefully this time would be nightmare free.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Jean's POV

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Marco asked, arms wrapping around my waist. I was already dressed for the day, but Marco had just gotten out of the shower, towel tied around his waist. I was looking through the closet for a sweater. It was a dull, rainy day. I was ready for some sunshine.

 

“I have to. It's been eating at me, Marco...” I shook my head in frustration. I wanted to put this behind me, but I couldn't throw Eren to the dogs like that. Mikasa couldn't be trusted and Armin clearly didn't give a shit. He gave me a lame excuse for missing out last lesson and then when I tried to reschedule, he never got back to me. I'd hardly slept, spending most of the night mulling over the decision.

 

“Do you really think this is going to help him?” I rubbed my face in frustration. Would it? Who knew.

 

“I know I can't change the past, but maybe I can prevent him from getting hurt in the future.” I sighed in frustration, not able to find a sweater.

 

“Here, take mine.” Marco grabbed his sweater off of the dresser and handed it to me. I slipped it over my head and leaned against the wall.

 

“Maybe I shouldn't do this?” Marco frowned and fell silent. “I need your opinion. Seriously.” Marco was drying his legs and tossed his towel into the hamper. I couldn't help but look. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

  
“I think you have Eren's best interest at heart, but I also think it will open up old wounds. Wounds that I don't think Eren wants to think about.” Marco said with a frown.

 

“Then what should I do?!” I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. I was exhausted.

 

“I think you should go get a cup of coffee with Eren and hang out today, then on a different day, tell Armin and Mikasa to fuck off.”

 

“But I already told him I needed to talk to him about something...” I said in defeat.

 

“Jean, just make something up. Talk about shoes, school, animals. Whatever. It doesn't have to be a serious conversation.” I couldn't help but smile at Marco. He was sassy and lighthearted at the same time. Just what I needed in my life.

 

“I'll take your advice then.” After a hug and a lengthy kiss, Marco let me go and I was out the door. I picked Eren up at his house.

 

“So where do you want to go?” Eren shrugged and stretched his arms up, yawning. “Coffee?” I suggested.

 

“ _I know a great place.”_ Eren signed with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and started driving toward Erwin's. I was off for the next two days, but I had to admit, he has the best coffee in town.

 

“You just want to see that barista.” I joked. Eren chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence. I parked outside the shop and Eren followed me inside. We immediately heard Levi's voice call out from behind the counter.

“Erwin, for fuck's sake. NO ONE drinks decaf. We have 10 cases and you don't need to order more.” Erwin poked his head out of the stock room with a frown.

 

“I drink decaf occasionally!” Erwin called out. I watched as Levi rolled his eyes so hard that I was surprised he didn't get dizzy.

 

“Look what the horse dragged in.” Levi joked. Eren chuckled and Levi leaned on the counter. “Your usual, Bright Eyes?” Eren shook his head.

 

“ _I'd like an iced coffee today....please.”_ Eren's cheeks lit up as Levi cocked an eyebrow. Levi slowly raised his hands up to sign.

 

“ _Want it sweet or spiced?”_ Eren bit at his lip.

 

“ _Vanilla.”_ Levi chuckles and set to making the drink.

 

“ _Only you two can make coffee sexual. Jeez.”_ I signed with a snort. Eren's face went ever redder. “I'll take the same Levi. Save you some time.” Erwin poked his head out from the back.

 

“I thought I heard your voice, Jean. Hey Eren!” Erwin waved and I smiled. “Do you think we sell a lot of decaf? Levi seems to think we have too much...”

 

“From what I've sold, we've only used half a case since I started here.” Erwin's brows furrowed and he looked at his paper.

 

“Maybe I should lay off ordering it for a while...” he scratched at his head and scribble something in his notes.

 

“Here you go.” Levi slid my coffee across the counter and held Eren's with a smirk, walking around the counter and leaning against it. The shop was pretty dead, aside from us and a couple of people reading or working on assignments. “I'll need a tip for your's though.” Eren's eyes lit up and he leaned forward, giving Levi a quick peck on his lips. Erwin smiled at the pair and we heard a huff behind us. I turned to look at a man shooting us a glare from the corner.

 

“You got a problem.” I snapped. The man put down his newspaper and stood up, walking towards us.

 

“Yeah, I do have a problem with it actually. This was my favorite spot to get coffee, but now I'll have to find a new place. Since you let THIS nonsense go on.” He snapped. I watched as Eren flinched, putting his arms over his face. Levi stepped forward in front of Eren, and Erwin calmly put his clipboard on the counter.

 

“Yeah, you will have to find a new place, because you aren't welcome here anymore. Get out.” Erwin said smoothly.

 

“You can't kick me out, asshole.” Erwin took a step forward, towering over the guy.

 

“Actually, I own this place so I can do whatever the fuck I want.” The way he stayed calm made me shudder. Erwin was terrifying when he was mad. It's always the calm ones to watch out for. The guy went to open his mouth and Erwin pointed to the door. “Get out. Now.” He huffed and headed for the door, leaving his coffee and newspaper behind. I heard a sniffle from behind me and turned to look. Eren had his face buried against Levi's shoulder.

 

“Shh...no one's going to hurt you. We'd never let that happen.” Eren was visibly shaking, holding tightly onto Levi's hand. Erwin looked at the pair and put a comforting hand on Eren's shoulder.

 

“I'd never let assholes like that stay here, let alone hurt you Eren.” Eren nodded and wiped at his eyes a little.

 

“Want to sit down for a bit, Bright Eyes.” Eren swallowed hard and nodded.

 

“Go ahead and sit with him for a while, Levi. I've got the counter.” Levi nodded and we walked to the booth in the back of the shop. I sat across from them, while Levi continued to comfort Eren, using his thumb to caress his shaking hand.

 

“That guy was an asshole...” I muttered. Levi nodded and Eren kept wiping at his eyes.

 

“ _Sorry...I didn't mean to..._ ” Eren stopped signing and shook his head, worrying at his lips. Levi's brow furrowed.

 

“Eren, it wasn't your fault. Not in the slightest.” Eren swallowed hard and nodded. I went silent for a while, letting Levi calm him down with soft words and tender touches. After a while, Eren was finally calm enough to head out. Erwin re-made his coffee, which had melted into a watery mess.

 

“I'll see you back at the house later.” Levi said with a smile. “Have fun!” Eren smiled and hesitantly gave Levi a kiss. I waved as we walked towards the door.

 

“What now?” Eren shrugged again as he climbed into the car. I sat there and thought for a minute. “Wanna go to Rose square? It shouldn't be too busy this early.”

 

“ _Sure.”_ I drove towards the square and parked a block away. We started walking towards the shops and Eren looked through the windows.

 

“ _Levi would like that.”_ he pointed at the leather jacket in the window and frowned.

 

“Maybe for Christmas?” He nodded and we kept walking.

 

“ _I need to fix things with my disability check. I haven't gotten it since I moved out. I think Dad canceled the direct deposit...”_

 

“Seriously? Can he even do that?” Eren frowned and nodded.

 

“ _He claimed to be my caretaker...but we both know that's bullshit.”_ We kept walking down the road, glancing through the windows. We walked up to a tattoo shop and Eren glanced through the window. _“Levi suggested that I get a cover up done.”_

 

“Will you?” Eren nodded.

 

“ _Maybe one day. I think it's a good idea.”_ I nodded and we kept walking, glancing at flower shops and ceramics stores.

 

“You should get things sorted out with your check.”

 

Eren nodded and rubbed at the back of his head. _“I'll see if Levi will go with me. He understands shit like that.”_ We fell silent and ended up grabbing a snow cone and setting on a bench near the bridge.

 

“ _So what did you want to talk to me about?_ ” Eren asked as he picked at his snow cone. A sense of dred washed over me and I thought about Marco's words. Eren raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I stuttered for a moment and spit out the first thing I could think of.

 

“Ugh...Marco...he...” I felt my face heating up. “Wants to try some new things...” What the fuck was I saying?!

 

“ _Like...in bed new things?”_ Eren asked with a surprised look on my face.

 

“Yeah...like blindfolds....and stuff.” Eren shrugged.

 

“ _Whatever floats your boat. Is he into BDSM?”_ I looked down to my shows, mortified at the conversation.

 

“I ugh...I'm not sure? We've only talk about blindfolds so far.” Eren nodded and kept picking at his snow cone.

 

“ _Things are pretty normal with Levi and me. Not sure I can give you any advice with that. I don't think I could really be into that kid of stuff...with everything that's happened.”_ Eren toed at the gravel that sat at the foot of the bench.

 

“Understandable.” We fell silent again and Eren stirred his ice around.

 

“ _I guess the blindfold wouldn't be so bad though....”_ He chuckled and smirked. _“So Marco is kinda crazy in bed then?”_ I nodded and stirred nervously at my own drink.

 

“He ugh...he's something else...” My face was literally melting. “So Levi isn't ugh...kinky?” Eren looked at me and swallowed hard.

 

“ _We haven't really talked about kinks. I never thought to bring it up. With everything that's been going on.”_ I nodded and my eyes didn't leave my cup.

 

“I guess I'll just talk to Marco about it...”

 

“ _So how DO you feel about it?”_

 

“I ugh...ugh...” I dropped my cup on the ground and scrambled to pick it up. “I'm a little nervous I guess...I don't want it to get too extreme, but I'd be okay with some playful stuff I guess.” Eren nodded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

 

“Mhmm...” I heard Levi's voice and Eren hummed again. “L-L...ove....Mhmm...” After a couple of minutes he hung up.

“Levi?” He nodded.

 

“ _Wanted to know if soup was okay for dinner.”_ I smiled, excited for the chance to get away from the subject we were on.

 

“He cooks for you?” Eren nodded.

 

“ _Levi likes to cook. At home at least. He also said that it's going to rain in a little while.”_

 

“Wanna head out?” Eren tapped his cup with his spoon, a frown on his face.

 

“ _Are you sure that's what was bothering you?”_ I nodded and he stood up, tossing his cup into the trash. _“Yeah, if you're okay with that. Earlier...kind of drained me.”_ Eren was frowning again and I stood up, giving him a pat on the back.

 

“Let me get you home to your doting boyfriend.” Eren smiled and we made our way back to my car. Just as we got inside, rain started pelting the windows. We'd made it just in time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know updates are slow. Life has been life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. Here's a mini author update:  
> December was insane. Not only did I hand make 99% of my Christmas presents, but I also drove 20 hours to and from my parent's for the Holidays.   
> Also, I just picked up a few freelance writing jobs, so I've been dropping a lot of time in to that. Anyway, here is an update! I'll try to keep them more consistent!

Levi's POV

 

I sighed as I waited at the table for Hanji and Mike to show. Eren was still in bed, but Jean would be by soon to pick him up. I'd been saving up my money from the coffee shop, the money we'd used for rent at least and I finally came up with a plan. Eren needed to be empowered. He needed a space to truly be creative and relaxed. As of right now, he didn't have much more than a table with a few of his art supplies scattered atop it.

 

I sipped my coffee and heard Hanji pull up in the driveway.

 

**Be right out.** I quickly sent the text and tip toed into the bedroom.

 

“I'll see you later Bright Eyes.” I whispered in the dark room, only illuminated by the small stream of light from the open door. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I was ready to get started on this project. He cracked an eye open and yawned a little. I pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Have a good day, Eren.”

 

“Mhmm.” He smiled and turned over, burying himself under the covers. I threw on my sweater and headed for the door, locking it behind me as I left. I made sure my hood was up as I walked to the car. I raised my eyebrow as I spotted Erwin in the backseat, before climbing in.

 

“Don't you have work today?” I asked him.

 

“Isabel is taking care of the shop today. I doubt it's going to be very busy because of the rain.” I nodded and took my hood off.

 

“So where to?” Hanji said with a smile.

 

“I guess we should go to the hardware store first?” Hanji backed out of the driveway and headed towards town.

 

“So what colors are you thinking, Levi? Lime green? Red?” Hanji asked excitedly.

 

“I was thinking maybe grey or blue. Something calming.”

 

“Seems boring.” Hanji said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and Erwin just smiled. A few moments later, we pulled into the hardware store. They were just unlocking the doors as we parked.

 

“The early birds gets the...paint?” Hanji said with a confused look. The four of us walked inside to the paint section. Hanji pulled out a vibrant green paint swatch and I shuddered.

 

“We aren't making a green screen. Hanji.” I pulled out a simple medium gray and showed them.

 

“What about this?”

 

“What about an accent wall, Levi?!” Hanji pulled out the paint samples with teal. I thought about my budget. I had to stick to it.

 

“I can't afford it Hanji. It has to be one color.” She frowned and Erwin shook his head.

 

“Just pick it out, Levi.”

 

“Erwin-” He gave me “that look” which meant shut up and pick. But I still protested.

 

“I want to get Eren some decent art supplies. I don't want to make him a studio to use with shitty art supplies.

 

“It's taken care of Levi.” Erwin said with a smile. I looked at him in confusion.

 

“What?” I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

 

“I said it's taken care of. Pick out what you want for Eren. We've got it covered.” I felt tears well up in my eyes and I shook my head.

  
“But-” Erwin put his hand on my shoulder.

  
“You two are like family to us, Levi. Of course we are going to help out.” I swallowed hard and nodded.

 

“Thank you...I...don't know what to say.”

 

“Just treat us to ice cream one day.” Hanji said with a giggle. I picked out a calming turquoise, along with the gray I'd picked before.

 

“What next?” Hanji asked with a smile.

 

“I wanted to see if there was anything we could put on the floor. We are allowed to paint the walls, but I don't think they would be thrilled about paint all over the wood floors.” I said with a frown. We walked to the flooring section and Erwin spotted some rubber tiles with a wood pattern. I picked out the dark great and we tossed a few boxes in the cart. After adding some curtains and a lamp, along with a few painting supplies we headed to check out. My phone vibrated in my pocket as Erwin was paying.

 

**Jean: I'm in the driveway now. Should be heading out soon.** I smiled and text back my reply.

 

**Thanks! Be safe and have fun.**

 

“They are about to leave the house now.” I stated, tucking my phone back into my pocket.

 

“Let's head out.” Hanji said, pushing the cart towards the car.

 

“So what's the plan?” Mike asked from the front seat.

 

“Well, I'd like to get the paint and floor done before we bring the other stuff inside.” After pulling into the driveway, I unlocked the door and we carried everything inside. We cleared out the few things Eren had in the room and carefully placed his art supplies on the kitchen table.

 

“I don't mind to stay here and paint.” Mike said with a nod.

 

“I'll help out Mike!” Hanji said with a thumbs up. “My car has a little more space, so you two can take it to get anything else you need!” Hanji grinned.

 

“Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me. I'm thankful to have you all as friends.” I said as Hanji handed me her keys.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She stuck her tongue out and made a “shoo” motion with her hands. “Get going. We've got a floor to put down!”

 

“Help yourself to whatever you want. There are drinks in the fridge.” I waved as I headed to the door with Erwin. I jumped into the driver's seat and cursed at how far back the seat was.

 

“Can't reach the pedals?” He said with a laugh.

 

“Screw you and your massive eyebrows.” Erwin chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature.

 

“I wish someone would.” Erwin laughed and I rolled my eyes, backing out of the driveway. The drive to the art supply store was pretty boring really. Rain had started falling heavily again just as we walked through the door.

 

“So what's the plan?” Erwin asked as he grabbed a cart. I pulled the list out of my pocket and looked it over.

 

“First is a drawing table. We can keep that other table in there too, but he needs something that tilts up and down.” We walked back to the furniture aisle and looked at the different options.

 

“This one is nice.” Erwin motioned towards the glass drawing table.

 

“I think he would like this one better. Plus it comes with a stool and storage.” Erwin agreed and lifted the box off the shelf and added it to the cart. “Next is an easel.” We decided on a nice heavy duty metal one and Erwin placed it on the bottom of the cart. After picking out a good selection of paints, new brushes, graphite and colored pencils, we snagged a few packs of canvases and some sketch books. “This will be enough to get him started for a while.” I said with a smile.

 

We loaded everything up in the car and finally arrived back at the house. It had been over two hours. I'm sure the room was either finished or the house was wrecked. It could go either way with Hanji. We walked through the door to find Mike and Hanji laying in the floor of the living room, covered in splotches of paint. I heard a fan running down the hall.

 

“Levi! We finished!” Hanji said drowsily. “My arms hurt, but we finished.” She shut her eyes and laid her head back down on Mike's arm.

 

“I really appreciate it guys.” I said with a smile. We let them rest as we hauled in the art supplies. All we could really do while the paint dried was try to build the desk and easel. It would take a while to do that anyway. Erwin did most of the work and I helped out where I could. Finally, with not much time to spare, we got the furniture back in the room and hung the curtains. I set all of his supplies out and decided on letting him organize it how he liked.

 

“We are gonna head out now, Levi. Good luck with the big reveal.” Erwin said as he gave me a pat on the back. I smiled and thanked them all once again. I couldn't have done it without their help. After making sure everything was perfect, I walked to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at it, excitement racing through me.

 

Jean: **We are about to head back. Everything good to go?** I answered quickly, more than ready to surprise Eren.

 

**Yes! Head this way.**

  
After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the car pull up to the driveway. My heart was racing. I walked towards the door and greeted Eren with a hug. He looked confused for a moment.

 

_Do I smell wet paint?_ He signed.

 

“Maybe.” I said with a smirk. “I've got a surprise for you.” I put my hands over his eyes and we walked down the hallway. “Do you wanna see?”

 

“Lee!” Eren whined and I chuckled, before lowering my hands from his eyes. I'd expected excited jumping, kisses, and laughter, but what I got what something completely different. Eren fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, body shaking with sobs. “Y-you....you...” My stomach sank and I fell to my knees beside him. Had I messed something up.

 

“Eren...I didn't mean to upset you-” He looked up at me and shook his head. I hated seeing those vibrant eyes filled with tears but he offered me a smile and my unease melted away.

 

“N-No.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I let him cry against my shoulder for a moment and ran my fingers through those long locks. I didn't really give a damn he decided to never cut it again. He looked incredible either way. “You.” He was shaking his head in disbelief. I sat back a little, wiping away his tears.

 

“Hanji, Erwin and Mike helped me with it.” He smiled and nodded, trying to stop his tears. “It's all for you, Bright Eyes. All because we care so much for you. Because we love you.” He nodded and the tears started falling again. He buried his face against my shoulder once more and I felt tears soaking my shirt.

 

“J-Jean?” He asked with a hoarse voice. I smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

 

“Yes, Jean was in on it, too. I had to get you out of the house somehow.” I said with a chuckle. Eren looked up and me and wiped his tears away once more. I helped him to his feet and walked him further into the room, my arm wrapped around his waist. “You'll have to thank Erwin for putting this stuff together. I'm hopeless when it comes to that.” I said with a smile. Eren laughed and dried the last few tears with his shirt. He stepped towards the drawing table and picked up the brushes and paints, looking at them like they were from another planet. “The only thing we didn't get to do was add a few more lights. Erwin suggested some LED lights if you think that would work. Eren nodded and carefully placed the materials back where they were. He turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and softly spoke.

 

“Than-nk you.” I smiled and tilted my head up a bit, kissing him like my life depended on it. I wanted to give the world to Eren, and though I didn't have much to give, maybe this could be his jumping point. He dug his phone out of his pocket and started typing, hands too shaky to sign.

**I've never had a place like this to call my own. I love it. It means even more that you planned everything and our friends helped out. I'm truly thankful that I have a family that cares about me that much. A family that supports my art.** I smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

“Of course we support your art.” I said with a smile. “Because we know it makes you happy. That's all I want is for you to be as happy as you possibly can be.” Eren smiled and held back tears as he nodded.

 

“I am hap-p-py. So m-much.” He whispered. “You mak-ke me happy.” He spoke, voice sounding harsh.

 

“I'm glad.” I said with a smile. “Now, no more talking. Okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself.” Eren nodded and held up his shaky hands to sign, now that he had calmed down a little.

 

_I love you, Levi. Really this is incredible._ I smiled and pulled him in for one more kiss. His lips were addictive. I pulled up my hands to sign back, speaking at the same time.

 

“I love you too. Now let's go make you some tea for your throat.” He looked at me and then back to the room.

 

_But I want to play with my new stuff!_ He signed excitedly. I laughed and smiled at him.

 

“Go play then. I'll bring you some tea when it's done.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he beamed at me before walking over to the desk to open up his new supplies. It meant everything to me that Eren was happy. Maybe his past scars were slowly fading? I could only hope.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happened. I'm not going to promise to upload more frequently, but I'm hoping to churn some more new chapters out with season 3 inspiration!! <3 Hopefully the next chapter will be longer as well. Enjoy

Levi's POV

I cracked my eyes open to see sunlight peaking through the crack in the curtain. One glance at the clock told me I'd slept way later than I had planned, but I was off today so it didn't really matter. Eren was missing from his side of the bed.

I stretched my arms and sat on the edge of the bed to gather my thoughts for the day. Kenny had told me he needed to talk to me about something important. 

He'd been away for a few weeks on a business trip and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed him. Kenny was like a father to me, always supportive. 

A smile crept onto my lips as I heard the faint sound of music coming from Eren's studio. He would have told me if he was meeting Jean, so I figured he was still home. After sitting for a while, I forced myself to get up and brush my teeth. I could smell fresh coffee, thankful that Bright Eyes had made a pot. 

After walking into the kitchen, I filled my mug and headed towards the studio. The door was open and Eren had his hair tied back into a messy bun, his bangs hanging loose, tickling his cheek. I took a minute to lean against the door frame as I watched him paint. 

From what I could see, he was working on a portrait. At a closer glance, I saw a pair of familiar eyes glancing back at me. The portrait was done only in various shades of blue, and as Eren leaned back, I could feel my heart being tugged by emotion. 

He turned to look at me, dark circles under his eyes. 

“Morning, Bright Eyes.” I set my mug down on the edge of the table and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him as I stood and he remained seated. 

“Mhmm....”. he hummed. 

Eren seemed tired like he'd been up all night. I remembered falling asleep next to him in bed last night. I was exhausted from working three doubles in a row after Erwin decided to take a last minute trip. 

“This looks beautiful, Eren. It really looks like Mikasa.” I said as I stared at the mirror image of her. 

“Mhmm...”, he repeated. Something was wrong. I could sense it immediately when I walked into the room. We'd become so close and so reliant on non-verbal communication that I became skilled at reading Eren's body language. The way he sat up, the tension in his shoulders, even the way he held his paintbrush. Reading him was second nature now. 

“What's wrong?” I asked as I stepped back a bit to see his hands. 

“I've just been thinking about her a lot lately. I know she's changed, but I still miss her. She used to be like a sister to me, Levi.” 

“Do you think you could meet up with her and talk? Maybe you two could iron out the details and patch things up.”

“She doesn't understand sign language.” Eren motioned as he shook his head.

“I didn't know it in the beginning, but you were patient with me. Just give her a chance, Eren.” I suggested. Jean had been pretty busy with Marco lately, and though Eren was enjoying time in the studio I was concerned about him being cooped up all day. Especially on days where I had to pull doubles at the shop. 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one more time,” Eren said as he dropped his paintbrush in the blue tinted water. 

I grinned at him and brushed his bangs back out of his face. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“I woke up at four and couldn't go back to sleep.” He signed with a shrug. 

We'd gone to bed at midnight last night. Four hours of sleep was hardly enough. I had no idea how he managed to paint an entire portrait with perfect proportions on that tiny amount of sleep. 

“Do you want to stay here while I go visit Kenny? Maybe you can take a nap.” I suggested. Eren's eyes went wide and he shook his head. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me right up against him. I shivered as my bare chest pressed into wet paint on his shirt, but I was getting used to being covered in paint. Eren tried to be careful with it, but somehow the colorful medium got on everything he owned. Just last week, he'd managed to track red paint into the kitchen on his shoes. I was horrified when I walked in from work to find 'bloody' footprints all over the house. 

“N-no....” He whispered it in my ear and I sighed. I could tell he was exhausted, but he was clinging to me like he never wanted to let go. He told me last night that he'd been missing me more than usual, so it was only natural that he'd want to spend time with me today. 

“Eren, I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely. Erwin is back today, so I shouldn't have to work any more doubles for a while, alright?” I leaned back to look at his face and he smiled at me as he raised his hands. 

“Sorry. I know it seems pitiful. I just got so used to having you around and Jean has been so busy with Marco...” he signed before he dropped his hands back onto my hips. 

“Don't apologize, Bright Eyes. Everyone gets lonely sometimes. I'd be happy for you to come with me if you are up for it. I just get concerned when you don't sleep.” 

Eventually, we'd managed to get ready and drove to Kenny's, Eren playing with the stereo the whole way. 

“Is this place even real?” Eren asked as we drove through the front gate. I checked the place on my way home a few times after work, but Eren had never been here. Kenny was wealthy, that much was evident. He lived on the far side of town, his house sitting on a manicured 30-acre estate. 

“Kenny doesn't seem like the cliché millionaire, does he?” I asked with a grin. I glanced over as Eren's eyes widened. We pulled into the driveway to be greeted by enormous white pillars and flower beds so lush that they seemed straight out of a fairy-tale.

I got out of the car and Eren followed me onto the enormous porch. I didn't bother to knock. I was always welcome at Kenny's and he was happy to have me come and go as I pleased, even if Eren was a little hesitant. He reached for my hand nervously and I gladly laced our fingers together. 

“Yo, old man,” I said as we walked into the living room. Kenny was kicked back on the couch with a bowl of chips on his stomach, the remote in one hand and a beer in the other. 

“Old man my ass. How are you, Levi?” Kenny said with a smirk as he sat his snacks aside. He got up to hug us both. “Oh yeah!” Kenny raised his hands. “How are you, Eren?” 

Eren froze, his hand constricting around my own. “Y-You....l-learn...” Eren's shaky voice came out and I felt tears starting to sting my own eyes. 

“I'm still a little slow, but I've been working on it every day. I can tell you are important to my nephew Eren, and I'd love for you to stick around for a while.” Kenny said with a soft smile as he pulled Eren into a big hug. 

“T-Th...” I could see Eren struggling to speak, his voice already hoarse. He closed his mouth and as he stepped back he signed slowly to Kenny. “Thank You. It means a lot to me.” 

“Anything for family, Eren,” Kenny replied seriously. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned away for a minute to will my tears away. Kenny had a way with outcasts. He understood how important family was, even if it was a family of misfits. 

“So, have a seat. Make yourself at home!” Kenny said as he plopped back down on the couch and turned the massive television down on low. Eren sat next to me on the over-sized sectional, our thighs touching. I had no problem with it and Kenny obviously could care less. 

“How was your trip?” I asked with a smile.

“Not bad! I gained all of that new territory, so my daily sales should be quadrupling. I need to talk to you about something other than business though...” Kenny trailed off. “I visited Kuchel while I was away.” 

I crossed my arms and looked away. “Still alive and well?” 

“She is, but she actually mentioned you this time, Levi. She said she missed you. I'm just relaying the message. I know things went sour between you and your parents and I don't blame you one bit for cutting ties. They never treated you with respect. I get that.”

“They tried to change me, Kenny. They insisted that I was broken.” I snapped. This wasn't like him. Kenny didn't mention my parents. He knew I'd severed those ties a long time ago. 

“Just hear me out, Brat. I know Kuchel better than anyone and he seemed legitimately upset about not seeing you for so long. I know they made mistakes, Levi. She said she wanted to apologize to you, but it's none of my business really. I'll drop the subject right here if you say the word. Honestly, you matter more to me than my own damn sister. There was just something in her eyes that bothered me, Levi. It's like she'd come to terms with all of the mistakes she'd made. She seemed haunted, almost.”

“I...” I shook my head. My teenage years had been hell. Every day I was introduced to a new girl that my parents tried to set me up with. Judge so and so's daughter or the mayor's daughter. They were only in it for the money. I left that house as soon as I was able to. 

“She seems like she's sorry, Levi.” Eren signed to me. 

“The Ackerman's don't apologize, Bright Eyes. They are too prideful.” I groaned and dropped my face into my hands. College would be starting in two weeks. The last thing I needed was a bunch of drama to deal with involving my parents. I felt Eren's hand rub my shoulder and I looked up to see Kenny staring at the floor. “Do you truly think she has changed. Kenny?”

He looked up at me and shrugged. “Honestly? I can't say for sure, brat. She seemed sincere, but I don't want you to open yourself up to that hurt if you aren't ready. I won't hold it against you one bit if you don't go.” 

I looked over to Eren and he gave me a sweet smile. “Together?” My eyes went wide. Eren was willing to go with me? To subject himself to snide remarks and rude comments. 

“I'll tag along, too. We won't let you be alone in this, Levi.” Kenny said calmly. “If you do decide to go.” 

How long had it been since I'd seen my parents? My mother must have aged by now. Maybe she did have a change of heart after all. I could try to patch things up. 

“Just...figure out the details and we'll be there,” I told Kenny with a sigh. “I hope I don't regret this.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer :D Enjoy!

Eren's POV

 

I was honestly a little nervous to visit Levi's parents, but what boyfriend wouldn't be. Not to mention the fact that Levi and his family had a rough past. The cherry on top of it all? There was a big event planned at the Ackerman's tonight and Levi was the special guest.

 

“What's that look about?” Levi asked as he fussed with my tie. I'd only worn a suit on a couple of occasions. One was at a wedding and the other was a funeral. I had no clue how to tie a necktie, my mother had always done it for me. Levi, however, was surprisingly skilled at it.

 

“Hmm?” I raised my eyebrow, fearing if I moved my hands I would mess up his work. I could hear the silk of the tie slip through the knot he'd made and Levi smiled at his work.

 

“You have an odd look on your face. Are you nervous?” Levi asked as he stepped back to look at me.

 

“ _More than a little, honestly. I'm afraid that your parents will hate me or that I'll trip and fall in front of all those people...”_

 

“First of all, if they so much as speak to you the wrong way, we will leave. If they don't accept you, then I don't want them in my life. You saved me Eren. You gave me a light in my life, something to cherish.” Levi said softly as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. “Secondly, I've fallen flat on my face in front of all those people. It's not the end of the world. They are too worried about all their money to even look at you. Basically these gatherings are a second way to do business. It all fits together, balls, golf trips, luxurious dinners.”

 

“ _So you grew up rich? What was it like?”_ I signed.

 

Levi shrugged as he pulled off his t-shirt and threw it in the hamper. We were taking our time getting dressed, talking through everything since we hadn't had the chance this week. Isabel had come down with a nasty flu, so once again the responsibility fell on Levi.

 

I missed him more than he could ever imagine. We'd known each other for just a few months, but his absence was enough to make my heart ache. I loved him and I craved for him to be by my side. It hurt when he wasn't here, but I knew that work was important. Especially the coffee shop. Erwin has always treated us like family, so it was only natural to help his business prosper.

 

“Most people would think it was amazing to grow up having whatever you wanted, but...” Levi shook his head and unbuckled his belt, letting his dark denim jeans fall to the floor. “It was a fake life. I was always forced to wear a smile, even on the shittiest days. I was never allowed to be myself. My parents refused to accept the fact that I was gay and I was all but forbidden about talking about it. Kenny was the only person that would hear me out. I was at his house as much as I could be. He was my only escape.”, Levi said as he slipped on his dress pants.

 

“ _I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean-”_

 

“Eren, it's only natural to be curious about my childhood. I've never really talked to you about it before. I'm not upset, love. I'm just...reluctant?” Levi thought for a moment, before slipping on his own dress shirt. A maroon button-up that I could already tell was going to make my mouth water. Maroon looked amazing on him.

 

“That's understandable after what they did.” I motioned and Levi sighed as he fixed the last button on his shirt.

 

“Yeah, so I'm a little doubtful if they have really changed. Either way, we can treat it as a date, right?” Levi's mood perked up almost instantly and he stepped closer to me, taking my hand in his own. He drew close again and I closed the distance, capturing his lips with my own. The kiss grew heated instantly and I felt my face heat up. Levi's free arm wrapped around my waist, fingertips resting on my lower back underneath my own black dress shirt.

 

I popped my eyes open for a split second to check the clock. We didn't really have time for much of anything. Kenny would be here in half an hour. My erection had other ideas, though. It'd been nearly two weeks since we'd done anything sexual. Levi was exhausted from working his ass off and all the had the energy to do was come home, eat a quick dinner and watch half an hour of TV with me. The last two nights he'd fallen asleep on the couch, head leaned against my shoulder.

 

His hand crept lower as he kissed me hungrily, exploring every part of my mouth that he already knew so well. The delicate fingertips edged passed the hem of my pants and he squeezed my ass cheek, chuckling deeply before he pulled back a little.

 

“Sorry, got a little carried away. I've missed you, Eren. Hopefully we can spend more time together soon.”, he whispered as he licked his lips.

 

“T-Too...” I answered. I was painfully hard now and I groaned as I tried to adjust myself.

 

“Fuck. I guess I'm not the only one that got hard from that, huh?”

 

“ _And we don't have time to 'fix' it.”_ I signed with a sigh.

 

“The hell we don't.” Levi said with a devilish smirk. He guided me back towards the bed and popped the button on my jeans. Before my knees could hit the edge of the bed, my pants were on the floor. I kicked them aside and in one swift motion, Levi's pants came off and he dropped to his knees.

 

“L-Lee!”

 

“It's fine. I'll be quick with you, Bright Eyes.”, his silky voice murmured.

 

My eyes rolled back as his lips slipped over the head of my cock. I shivered from the sudden contact, a sigh slipping free. I glanced down to see Levi's hand wrapped around his own length. He started popping his head, working my shaft deeper and deeper. The heat was incredible and Levi's other hand on my thigh was a welcome sensation.

 

He was working me quickly, my face heating up with no hope of cooling down by the time Kenny got here.

 

“Feel good, Eren?”, he asked as he pulled back to look up at me for a moment. His earring shimmered as it caught the light and I wondered for a moment if he was going to take them out. I'd never seen him without his jewelry in, unless he was switching them out or cleaning them. Though he did switch to a smaller nose stud lately.

 

“ _Fuck yes.”_ I motioned, slipping my fingers into those soft raven locks. Levi was amazing, that was a fact.

 

He swallowed me whole and I could hear him moaning as he deep throated me, his orgasm quickly approaching. I could feel the vibrations from his moans and it was enough to send me over the edge. I moaned as he worked me through it, swallowing every drop as he cried out, his own release dripping down his hand and onto the perfectly ironed pants beneath him.

 

“Shit...”, he panted, looking up at me, lips tinted pink. “Guess I'll have to wear my gray slacks then.”

 

We cleaned up quickly and after adding a second pair of pants to the hamper, Levi slipped on his gray slacks. They were much tighter than the suit pants, but I wasn't going to complain. The way they hugged his ass and calves reassured me that God himself had made these pants.

 

“Here, let me fix up your hair.” Levi took my hand and let me into the bathroom where he quickly bushed his teeth, washed his hands and combed his hair, correcting the mess that I'd made of it earlier.

 

“ _Sorry, I wasn't really sure what to do with it.”_ My hair was hanging loose, brushing against the top of my shoulders. I'd been wearing it in a messy bun lately, not really giving a shit thanks to the heat of summer.

 

“No worries. Is it okay if I pull it back?” He asked as he brushed his thumb over my cheek. I was still in a post-orgasm daze. He could shave me bald for all I cared.

 

“ _That's fine. I think I'll get it cut soon, actually.”_ I mentioned.

 

Levi turned on the water and began to brush my hair back, slicking it with water and hair gel to tame any flyaway stands. He left my shorter bangs hanging loose, before slipping a hair tie into place. It did look neater at least. It was a miracle he'd managed to get all of the tangles out that quick.

 

“Ready to go?”, he asked as he tucked his shirt in.

 

I nodded and quickly did the same, slipping my belt into place, before toeing into my dress shoes.

 

Levi sat on the bed and slipped on his red converses, a rebellious smirk on his face. We put on out suit jackets and rushed to the living room, only to find Kenny waiting for us on the couch, a soda in his hand and a football game on the TV.

 

“You two finally done?”, he asked as he turned off the TV and chugged the rest of his soda.

 

“How long have you been here?!” Levi insisted.

 

I saw a look of horror on his face, the tips of his ears turning pink.

 

“Long enough to know to sit my ass down on the couch and not go into your room.” Kenny said with a laugh. Levi's face tuned a shade of maroon that I'd never seen before.

 

“Relieving a little stress before the big event helps sometimes, Levi. Don't sweat it. I've been there, done that.”

 

“I don't want to hear about all of your sexual encounters, old man.” Levi grumbled.

 

“And I didn't want to hear you in the middle of yours, but hey. That's life.” Kenny said with a light hearted chuckle.

 

Levi groaned and buried his face in his hands. I was embarrassed, sure, but Levi was my boyfriend. He was my lover and I didn't really care who heard us.

 

“Let's get out of here, kids. The big night awaits us.” Kenny said as he stood up and slipped his jacket back on. He certainly didn't give a damn about what the Ackerman's thought of him. He wore an old suit jacket, beat up jeans and a pair of cowboy boots. His green button-up had seen better days, but from what Levi told me, Kenny didn't give a damn. He was the wealthiest among the Ackerman's now, definitely an accomplishment.

 

Levi joined me in the backseat of Kenny's SUV and I could tell he was nervous, though he was trying to hide it. He was nervously tapping on the windowsill and I moved to the center seat, taking his hand in mine.

 

“O-Okay?” I whispered, though my voice was shakier than I'd hoped. Even though I'd been trying to use it less lately, I could never really choke out a normal sentence.

 

“I'm fine, Bright Eyes. Don't worry.” He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

The car fell into silence, aside from the radio playing. I could hear Kenny tapping on the steering wheel and Levi tapping on the window. Must be a learned habit.

 

Eventually, we pulled into a gated community. There were houses so huge that I couldn't even believe. I thought Kenny's house was huge, but compared to the monstrosities we were driving by, his house looked like a shack. It was obvious which house we were headed too. There were lights outside and music playing as soon as we pulled up. I spotted more than a few thousand dollar dresses and instantly I felt under dressed.

 

“Ready?” Kenny was as he parked and hopped out of the SUV. I climbed out after Levi and I swallowed hard. It's like these people could sense that I didn't have money.

 

“Eren?” Kenny stood next to me and I all but froze.

 

“ _Sorry. I...I'm nervous. I've never been to anything like this before.”_ I signed. I heard whispers as people stared at me and Kenny put a firm hand on my shoulder.

 

“Let's head inside. It's probably a little calmer in there.” Kenny said as he nudged me ahead, passed the various groups of mingling people. We found a relatively empty room to the side and Levi leaned against the wall next to me, taking my hand gently in his.

 

“Eren, if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, we will leave. Don't hesitate to tell me, okay?”

 

I nodded, even though I knew I would push my limits here. If there was even a chance that Levi could work things out with his parents, then I would do everything in my power to make that happen. He deserved supporting parents.

 

“Let's go track down, Kuchel. I'm sure she's expecting you.” Kenny said as he walked towards the doorway. “I'll come get you after I find her.”

 

“The sooner we can get out of here, the better.” Levi said with a sigh. He placed his hand on my lower back and I stepped away from him. I didn't want to be the reason for a fight. The last thing I wanted was to fuck this up for him, but he instantly looked hurt. My heart ached from that look and Levi frowned.

 

“ _I just don't want to cause a fight between you and your parents, Levi.”_ I signed quickly.

 

Levi's brow furrowed and frustration covered his face. “Why don't you realize that I care about you way more than I've ever cared about them, Eren? I love you. I...” Levi shook his head. “You are my family. If they don't accept me with you by my side then I don't want to be part of this family.”

 

“B-But...” My eyes fell to the floor and Levi wove our fingers together and pressed me up against the wall.

 

“No buts. I. Love. You.”, he said as he pulled me down to his level by my tie and pressed our lips together.

 

“Levi Ackerman!” I heard a shrill voice behind us, followed by the sound of heels clicking against the tile floor.

 

“Fuck.” I heard Levi mumble, before let go of my tie and took a step back.

 

“Why did you come and find me as soon as you got here?!” She demanded. I could easily see the resemblance between them, even if Levi didn't want to admit it. I watched as Levi arched an eyebrow and glanced over at me. “And you didn't bother to introduce me to your friend.”

 

A skeptical look covered his face and he placed his hand back on my lower back. There was no hiding it no, not that Levi even wanted to in the first place.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Eren Jaeger.” I started to panic a little. I couldn't really introduce myself and the chances of her knowing sign language was next to nothing.

 

“N-Nice-” My face flushed with embarrassment as my voice cracked and my throat stung.

 

“Eren? It's nice to meet you. You don't have to be so nervous, I'm not as evil as Levi tells you. You wouldn't be related to Grisha Jaeger, would you? He's a friend of the family!” She asked as she let go of my hand.

 

My eyes went wide and I looked to Levi. _“I'm sorry. I can't talk anymore. My voice is shot for the night.”_

 

“Sign language? Is he deaf, Levi?” Kutchel asked as she looked me over.

 

“He's non-verbal. His hearing is fine.” Levi explained before motioning towards me. _“Don't worry about it, Bright Eyes. Rest your voice.”_

 

“So he's mute? Wow, you keep an assortment of friends, Levi.”

 

“He's my boyfriend, mother.”

 

“Regardless, he's welcome in this house. Just like you are.” She said with a smile.

 

Levi scowled at her and rubbed at the crease between his furrowed brows.

 

“Eren!” I heard a familiar voice call to me from the doorway and I saw Mikasa standing there in a navy dress.

 

“ _Mikasa?”_ I signed to her and she walked over.

 

“You two know each other?” Kuchel asked. “Mikasa is related to Levi by marriage on his aunt's side but I don't think they've ever met.”

 

“We're friends from high school.” Mikasa said with a smile.

 

“We've met.” Levi answered as he watched the situation closely.

 

“Why don't you two go catch up, Eren?” Kenny offered. I gave Levi a reluctant glace and he smiled at me.

 

“ _It's up to you, Bright Eyes. Maybe you to can go catch up out back? It'll be quieter there.”_

 

“ _Are you sure it's alright. I don't want to leave if you need me.”_ I replied quickly.

 

“ _I'll be fine, love.”_ Levi signed with a smile. He brushed my lower back with his fingertips again and I nodded to Mikasa.

 

We walked together to the back if the house and I groaned as I realized I would have to type out my replies to her.

 

**I had no clue you were related to Levi.** I typed out, before I handed my phone to her.

 

“Truthfully I didn't either. I only connected two and two together tonight. We are very distantly related and not by blood, either.”

 

**How long have you been here? I replied.**

 

“Not very long. Maybe half an hour. What about you?”

 

**We just got here less than 10 minutes ago and Kuchel caught us kissing. She acted like it was fine, but the look on Levi's face said otherwise.**

 

“It's not really an accepted thing in this family, Eren. The Ackerman's pride themselves on their money and their pure bred offspring.”

 

**I can't exactly give Levi children.**

 

“Obviously, but I'm hoping things work out for you. You deserve the best, Eren.” Mikasa stretched out her leg and brushed it against mine. It had to have been an accident. I scooted my chair back a bit and swallowed hard, my throat sore. Her fingers brushed against my thigh and I moved back even further.

 

“Mikasa? Nice to see you are doing well...Eren?” I looked up to see the face that only occupied my nightmares. My father.

 

“N-No.” I breathed as I quickly stood up, knocking over the chair that I was sitting in.

 

“Hold on Eren. Let's talk. I see you being friendly with Mikasa. That's a good start.” He motioned for me to sit and I decided I'd rather eat my own shoes than share a table with him. I turned to walk away and a gripping hand tightened on my shoulder. “Sit. Down.” He pushed me down into another chair and I felt tears stinging my eyes. “Surely you don't want me to ruin Levi's future, right? The Ackerman's run this town. His reputation will be ruined in an instant.”

 

“P-Please-”

 

“Eren, you should talk to your dad. It's obvious he's missed you.” Mikasa added as she sipped on her glass of red wine.

 

“ _I don't want to talk! Leave me alone.”_

 

“Mikasa is concerned. You should hear her out, Eren. She's always looked out for you, even when you started down the wrong path in high school.”

 

My heart nearly stopped. Mikasa's eyes went wide and though I had a feeling she'd told someone, she swore she never had, but her facial expressions betrayed her.

 

“Eren, I never meant for you to get hurt! I loved you. I've always loved you.” Mikasa admitted, tears in her eyes.

 

My dad was gripping my shoulder so hard that I could feel his nails biting into my skin, even through the thick suit jacket I was wearing.

 

“ _Just leave me alone. Both of you! Fuck you, Mikasa.”_ I signed. I doubted she could understand, but I tried my best to push my father away. He stood up, only to shove me against the wall.

 

“Why don't you understand, Eren?! You've got one hell of a woman practically throwing herself at you and you chose that short bastard? I've known it since the moment I saw him in our house.”

 

“ _I love Levi! He's the only one I want!”_ I signed frantically, no longer caring what I said.

 

“So you fully admit to it. You're his lover. I knew it. You piece of filth.” Dad hissed as he shoved me against the brick wall, hard enough to knock a planter over on my shoulder. “He's ruined. Levi will never find a job in this town that's worthwhile and neither will you. Trash!” Grisha screamed. He slapped me so hard that my face bounced off the brick. I felt blood begin to trickle down and with one last ounce of effort, I pushed him away and bolted for the door.

 

I pushed through the crowd of people, blood dripping onto the brand new suit jacket that Kenny had bought for me. I heard whispers as I tried to find Levi, tears stinging at my eyes. I pushed them away as I listened to the whispers around me as I searched for him.

 

“ _Is that the deaf guy?”_

 

“ _Yeah, he's so strange and that hair of his looks awful.”_

 

“ _How can he afford an Armani suit like that? And just to ruin it with blood at that.”_

 

“L-Lee.” My throat was on fire and my arm was throbbing.

 

“Eren, get back here!” Grisha was calling after me, but I forced my way through the crowd. I finally found Levi sitting out on the front porch with his mother and another woman, a pissed off look on his face. I felt awful about interfering, but I trusted Levi.

 

“L-Lee!” I screamed his name, tears straining my voice until it was barely a whisper. I coughed frantically, blood covering my hand.

 

 


End file.
